Mes vérités, tes secrets, et l'ombre entre nous
by iantocullen
Summary: Quelque chose de terrible est arrivé, Stiles est dévasté. Et Derek veut le sauver. Mon amour, oh mon amour, il ne peut rien pour toi….. Rating M justifié. Violence sous toutes ses formes, public avertit.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: rien à moi, bien sûr, peut pas adopter Stiles? Serais très gentille avec lui, promis!

Se passe durant la première saison, vaguement entre le moment de la découverte de l'identité de l'alpha et le final.

Comme cité dans le résumé, fics très sombre, viol, abus sexuel, violence, automutilation sur personne mineure.

Ecrite du point de vue de Stiles et de Derek, séparément, avec des passages déscriptifs.

* * *

Je vais mourir, c'est la fin, mon père découvrira mon corps couvert de sang, déchiqueté, souillé.Ma vision se trouble, je sens ma tête heurter le sol poussiéreux, l'éraflure de ma lèvre saigne à nouveau. L'odieux goût métallique se répand dans ma bouche, une ombre se faufile entre la vie et mon corps. Je résiste un instant. Regarde l'ombre ramper, grignoter toute la lumière, et espère juste un instant que c'est la dernière chose que je verrai de ma vie.

Traitresse, détestable, épouvantable réalité.

J'ouvre les yeux, agressé par les néons artificiels d'une chambre d'hôpital. Mon corps me hurle de sombrer à nouveau, que si je le souhaite très fort, peut-être je mourrai.

Un frémissement près de ma main, je lève la tête, découvre une infirmière intervertir deux poches à perfusions.

- Stiles, grands dieux, s'exclame Mélissa. Ton père est mort d'inquiétude…

Elle parle, parle et parle encore. Décroche le portable à sa ceinture, me sourit, elle a toujours été gentille avec moi.

Elle s'active, vérifie mes moniteurs, confirme d'un grognement doux, tellement plus doux que le chaos dans mon esprit.

Je décroche de la réalité, n'espère sentir que la douleur de mon corps.

Mon bras droit est lourd, un plâtre ?

Mon œil gauche me brûle, des points de suture ?

Ma mâchoire est douloureuse, un hématome ?

Mes côtes inondent mon torse de souffrances, des fractures ?

Dois-je demander, chercher à savoir, ou juste laisser mon corps pourrir et disparaitre ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de décider, mon père, tout auréoler de la gloire du shérif, entre. Il saisit mon épaule doucement, ébauche un semblant de sourire, il est content que je sois en vie.

En es tu sûr, papa ?

Tu es là, le masque de l'homme de loi collé au visage, tu me regarde d'un air grave, tu sais, bien sûr tu sais.

Tu te tiens maladroit à mes côtés, je remarque que tu es flou, ai-je reçu un coup au visage, je ne me souviens plus. Tu jettes des regards impatients par le rideau entre ouvert, tu attends quelqu'un. Peut-être une personne capable de te décharger de ton fardeau ?

La porte s'ouvre enfin, mais tu te crispe encore plus. Mélissa se colle à toi, pose une main sur ton épaule, c'est le moment.

Par pitié, laissez-moi mourir !

L'homme est âgé, me dit vaguement quelque chose, Erzberg ? Edberg ?

- Bonjour, Stiles, content de te voir réveillé, entonne le presque inconnu. Je suis le Docteur Erbinger, tu te souviens ?

Pas vraiment, est ce important ?

- Oui, bredouille-je, mensonge honteux.

Il me sourit, ne commente pas.

- Comme je le disais à ton père, l'opération s'est bien passée.

Opération, grave, péril, mort ?

- Tu devrais retrouver toute la mobilité de ton bras d'ici quelque mois, avec une rééducation bien sûr.

Vous croyez vraiment que je vais perdre mon temps pour un bras ?

- Ton arcade sourcilière était ouverte, il a fallu plusieurs points de suture. Tu garderas peut être une petite cicatrice.

Une de plus ou de moins, quelle différence ?

- Ta cage thoracique a été malmenée, mais rien de grave, rassure-toi.

Ai-je l'air inquiet ?

- Ce qui me préoccupe le plus, je te l'avoue, c'est ton absence totale de réaction.

Pourquoi ? Je dois réagir ?

- Non, je…..l'anesthésie peut être, tente je.

- Surement, me répond le praticien, pas très convaincant. Il a une chose très importante dont nous devons te parler….

Les heures passent, mon père serre fort ma main, me fait mal. Je n'écoute pas un mot, connait parfaitement toute l'histoire, mieux qu'eux certainement. Mélissa pleure, est ce que je dois pleurer ? Et le silence revient, et voilà tous mes noirs secrets révélés.

- Stiles ? interroge mon père.

- Ca va aller, je t'assure.

Quel bon comédien !

- Je suis fatigué, éteint en sortant.

Je m'allonge de mon mieux, cale ma tête migraineuse contre l'oreiller. Mon père doit avoir ce regard perdu qu'il pose toujours sur moi. Il bredouille, mais s'éloigne, assure qu'il reviendra vite.

Comme si j'avais envie de le voir ?

L'effroyable clarté disparait, mon cœur tremble.

« Craindrais-tu les ténèbres, mon amour ? »Murmure une voix dans ma tête.

Et je sombre dans ses ténèbres, les siennes comme les miennes.

* * *

Interrogations, appréciations, dégoût?

Pas taper, please.


	2. Chapter 2

FlingApple : Merci. Ce chapitre lève un peu le voile sur ce qui est arrivé à Stiles mais pas sur qui lui a fait.

Bloup : Attention je vais rougir. Voilà la suite. La fics est très sombre, voir sordide sur les bords.

Je préviens encore, violence physique et sexuelle.

* * *

Un raclement étouffé, la porte s'ouvre et se referme en souplesse. Je te sens bouger, ta respiration me paralyse, me donne peut être envie de vivre, juste un instant.

Vas-tu osé m'approcher ?

Je ne dors pas, tu le sais mieux que quiconque. L'écœurante envie de te serrer dans mes bras me donne la nausée.

Je ne fais pas le moindre geste vers toi, il faut que tu viennes de ton plein gré, juste pour que je ne sois pas si répugnant.

Tu te décides, enfin. Retour aux enfers.

Tu me scrutes de tes yeux brûlant, évalue mon état.

Crois tu que je vais survivre, encore ?

Ta main effleure mon visage, dessine de tes doigts la future cicatrice.

Je respire ta peau, maudissant l'emprise que tu as sur moi.

Et je cède, oublie quelque instant que je te hais, enfonce ma main dans les profondeurs, te hurle de me sauver.

- Emmène-moi loin d'ici.

Tu gronde, claque rageusement du pied sur le sol, faisant trembler mon lit, tout l'hôpital, peut-être?

D'une main, tu me remets sur les pieds, me lâche brutalement, vérifie mon équilibre.

Crois tu vraiment que mon sang ne supporterai pas une petite anesthésie ?

De tes mains, tu arraches la blouse blanche et bleue. Ton regard se fait dur.

Ai-je encore peur de toi ?

Tu t'agites, réfléchi, te maudis d'un seul geste. Tu viens de me lancer un pantalon à la figure.

Sous ton regard effroyable, je le revêts, m'énerve sur le bouton.

Tu repousse ma main, le ferme pour moi, glisse ta veste sur mes épaules nues, pousse mes basquets tâchées de sang vers mes pieds.

Tu te penches par la porte, examine consciencieusement le couloir lumineux, pas de danger, tu attrapes mon bras, bien trop fort.

- T'as intérêt à tenir jusqu'à la sortie.

Ta rage fait mon sang se figer.

Sais-tu comme je te hais ?

Sais-tu comme je mourrai sans toi ?

Sais tu que je te tuerai de mes mains ?

Je m'accroche à ton bras puissant, griffe ta peau parfaite, déguste ton gémissement.

Je ne marche pas, tu me traine, je te maudis d'être si fort.

Tu m'appuie au mur, colle ton corps contre le mien, attend que les deux infirmières soit passées.

Je regarde ton menton tout contre mon nez, imagine tes mains battre mon corps, en extraire le semblant de vie.

Tu gronde, je ne suis plus capable d'avancer, faire demi-tour est exclu.

Vas-tu me punir de ne pouvoir tenir sur mes pieds ?

Tu traine ma carcasse par le sas d'entrée des urgences, la carrosserie rutilante de ton bolide étincelle dans la lumière crue de la rue.

Je m'écroule sur le siège passager, écoute ta colère bruisser sous ta peau, et m'endors contre le cuir frais.

Je sens tes mains soulever mon corps, tes doigts caresseraient presque mes côtes.

Mon cœur embrasse le rythme félin de tes pas, je me laisse bercer par ta respiration bruyante, ne veux plus être que ton jouet.

Le vieux matelas défoncé, le bois branlant, la couverture rêche.

Combien de fois t'ai-je laissé étendre mon corps ici ?

Assis au bord du lit, je retire la veste, peste contre ce plâtre absurde.

Tu déchire le tissu et la jette contre le mur.

Je quitte chaussures et vêtements, nu devant toi j'attends.

Vas-tu le faire encore ?

Je tremble d'être à toi. Parce qu'être à toi me rendrai presque humain.

Tu réfléchis, détailles mon corps et ses marques, laisse ta haine brûler dans tes yeux.

- Pas maintenant.

Je te rattrape par la manche, supplie de tout mon âme, refuse que tu m'abandonne.

Je connais la tempête qui agite ton esprit, ta honte, la mienne, le dégout ?

Tu soupire, essaye de me convaincre.

- Avec ce qui s'est passé, je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

- Et laver de tes mains l'écœurante saleté qu'il a laissée…

Tu me regarde, laisse encore brûler ta haine un instant, la chasse, entoure mon visage de tes mains, embrasse mes lèvres, et me fais oublier combien il m'a souillé.

* * *

Alors ?

Selon vous qui est venu chercher Stiles ?

Des idées sur ce qu'il lui est arrivé et qui est responsable ?

A plus pour la suite.


	3. Chapter 3

Diclamer : Toujours pas à moi, accepte la garde alternée.

FlingAppel : Voilà une partie des réponses. J'espère que ça te plaira.

Un grand merci à tous celles et ceux qui suivent (y a des mecs dans l'assistance ?), c'est court mais intense, ce fut de l'écrire en tout cas.

Changement de narrateur, lemon.

Une dédicace pour ma sœur, sans qui je n'aurais jamais écrit ceci, et un gros câlin à petit Paul, trop contente qu'il soit là.

Encore une fois, violence physique, sexuelle et morale, pour public avertit.

* * *

Je vois la haine de toi-même brûler dans tes yeux, ne pas être capable de protéger ton corps, être obligé de toujours subir, n'avoir pour seul don que de faire de moi ce que tu veux.

Bien sûr, il t'a souillé, mais la perfection de ton âme si étrange ne suffirait-t-elle pas à te faire oublier ?

Alors, parce que seuls tes yeux me gardent à la lisière de l'humanité, je t'obéis.

Mes mains glissent, tu frisonnes, tu n'as pas froid, il t'arrive encore d'avoir peur de moi.

Ou est-ce parce que je suis un homme ?

Tu crois savoir ce les hommes brûlent de te faire, comme ils peuvent tous être diabolique.

Et pourtant c'est le plus terrible d'entre eux que tu choisis pour te sauver.

Ou veux tu seulement que je te détruise une bonne fois pour toute ?

Ton corps marqué, les cicatrices anciennes, les plaies encore fraîche.

Et je fais ce que tu attends de moi.

Je t'allonge, prendre le temps de t'embrasser, caresse ton visage, te laisser enlever mes vêtements.

Je fais la délicatesse naître de mes doigts, en entre un en toi, guette ta douleur, ne reçoit que des soupire de plaisir et de haine mêlé.

Tu me regarde de tes yeux perçants, me hurle d'être brutal tel l'animal que je suis.

Comment pourrai-je te faire mal ?

Tu cogne ton plâtre contre le mur, je sens la violence grouillante sous ta peau, ton envie de souffrir.

Je rugis, te laisse trembler à l'idée que l'animal est lâché.

Je te retourne, lève ton bassin, érafle ta hanche au passage, réprime une excuse.

Du plat de la main, je caresse le creux de tes reins, sens ta peau frémir.

J'empoigne mon sexe, l'appuie contre ta chair, pousse brutalement et entre en toi.

Tu râle, soupire, a mal mais remue tout de même.

Je voudrai enfoncer mes ongles dans tes flancs, te forcer à attendre mais je t'obéis, encore et toujours.

D'avant en arrière, tes reins décident de la brutalité que mon sexe inflige à tes chairs.

Je te prends violemment, sens monter mon plaisir, mais je sais que tu veux encore de cette souffrance.

Alors je hurle à la bête de se taire, enfonce un ongle dans ma paume pour la retenir.

Tu gémis, ondule sur mon membre, j'entends ton sexe enfler contre ton ventre, alors j'accélère encore, griffe ta peau.

Tu trembles, mort ta lèvre jusqu'au sang, ravale ton cri de jouissance, expulse ton sperme tiède sur ta jambe.

Tu contracte tes muscles, veux que j'en finisse avec toi.

Je jouis en toi, en rajoute juste un peu, m'écroule entre tes omoplates, embrasse ta nuque.

Tu me repousse, ne prête aucune attention à mon grondement de protestation, enfoui ton visage ruisselant de larmes contre le matelas et les ténèbres te submergent à nouveau, tu dors.

Je me lève, te couvre, ta pudeur oublié, il reste la mienne.

J'enfile mon pantalon le plus vite possible, terrorisé à l'idée de reste près de toi plus longtemps.

Je referme la porte, te laisse dormir seul, je sais la colère qui t'habite lorsque tu te réveilles à mes côtés.

L'obscurité des bois dissimule mal ma terreur, demain quand le soleil se lèvera ton monde de cauchemar t'apparaitra dans chaque regard, dans chaque sourire, dans chaque geste de compassion.

Que suis-je censé faire ?

Te sauver ou te laisser disparaitre ?

Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

* * *

Avis, commentaires, envie de meurtre ?

A plus pour la suite.


	4. Chapter 4

Diclamer : rien à moi.

X-Caroline-A c'est bon Derek est attaché.

Bloup : en fait, j'ai bien rougi, vire même tomate ! Sadique sans contestation possible, n'as pas envie de se soigner !

Changement dans le mode de narration, passage descriptif, où l'on en apprend un peu plus, language vulgaire.

* * *

Scott court aussi vite qu'il le peut. Le cousin Miguel, semble-t-il, a demandé où était la chambre de Stiles et maintenant son ami a disparu. Grand, très brun, bel homme, dégageant un charme animal a dit sa mère.

Derek.

Le jeune loup freine des quatre pattes, dérape sur la terre meuble. Il entend les gémissements de son ami, veut juste arriver à temps pour le sauver.

Par la fenêtre brisée, il voit les corps qui s'agitent, les souffles qui se font court, les yeux qui se font bleu orageux.

Il n'en croit pas ses yeux, Derek gronde, embrasse Stiles, veut se glisser contre l'adolescent qui le repousse.

Le loup solitaire quitte la chambre, vêtu de son seul jeans.

Scott l'observe de loin, certain que le loup a conscience de sa présence.

Derek gratte la croute de sang dans sa paume, refuse de laisser guérir la plaie, se délecte de cette légère brulure. Il gronde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Stiles a…..avait disparu. Ma mère m'a parlé d'un grand brun charmeur. Ça peut être que toi, affirme le jeune homme.

- Il dort.

- Euh, oui,….. J'ai vu, et ben,….. Je

- Ca ne te concerne absolument pas, tonne Derek. Laisse-le. Il a juste besoin de temps.

- Tu rigole. T'as vu sa tête, le regard vide qu'il avait. En fait, non, tu ne l'as pas vu, parce que tu…..tu…..tu…

- Parce que j'étais occupé à le baiser ?

- Oui, soupire Scott. Là, faut que tu m'explique. Tu sais qu'il a été agressé ce matin, il est blessé, il a besoin de soin….

- Un bras cassé, déjà plâtré, quelques bleus et coupures, je peux très bien m'en occuper.

- Il a été opéré, son bras. C'était une fracture compliquée, il a fallu lui mettre une broche.

- Ca ne change rien, je vais prendre soin de lui, le temps qu'il faudra…

Scott gratte la terre du bout de sa chaussure, lance un regard en coin vers Derek, il veut savoir.

- Tu m'explique ce que tu fais avec lui. Il a été frappé, il est fragile, et toi tu profites de la situation pour abuser de lui…..

Derek gronde, le bleu électrique de ses yeux brûle la peau de Scott, les griffes ont entaillé la chair de son épaule.

- Je n'ai jamais abusé de lui, enfonce toi bien ça dans le crâne.

- Arrêtes, je vous ai vu.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as vu, gronde le loup.

- Je t'ai vu lui prendre sa virginité, dans un moment de faiblesse.

Derek ne retient pas le fou rire brûlant sa gorge, il ne devrait pas rire, il le sait. Trop tard.

- Je ne suis pas le premier à le baiser….

Scott grogne, veut défendre l'honneur de son ami.

- Il a eu beaucoup d'amants ?

- Il n'y a que moi, affirme t il.

- Ben non, puisque tu n'étais pas le premier, il doit forcément…..

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais, exactement, s'inquiète Derek.

- Que tu couches avec lui, mais que tu n'es….

- Au sujet de son agression !

- Oh. Et bien que quelqu'un lui a cassé le bras, et salement tabassé.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Que le gardien l'a trouvé à côté du cadavre dans les vestiaires, chose bizarre d'ailleurs. L'entrainement n'a lieu qu'en fin d'après-midi, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il faisait là, surtout avec lui.

Derek arrache la moitié d'un tronc d'arbre, hurle sa rage, se laisse tomber au sol.

- Le shérif a fait disparaitre les preuves…..

- De quoi, quelles preuves ?

- Il doit vouloir le protéger, réfléchi tout haut le loup.

- Le protéger de quoi ? Réponds Derek, tu me fais peur.

- Et tu as raison.

Scott vient s'assoir près de lui, joue avec un caillou, soupire.

- Raconte-moi tout.

- Je vais essayer, ment le loup.

Derek se souvient, une boule dense de rage ronge ses entrailles.

* * *

Trop court, m'en doutais.

Pas taper quand même !


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : totalement, définitivement, irrévocablement pas à moi.

Attention : Chapitre violent, abus sexuel sur mineur.

Point de vue de Derek.

* * *

J'ai mal, la balle dans mon bras pulse, je te cherche. Enfin pas vraiment toi, mais Scott, et toi peut être aussi.

Je vois ce garçon exaspérant, il se croit le centre du monde, ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville.

Il me répond avec cette arrogance qui le caractérise tant, je ne suis pas d'humeur, lui fait comprendre, enfonce mes griffes dans sa nuque, et son odeur écœurante m'agresse. Vaguement familière.

Où ai-je déjà senti ça ?

Je l'abandonne, reconnais le son si particulier du moteur de ta Jeep, le suit.

Je me retrouve face à toi, dans ta voiture, gronde de douleur.

Je me souviens, cette odeur écœurante te colle à la peau, tu trembles. Bien plus que d'ordinaire.

T'effrayerai je plus que d'accoutumé ?

Je ne réfléchis pas vraiment, concentré sur le poison se rependant dans mes veines.

Et vous m'avez sauvé, ton apprenti loup garou et toi.

J'ai une dette envers toi, je veux m'en acquitter le plus vite possible, ne rien te devoir.

Scott parle de ce garçon arrogant, tu te raidis, tremble, ton cœur hurle dans ta poitrine.

C'est donc lui qui t'effraye tant, je suis vexé.

Moi le monstre des contes de fée, je suis bien plus terrifiant que ce gamin égocentrique.

Je garde pour moi ton secret, me jure de remédier à la situation.

* * *

J'attends à la lisière du stade, dissimulé par la forêt, je vois sortir tous ces enfants qui jouent à la balle avec toi. Je soupire.

Prenez-vous toujours autant de temps ?

Je perçois un changement dans ta respiration, j'écoute votre babillage inutile.

- Stiles, aide-moi à ranger, lance ce petit prétentieux.

Ton corps se tend.

Voudrais tu qu'il se rompe ?

Tu déglutis, obéis sagement, garde ta terreur dans tes veines.

- Fais dégager le loup, compris.

Je te vois hocher la tête, et pense qu'il a raison d'en profite, c'est bientôt fini.

Tu disparais à sa suite, je vois chacun de ses gamins idiots disparaitre, mais pas encore celui dont je veux m'amuser, ni toi d'ailleurs.

Je me concentre, cherche ta pulsation, te sens terrorisé.

Je cherche ta voix, ne perçois que les murmures tendres de ce gamin effroyable.

- Me craindrais-tu, mon amour ?

Tu ne réponds pas, j'entends pourtant tes larmes bruisser sous tes paupières.

Je m'élance, traverse le terrain, le long couloir, arrache presque la porte de ses gongs.

Mon rugissement te tire un énième sanglot.

Ton corps nu, un peu de sang, un coup sur ton visage, la trace de ses mains sur ton bras, le doigt qu'il pousse brutalement en toi.

Et je vois rouge, contiens ma rage le temps de l'arracher de toi sans te blesser, brise ce doigt que je maudis, casse les deux mains et fracasse sa mâchoire pour te venger.

Je sors les griffes, prêt à l'égorger.

- Ne le tues pas, me supplies-tu.

Par pitié, n'implore pas pour sa grâce, laisse-moi lacérer sa gorge, arracher son sexe, que tu as déjà dû sentir en toi.

Je me redresse, garde ma main contre sa gorge, attends tes instructions.

- Dis-lui où il est, ordonne tu.

- Ma chambre…..coffre sous le lit, crache t il entre deux jets de sang.

Je me tourne vers toi, hurle contre cette honte qui ravage tes yeux.

Tu tends une main vers moi, je la saisie, te relève, cache ton corps mutilé de mes bras, tu trésaille.

- Il me fait une entaille à chaque fois…..

Et l'enfer s'ouvre sous mes pieds, je commence à peine à entrevoir l'étendue de tes souffrances. Des dizaines de petites coupures marquent ton dos, certaines profondes d'autres très superficielles, quelques cicatrices resteront.

Je te lâche, lance mon pied rageur dans l'entre jambe de ce monstre, ramasse tes affaires, veux t'emporter loin de lui.

- Mon amour, supplie t il entre deux gargouillis de sang.

Tu enfonces tes ongles dans ma peau, pleure de plus bel.

- Emmène-moi loin d'ici.

* * *

Et voilà, vais finir sur la chaise électrique ?

A demain pour la suite.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : ….

Chapitre très court, transition vers les souvenirs de Derek sur ce qui est arrivé à Stiles.

Langage cru, évocation de violences sur mineur.

* * *

Derek regarde Scott, réfléchit.

Comment peut-il avouer une chose pareille ?

- La première fois que j'ai senti son odeur sur Stiles, commence le loup, je ne l'ai pas identifié. Par la suite, j'ai su qu'elle venait de lui et que Stiles était terrorisé. Je l'ai attendu pour lui faire comprendre que Stiles était ma victime, qu'il n'avait pas à poser les mains sur lui.

- Il ne t'appartient pas, tonne Scott.

- Sûr, mais moi, je suis à lui…..

Derek tousse, mal à l'aise.

- Quand je suis entré dans les vestiaires, il venait de trainer Stiles du banc où il était allongé, nu, vers un mur. Il l'a plaqué violemment contre le béton. Il s'apprêtait à le pénétrer de ses doigts.

- Oh mon dieu, se lamente Scott. Heureusement que tu es intervenu.

Derek grogne de colère contre lui-même.

- J'ai chopé cet enfoiré, je lui ai cassé les deux mains et la mâchoire, mais Stiles m'a empêché de le tuer.

- Pourquoi ? S'insurge Scott.

- Pour toi,….pour moi aussi.

- Quoi !

- Tu te souviens le meurtre au vidéo club ? interroge Derek, mais n'attend pas la réponse pour continuer. Cette fille, Lydia, a filmé l'alpha. Stiles a récupéré son portable, ne me demande pas comment mais il se l'est fait volé par Jackson. Et ce sale charognard s'en est servi pour le faire chanter.

- Enfoiré, grogne Scott. Et il lui a demandé de coucher avec lui ce matin…..

- C'était il y a près de six mois, le corrige Derek.

- Il a attendu six mois pour s'en servir comme moyen de pression, il est con ce Jackson.

- Mais t'es un abruti ou quoi ? Jackson a forcé Stiles a lui obéir pendant des semaines.

- Il lui faisait faire ses devoirs…

- Arrêtes de te faire des films ! Tonne le loup. Il l'a brutalisé, frappé, humilié, violenté pendant des semaines. Il le forçait à le sucer, à se laisser sucer, à se faire baiser. Il l'a torturé, lui a surement fait des choses que Stiles ne m'avouera jamais.

Scott se lève, court se cacher derrière un arbre, vomit ses tripes.

Derek marche un instant, attend que Scott se remette.

- Mais attends, six mois tu dis. Ça veut dire que c'est toi qui l'as envoyé à l'hôpital pour deux mois.

- Oui, si j'avais su tout ce que Stiles avait subi avant mon intervention, je l'aurais achevé. Qu'il soit d'accord ou non.

* * *

Oui, je sais trop court.

Qui veut la suite ?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer : tout le monde le sait.

Comme promis, puisque le chapitre précédent est court, voici la suite.

Les pensées de Derek, la déchéance de Stiles, une explication sur le pourquoi du comment de toute cette sauvagerie.

Comme toujours, violence, lémon, relation sado maso.

* * *

Tu es appuyé au mur du couloir, tu trembles.

Je fini de boutonner ton jeans, m'abaisse pour lacer tes chaussures, je te prends dans mes bras.

Tu te laisses faire, t'assois bien gentiment sur le siège passage de ta Jeep pourrie.

Je peste contre cette antiquité, fini par la démarrer, t'emmène chez moi.

Tu es assis sur le canapé défoncé, je te regarde, ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je t'apporte un verre d'eau, juste pour faire quelque chose.

Tu te jettes sur moi, me frappe au visage, je gronde, t'écrase contre le mur.

Tu gémis, cherche à me frapper de nouveau.

Je te rends tes coups, un sourire malsain étire tes lèvres, je me réfugie à l'autre bout de la pièce, tu me terrifie.

Tu rampes, viens jusqu'à moi, caresse ma jambe, glisse ta main vers mon sexe.

Je te repousse, tu recommence.

- Je sais faire des tas de chose, m'assures-tu, et si tu fermes les yeux tu ne verras pas que je suis un garçon. Je te ferai même oublier que c'est moi.

Que puis-je faire ?

Je te serre dans mes bras, embrasse tes lèvres, te laisse caresser mon sexe, retirer mes vêtements, retirer les tiens.

Tu te penches, lèche ma verge, l'emprisonne de tes doigts, suce le gland gonflé.

Tu ondule contre mes cuisses, ton doigt glisse dans ta chair.

Rien qu'un instant, tu me chevauche, fais entrer mon sexe en toi.

Tu te crispe, la douleur doit être atroce, je retiens mon envie, mais toi…..

Tu vibre sur mon membre, me procure des sensations extraordinaires, tu attrapes ma main la glisse contre ton visage, si tendre, puis tu l'abat violemment sur ta joue.

Je veux la retire, tu m'en empêches. Tu me supplie.

Je gronde, te redresse, t'abat brutalement au sol.

Contre mon gré, je te baise, ne peux considérer ça comme de l'amour, te frappe juste un peu, joui en toi.

Et tu souris.

Je tombe à tes côtés, terrassé par ce que tu viens de me pousser à faire.

Tu fermes les yeux, et parle.

- Il y a trente-quatre entailles dans mon dos, certaines laisseront des cicatrices, leur profondeurs dépends de sa fureur sur le moment où il me les faisait. Chacune correspond à un rendez-vous, tu sais il dit qu'on a des rendez-vous.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé faire ?

- Il a une preuve de votre existence, vas la chercher chez lui et tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux de moi.

Crois tu vraiment que je veuille te briser ?

- Une fois, il a dit que j'étais l'amour de sa vie….

Que dois-je faire ?

Je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'il t'a fait, j'aurais dû le tuer.

- Il aime enfoncer son sexe dans ma bouche avant de me prendre, il dit que comme ça j'aurais moins mal. Mais tu veux que je te dise….

Non, surtout ne me dis pas.

- Avec le temps, mon corps s'est habitué à cette souffrance. Je ne le sens presque plus.

- Si tu m'avais dit….

- Comment aurais-je pu ? Il m'aime.

Je me jette sur toi, gronde de rage.

- C'est pas comme ça qu'on aime.

Une larme coule sur ta joue, peut-être seul l'idée d'être aimé de lui t'aurais permis de survivre.

- Se battre pour toi, tuer pour toi, mourir pour toi. Etre prêt à tout perdre pour toi, accepter d'aller en prison pour toi, et grands dieux, préserver ton âme, c'est comme ça qu'on aime…

- Donc, toi, tu m'aime. Alors prend moi, tu dois en avoir envie….

Le souffle couper, je te regarde, n'en crois pas mes oreilles.

Que t'a-t-il fait ?

Ton corps, ton âme, ton esprit, tous ravagé.

Je te tends une main, tu la saisie.

Je t'allonge dans ce qui me sert de lit, dans l'ancienne buanderie.

Tu me souris, caresse mon ventre, mordille mon aine, me tire malgré moi un soupire de plaisir.

Ta main court dans le pli de chair, proche de mon sexe, l'effleure, ne le touche pas vraiment.

Je me détache de toi, m'enfuis, peut-être te ramener cette objet te rendra la vie.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

A bientôt, pour la suite.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer : comme d'habitude.

Chapitre court, les mensonges de Derek pour préserver Stiles.

* * *

Derek soupire.

- Je l'ai amené ici, je pensais qu'il avait besoin de temps pour digérer. Je me suis dit que s'il avait besoin de se défouler, il pouvait le faire sur moi, ça n'aurait pas eu de conséquences.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demande Scott.

- Il avait besoin de contact, de tendresse, ment le loup. Il voulait que je le caresse et une chose en entrainant une autre, on a fini par faire l'amour.

- Mais avec ce que Jackson lui avait fait, ce n'était pas…..

- Pas la chose à faire, je sais. Après je suis allé chercher ce portable, et je l'ai détruit. Quand je suis revenu, souffle Derek, il dormait paisiblement. J'ai espéré que tout compte fait, il allait s'en remettre.

- Mais non, affirme Scott.

- Après ça, je suis allé le voir régulièrement. Je le surveillé de loin. Etrangement, rien ne semblait différent de l'extérieur. Il avait l'air normal….

- C'est vrai.

- En réalité, il était ravagé proche du gouffre, et il l'est toujours, peut-être même pire aujourd'hui. Et toi, tu n'as absolument rien vu, explose le loup. Si tu avais levé le nez deux secondes du nombril de ta copine, tu aurais vu…Il avait besoin de toi…..

- Mais je ne comprends pas, râle aussi Scott. Qu'il ne soit pas capable de se défendre la première fois, je le conçois mais après, il lui aurait suffi de le dire.

- Il ne pouvait pas. Jackson avait caché le téléphone, et s'il nous en avait parlé, on l'aurait tué. En tous cas, moi c'est ce que j'aurais fait.

- Moi aussi, gronde Scott, ses yeux proches de l'or incandescent.

Un instant de silence, Scott se calme, pense à son ami.

- Comment ça s'est passé entre vous depuis ? Je suppose que vous êtes plus ou moins ensemble. Vous couchez souvent ensemble.

- Je ne sais pas, trois ou quatre fois par semaine.

- Et vous êtes ensemble ? interroge Scott.

- Même pas…Je me sers du sexe pour l'aider.

- En quoi coucher avec toi peut l'aider !

- Ca le calme suffisamment longtemps pour éviter qu'il fasse une connerie, s'énerve le loup.

- Comment ça ?

- La violence, celle que bien malgré moi, je suis obligé d'user contre lui, satisfait son besoin de souffrance.

- Il s'est déjà blessé ?

- Rien de grave, ment Derek.

* * *

Alors ? Qui veut la suite ?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer : a toujours pas changé.

Scène de sexe violente, auto mutilation.

Pas beaucoup plus long, mais charger en émotion.

* * *

A la lisière des bois, je regarde la fenêtre ouverte de ta chambre. La lumière est éteinte, mais tu ne dors pas, comme chaque nuit depuis lui.

Je m'approche, écoute tes sanglots étouffés, un chuintement m'inquiète.

Que fais-tu ?

J'escalade le mur, puis ta fenêtre, vois la lumière filtrer sous la porte en face de ta chambre.

Je ne prête même pas attention à ton père dormant à l'étage. J'ouvre cette porte qui te sépare de moi.

Tu me lance un regard tristesse.

Regrets tu que je sois arrivé trop tôt ?

Ton bras saigne, tu arraches consciencieusement des lambeaux de chair et de peau.

Délicatement, je te prends cette lame, caresse tes mains, comprime la plaie béante.

Tu me repousse, veux t'écorcher vif, atteindre tes os.

Chercherais-tu à exorciser cette souffrance hors de ton corps ?

Je te sers contre moi, caresse tes cheveux, veux embrasser tes lèvres.

Tu me frappes, veux te blesser en me frappant.

Je gronde, te plaque violemment au mur, appuie plus que de raison en désinfectant et bandant ton bras.

Je te porte dans ta chambre, te mets au lit.

Je vois la lueur de folie étincelé dans tes yeux, dès que j'aurais passé la forêt, tu recommenceras.

Je te connais, je sais ta souffrance et tes errances.

Je t'écrase au sol, appuie sur ton bras bandé, me maudis, me condamne à l'enfer.

Et tu souris, jubile, je sens déjà ton sexe gronder contre ma cuisse.

Je défais tes vêtements, retire à grandes peines ma veste, malgré moi, je sens mon envie se réveiller à la vue de ton corps, de ta main courant sur mon torse.

- Promis, tu ne verras pas que c'est moi…..

- Je garderai les yeux grands ouverts, je veux te voir, murmure je, à ton oreille.

Tu feules contre ma poitrine, fais mon cœur bondir, tu me force à m'allonger, je quitte mes vêtements, te laisse couvrir mon corps de baiser.

Tes doigts courent, dansent, effleurent, tu sembles être partout.

Mes mains dans ton dos, je ne peux retenir une caresse, tu gronde.

Dois-je seulement te blesser ?

Ma tête heurte le sol, ta bouche vient de se refermer sur mon sexe.

Pourquoi veux-tu que je te fasse ce qu'il osait te faire ?

Je pourrais être doux, tendre, promis je ferais taire la bête pour toi.

Mais tu refuses, alors aux ordres de tes ténèbres, je t'obéis.

Je me redresse quand tu me le demande.

Je malmène ta chair quand tu en ressens le besoin.

Je te pénètre quand ton envie se fait trop forte.

Et à même le sol, je te baise pour la seconde fois, bien conscient que c'est loin d'être la dernière.

* * *

Pas taper, please.

A bientôt.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer : ça marche pas non plus avec Derek !

Où l'on en apprend plus sur les sentiments de Derek.

* * *

Scott prend conscience des souffrances de son ami, aurait bien étripé Jackson à mains nues.

- Et comment se sent-il ?

- Je dirais que ces dernières semaines, il était mieux, ne ment il pas tout à fait. Juste un peu, moins autodestructeur. Je prends bien garde à ne pas passer plus de deux jours loin de lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand je le….couche avec lui, je peux espérer le calmer deux jours, pas plus.

- Que puis-je faire pour lui ? Sanglote Scott.

- Rien, je pense, malheureusement.

Derek regarde le croissant de lune, voudrait hurler la rage qui consume Stiles, qu'il puisse oublier.

- Et toi, comment tu vas ?

La question le surprend, il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé.

- Pas trop mal, étant donné les circonstances. Je crois, rajoute t il.

- Non, je veux dire par rapport à tout ça.

Derek se racle la gorge, arrache son regard de la lune, se laisse tomber lourdement au sol.

- C'est compliqué.

- Je me doute, être obligé de le ….de le…..

- Tu te méprends, lui assure le loup. Je veux dire, être avec lui, le regarder, le toucher, coucher avec lui, c'est probablement la chose la plus merveilleuse que j'ai vécu.

- Tu aimes coucher avec lui, s'étrangle Scott.

- Il est plus tôt mignon pour un gamin si exaspérant. Il est vraiment doué, avoue t il, rougissant. Lorsqu'il est sous moi, le corps tendu vers le mien. La façon qu'il a de cambrer les reins, sa nuque exposée alors qu'il enfonce la tête dans les draps pour taire son plaisir…. Mais le savoir dans cet état, toujours proche du gouffre et ne pas être sûr de pouvoir le sauver…

- Mais tu vas y arriver, hein, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner…

- J'y arriverai ou je mourrai en essayant.

Scott sent monter une vague de compassion pour le loup qu'il croyait insensible.

- Et ce matin, tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Malheureusement, je suis arrivé trop tard, encore, rajoute t il.

* * *

Pas taper, un autre chapitre arrive.

A tout de suite.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamer : Peux pas avoir Isaac ?

Attention, violence, sexe, mort.

Derek se souvient de l'agression du matin.

* * *

Je me cache, tapie dans les sous-bois, ton sang pulsant dans tes veines me laisse espérer qu'aujourd'hui tu ne feras rien d'inconsidéré. Scott approche, bientôt il sera près de toi.

Avoir un répit de quelque heure, en profiter pour dormir, nettoyer le sang que tu as laissé sur le lit.

Je m'éloigne, goûte la fraicheur de la forêt.

Je cours, m'élance, laisse le loup sortir.

Le garder en cage pour toi, l'excite, le rend hargneux.

Je repense à cette nuit, tu m'as laissé caresser tes cheveux avant de me chasser de mon propre lit. Mais tout de même, c'est un progrès.

Je me prends à espérer qu'avec le temps, j'arriverais à occulter ce qu'il t'a fait. Jamais tu n'oublieras réellement, mais peut être pourras tu vivre ? Juste vivre normalement, à mes côtés.

Mais ton rythme cardiaque s'emballe, ton sang court trop vite dans tes veines, ta terreur passée s'impose à nouveau dans ton cœur.

Je fais marche arrière, hurle à la bête de te trouver, vite.

Je traverse ce parking, heurte des gamins exaspérants dans les couloirs, ferme les yeux, respire à fond, sens la frayeur te paralyser.

Et je l'entends.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué…

Un sanglot.

- Viens avec moi…..

Une porte qui claque.

- Craindrais-tu les ténèbres, mon amour ?

Ton cœur lâche.

Et le mien se fait glace.

L'odeur si particulière de ta peau se mêle à l'écœurante puanteur de cet enfoiré.

Je tourne, sens monter la nausée, manque d'écorcher une fille.

Et enfin, ton odeur s'intensifie, derrière cette porte.

Lourde, en métal, menant à tes ténèbres.

Un pas à la fois, les sens aux aguets, je te respire, t'entends, te goûterai presque dans cette oppressante clarté.

La rumeur de tes sanglots entachés de ses râles de plaisirs.

Genoux à terre, le visage en sang, te tenant compulsivement le bras, le membre de ce salopard enfoncé jusqu'à la garde en toi.

Tu pleures, crache ce qu'il a laissé sur tes lèvres.

- Il ne viendra pas, tu m'appartiens, susurre t il, léchant ta tempe.

Mes griffes dans son cou, mes dents dans son visage, sa tête à dix mètres de son corps et toi, tremblant, déjà mort.

Les hurlements de la bête couvrent tes larmes.

Contrôlant mal le monstre, je te serre contre moi, entaille ta peau bien malgré moi.

De ta main blessée, tu me frappe, aggrave probablement tes blessures.

J'essaye de remontrer tes vêtements, cacher aux yeux du monde tes lourds secrets.

Ton souffle se coince dans ta gorge, tu me regarde, agrippe mon bras, murmure.

- Quelqu'un…vas t'en.

Les pas lourds d'un homme approchent. Je secoue la tête, refuse de t'abandonner.

Tu me repousse, sanglote de plus bel, mime « je t'en prie ».

Lâchant ta peau, l'impression de t'abandonner aux portes de l'enfer, je pars, saute par la fenêtre que je brise dans ma hâte.

* * *

Et voilà, tous les secrets de Stiles révélé.

A plus.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclamer : invariablement pas à moi.

Où on apprend que Derek sait déguiser la vérité pour protéger Stiles.

* * *

- Que s'est-il passé, alors ?

- Tu savais que c'est aujourd'hui que Jackson revenait ? Demande le loup. Il lui a fallu dix bonnes minutes pour le trouver, le trainer à l'écart et tenter de le violer, encore.

- Et tu l'as…..

- Je l'ai décapité, jamais plus il ne posera ses mains de dégénéré sur Stiles.

Et tout était dit, Scott se relève, apprécie de plus en plus le loup, espère de tout son cœur que le savoir mort ramènera Stiles des enfers.

- Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? Pour Stiles ?

- Tout reprendre à zéro, je pensais avoir franchi une étape avec lui, mais maintenant…

Scott claque gentiment l'épaule de Derek, compatit, ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait à sa place.

Derek le regarde, se demande pourquoi Peter n'avait pas choisi Stiles. Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé ou alors peut-être à Scott.

Est-ce mal de l'espérer juste un instant ?

* * *

Encore un chapitre très court, un autre dans quelques minutes.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclamer : comme toujours, sniff.

Evocation de violence.

Les pensées de Stiles, et un peu plus.

* * *

J'entends bruisser tes mots, ne les saisie pas tous.

Parles-tu de moi ?

Bien sûr, le centre de ton univers, ta lumière dans mes ténèbres.

L'envie de te faire taire me fait vivre, un instant de plus.

Trainant ma carcasse vers tes sens brûlant, je perçois la honte dans la voix de mon ami.

Perçant de tes mots, l'envie de me sauver, arracher sa tête de son corps.

Crois-tu vraiment me sauver ainsi ?

Dois-je te laisser faire ?

Voudrais-tu réellement de moi ?

Par la fenêtre brisée, je vois s'agiter le loup, il tremble d'être près de moi.

Laisserai-je l'homme m'apprivoiser ?

Laisseras-tu mes ténèbres te consumer ?

Laisserons-nous ce monstre précipiter ma chute ?

Tu redresse la tête, croise le regard de mon ami, gronde un ordre.

Scott se lève, maladroit, fixe un obscur point au loin.

Sans aucune délicatesse, tu lui arrache sa veste, meurs un peu plus à chaque pas te rapprochant de moi.

Tremblant de terreur, tes mains couvrent ma nudité.

Un tic nerveux agite ton œil, tes mains toujours sur mes épaules, ton cœur tambourinant près du mien, la terreur irradiant de toi par vague.

Jamais tu ne fus si beau, le sais-tu ?

Tu me ferais presque regretter mes ténèbres, je te repousse, cours hurler ma rage, ravage tous ce qui me touche.

- C'est toi, tout est ta faute. Tu veux voir ce qu'il m'a fait, lance je à Scott, frappant son visage.

Scott ne peut retenir ses larmes, bien trop faible pour vivre au cœur de mes ombres.

Il me retient, évite seulement mes coups, refuse de les rendre.

Son regard dégouline perdu aux portes de la rage, mêlé de culpabilité.

Je sens tes bras enserrer mon torse, tes mains cherchent mon cœur pour le calmer, pour me calmer.

Ta voix gronde contre mon oreille, je ne comprends pas les mots, capte juste l'urgence dans ta voix.

Et Scott fuit, loin de nos ténèbres.

Je maudis sa faiblesse, loue ta force, exècre ton courage.

- Ca suffit, supplie tu dans mon oreille. Je t'en prie….

Pourquoi m'implores-tu ?

N'es-tu pas censé être le plus fort d'entre nous ?

Mon coude dans tes côtés, je jubile de ta souffrance, par pitié rend la moi.

Tu lâche la bête, l'orage aigue marine de tes yeux brûle ma peau, fait mon sang bouillir, frappe par pitié, frappe.

- Arrêtes ! Hurles-tu. Je l'ai tuais, c'est fini. Qu'attends-tu de moi, nom de dieu !

- Mais que tu finisses le travail, te réponds-je, le plus naturellement du monde. Finissant avec moi, quitte mes ténèbres.

Et l'apocalypse sourde dans ta voix, mon corps plaqué au mur.

- Dis-moi, vas-y, dis-moi ! Comment suis-je censé m'y prendre.

Sais tu que tes larmes inondent mon visage ?

- Mes dents dans ta jugulaire ? Répugnant et douloureux, ça te plait, mais non bien trop rapide.

Sais tu que mon cœur saigne pour toi ?

- Mes griffes dans ton ventre ? Verser tes intestins et leurs contenu sur le sol, sale, choquant, et au combien douloureux !

Sais tu que je voudrais me fondre en toi ?

- Non, je sais, je me dégotte un flingue ! Une balle en pleine tête, rien de mieux pour marquer les esprits, mais non trop expéditif.

Sais tu que je ne regrette pas de t'avoir protégé ?

- Dois-je te laisser poursuivre là où je t'ai interrompu ? Prends mon rasoir, quoi de plus dramatique ?

Sais tu que ton corps m'appelle ?

- Ou veux-tu quitter ce monde comme la fillette que tu es devenu ? J'ai volé suffisamment de médicament pour toi, avale le tout dans ta chambre à la lueur des bougies !

Sais tu que je voudrais mourir pour toi ?

- Allez, choisis ! Grondes-tu. Et pendant que tu y es, dis-moi comment je dois mettre fin à mon existence.

Sais tu que ta vie m'importe plus que tout ?

- J'avale de l'aconit ? Je provoque Chris ou Kate ? Tu veux que je la baise avant ?

Tu rugis contre mon visage, tes griffes prêtes à taillader ma chair.

Et je te supplie.

- Ne meurs pas…..

- Alors reste en vie avec moi, me susurres-tu.

Je me laisse glisser au sol, écrasé par ton corps, sens presque ta chaleur dans mon âme.

- Emmène-moi loin d'ici.

Tu incline la tête, hésite un instant, pose tes lèvres contre ma bouche, tremble de peur à l'idée que je te repousse encore.

J'enroule mes bras autour de ton cou, laisse aller ma tête contre ton épaule, et me dis que peut être les ombres auront suffisamment peur de toi pour me quitter.

Et dans ce lit, encore tâché de mon sang et de ton sperme, je m'abandonne à tes caresses, me dis qu'enchainer à tes certitudes, je pourrais juste vivre normalement à tes côtés.

* * *

Avis, commentaires ?

A bientôt, kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclamer : Comme d'habitude, laisse Derek à Toshinou, juste pour ce soir.

Bloup : comme tu peux le constater, non ça ne finit pas là. Suis déjà mariée !

Sexe, les pensées de Derek.

* * *

Tu dors, le corps agité de tremblement, les ténèbres n'ont pas totalement disparues.

Calmer ta respiration anarchique, ton cœur frémissant, ta peau frissonnante.

Juste être à toi, comme j'aurais dû l'être depuis le début, ton ombre pour chasser les siennes.

L'odeur de ta peau à jamais encrée dans mon âme, mon corps te désire.

Frappe moi, suce moi, déteste moi, embrasse-moi, maudis moi, et par pitié aime moi.

Violemment, brutalement, éternellement.

Les fards crus d'un camion déchirent la nuit, heurte mon regard de loup, je plaque une main sur ton torse, esquive l'engin, soupire.

Ton regard me brûle, ta terreur, ta rage et ton sourire.

Tu sombres à nouveau, gardant ma main contre ton cœur.

L'inlassable défilé morose de l'autoroute endort l'homme que je suis, la bête gronde.

M'autorises-tu à la lâcher ?

Aurais-tu encore peur d'elle ?

J'arrête la voiture sur le bas-côté, écoute ta respiration rassurante, ferme les yeux, juste un instant de répit.

Le froissement de tissus, le tremblement de la voiture, la rumeur de ton envie.

Tes jambes glissent contre mes flancs, tes lèvres effleurent ma bouche, tes mains errent sur mon torse, le plâtre érafle ma peau.

Je trésaille toujours de peur à l'idée te toucher, laisse tes soupires guider mes gestes.

Caresser ta peau, embrasser ta bouche, encore et toujours, sentir ton corps se tendre contre le mien.

Ton membre vibre sur mon ventre, mon sexe pulse entre tes cuisses, et l'ombre recule.

Tu te débats, ouvre mon pantalon, frôle ma verge, attends que mon plaisir te submerge.

Ma rage se fait douceur, lentement de mes griffes, je lacère ton jeans, découvre la pâleur de ton épiderme.

Une main sur ta hanche, l'autre sous le siège, je nous allonge.

Tu grogne, manifeste ton envie, lèche mon doigt, le glisse en toi, mordant la chair sous mon oreille.

Tu rejette la tête en arrière, dévoile ta gorge, me donne envie de te mordre.

Tes ongles entaillent mon bras, signe de ton impatience, tu râle pour contenir ta violence.

Me gardant bien de fermer les yeux, brûlant de graver ton regard dans le mien, j'enfonce mon sexe en toi, te sens rugir de satisfaction.

Agrippant brutalement mes épaules, tes ongles déchirant ma peau, tu ondule sur mon sexe, lèche ma gorge, souffle dans mon cou.

La bête gronde, veut imposer sa colère, son désir, ses envies.

Un sourire aux lèvres, je lui hurle de se taire, lève mon bassin, heurte tes reins, accroche en douceur mes mains à tes hanches.

Etre en toi, toujours plus profondément, te sentir fondre en moi, pour moi.

Et tu ondule encore, d'avant en arrière, la tête contre ma poitrine, râlant de plaisir.

La tête rejetée en arrière, tes yeux me hurlent d'accélérer, et enfin laissant l'animal briller dans mon regard, je me relève, te coince contre le volant, me fous complétement de son strident du klaxonne, sors, entre à nouveau en toi.

Ton sexe explose contre mon ventre, mordant ta clavicule, je pousse une dernière fois, rugit que je t'appartiens, et la fulgurance de mon plaisir coule en toi.

Perdant toute notion du monde, ne gardant de la réalité que ton corps pressé contre le mien, je me laisse tomber sur le siège, entraine ta chair avec moi.

Tu soupire, dépose un baiser près de mon oreille, t'endors aussi tôt.

Il sera toujours temps de rentrer chez toi demain.

* * *

Question, commentaire ?

La suite demain.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclamer : ….

* * *

Derek arrête le moteur, regarde d'un air absent la rue en contre bas, sait que la terreur menace de le submerger.

Stiles s'agite, mâche compulsivement la peau de ses doigts, jette des regards inquiets en tous sens, se garde bien de poser les yeux sur Derek.

La main du loup tremble, il hésite, l'avance, la recule, se ravise, et voit Stiles quitter la voiture en courant.

Usant de toute sa maladresse contre cette porte récalcitrante, Stiles manque de s'effondre sur le parquet de l'entrée.

La chaise qui claque, le raclement de l'arme sur le cuir du holster, le sanglot étranglé.

L'attrapant à bras le corps, le shérif écrase son fils dans ses bras, le retient quand il veut se dégager.

Stiles couine, appuie des deux mains sur les épaules de son père.

Le shérif ne comprend pas, la colère gronde, six semaines qu'il a disparu et il refuse de le serrer contre lui.

Le regard dur, le shérif repousse son fils, un peu trop violemment, surement. Stiles percute doucement le mur, gémit, se cache le visage de ses bras, se ratatine au sol.

- Lève-toi, voyons, je ne t'en…..

Couper dans son élan par les bras de Derek se refermant sur Stiles, le shérif voit rouge, veut écarter ce criminel dangereux de son fils.

Il lève le poing, prêt à l'abattre, mais le laisse retomber contre sa jambe.

Derek murmure à l'oreille de son fils, lui caresse délicatement la tempe, regarde le shérif en un mélange de tristesse, de compassion, et de terreur.

Stiles essuie ses larmes, acquiesce de la tête, effleure la joue mal rasée de sa bouche et se redresse.

- Une douche, sourit il, si tu savais depuis quand j'en ai pas pris…..

Poursuivant son monologue sur les biens faits de l'hygiène moderne, Stiles disparait en haut des escaliers, abandonnant son père estomaqué et Derek résigné.

Derek esquisse un sourire, tend la main, prêt à affronter l'orage.

Le shérif se détourne, traine des pieds, ramasse la chaise tombée, se rassit et fait signe au loup de le rejoindre.

- Tu te rends compte, qu'entre les accusations de meurtre, réelle et supposée, précise le shérif, l'enlèvement, la séquestration et les attouchements sur mineurs, que tu vas finir ta vie en prison.

Derek ne réponds pas, ajoute cambriolage en prenant une bière dans le réfrigérateur, tend l'oreille, perçoit des pleurs et soupire.

- Si vous permettez, il a besoin…..

- De rien du tout, laisse-le.

Derek obéit, prend une chaise, attend.

- Il ne me dira rien, cherche à savoir le shérif.

- Pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt, confirme Derek.

- Alors, c'est à toi de m'expliquer.

- J'essayerai, ment le loup, bien décidé à taire les ombres.

- Raconte-moi ses dernières semaines, commençons simple. Où étiez-vous ?

- Ici et là, jamais deux nuits au même endroit. Je suis recherché par la police, c'était plus prudent.

- Comment faisiez-vous pour vivre ? S'inquiète le shérif.

- Quand je ne trouvais pas assez de fric, on dormait dans la voiture ou dans les bois. Je préférais le nourrir correctement.

- Comment faisais tu pour travailler en étant recherché ?

- Vous me croyez vraiment capable de travailler ? Se moque Derek.

- Et donc tu….

- Volais ce dont il avait besoin. Je m'attaque de préférence aux pharmacies, tout au même endroit c'est plus simple, ça limite la casse.

Le shérif se claque la tête contre la table, et soupire.

- Pour les cambriolages, Stiles t'accompagnait.

- Non, j'attendais qu'il dorme, suffisamment abruti par les médicaments….

- Et tu le lassais seul, s'insurge le shérif.

- J'avais pas le choix, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, gronde le loup. Vous croyez que c'était facile ! Il ne pouvait compter que sur moi….

- Mais pourquoi être parti, s'emporte le shérif, vous auriez pu faire ce que vous aviez à faire ici…..

- Il avait besoin d'être près de moi, vous auriez accepté ça ? Raille Derek.

Le shérif se renfrogne, sait que Derek a raison.

- J'aurais fini en prison, il se serait laissé mourir. Ça aurait été pire, croyez moi.

- Peut-être, mais tu fais quoi avec lui ? J'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre que tu…..

- Que je m'inquiète autant de lui, interroge Derek. Je lui dois tant….. Sauver son corps est loin d'être suffisant.

- Alors tu es quoi, son baby-sitter ?

- Son âme damnée, j'irai tout droit en enfer pour expier la souffrance qui ronge son cœur. Vous ne devez pas comprendre, c'est bien trop dangereux pour lui.

Le shérif hésite, ne veut pas aborder le sujet, pourtant.

- Qu'as-tu fais pour lui ?

- J'ai tué Jackson pour le protéger, affirme Derek, détournant l'attention du shérif des ténèbres, vous n'avez pas à connaitre les détails, il ne le veut pas. Sachez juste que cette ordure a amplement mérité son sort.

- Tu l'as décapité à main nu ? S'étrangle le shérif.

- Pas besoin d'autre chose.

- J'ai besoin de savoir, pourquoi, soupire le shérif. Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit.

- Il….

- Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler, c'était…..c'est trop…..bien trop pour moi ….humiliant …..Répugnant …..et il m'a obligé…

Stiles s'effondre, lance un hurlement de rage, laisse à nouveau les larmes et la peur le prendre, dangereusement proche de l'ombre.

Le shérif esquisse un mouvement pour se lever, la main de Derek le retient.

A genoux, frappant le carrelage usé de sa main valide, Stiles pleure sa honte, sa colère, craint les ténèbres s'insinuant dans son âme.

Les ongles sur son visage, Stiles griffe sa joue, croit mourir de la main de Derek contre son cou.

- Ca suffit, murmure t il.

- Tu es …sûr, interroge Stiles.

- Oui, confirme le loup.

Stiles glisse une main contre la poitrine ferme, imagine pulser le sang dans les artères, l'air bruisser dans les poumons, la rage comprimer l'âme.

Stiles frotte son visage dans le creux du cou, lèche la carotide, moule son corps contre le torse rassurant.

Le shérif manque d'air, imagine les mains de Derek caresser le corps de son fils, prendre possession de son âme, est sûr de l'avoir perdu pour toujours.

* * *

Je crois que Toshinou m'a contaminé avec son virus des fins sadiques.

Si réclamations il y a, c'est à lui qu'il faut s'adresser.

A demain, bisou bisou.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclamer : c'est toujours la même histoire.

Chapitre court, sexe, violence. Point de vue Stiles.

* * *

Tu glisses sur le carrelage, heurte le sol froid, m'entraine dans ta chute.

Je t'escalade, encadre ton visage dur de mes mains, vois mon sang perler sur tes lèvres.

Tu lèche, savoure le sang contre ta bouche, te délecte de son goût métallique sur ta langue.

Vois tu briller l'envie dans mes yeux ?

Alors hurlant à mon père de partir, tu me renverse sur le sol froid, arrache ma chemise propre, embrasse ma clavicule quand la porte claque.

Je m'évertue à retirer mon pantalon, râle quand ta bouche avale mon sexe, appuie bien fort sur ta tête pour rester en toi.

La bête gronde, enfonce ses doigts dans la chair de mes hanches, tu contiens l'animal.

Tu me soulève, abandonne ma verge dans le même mouvement.

Je gronde, tu rugis, et je me retrouve plaque contre la table, le bruit mate de mon visage heurtant le bois me fait rire.

Tu lacère ce bois, épargne ma peau fine, embrasse ma nuque, arracherai presque le bouton de ton jeans, dans ta hâte de me posséder.

Tu caresse mes cheveux, conscient que je pourrais te repousser à tout moment, ta terreur coule de tes doigts.

Et parce que je veux t'asservir définitivement à ma volonté, je caresse tes reins sous le t shirt.

Tu ronronne de plaisir, ne perd pas ton temps à enlever ton pantalon, et entre en moi victorieux.

Grouillant de mes entrailles jusque dans ma nuque, le plaisir brûle ma chair, éclaire mes ténèbres, repousse les ombres à la lisière de nos corps.

Le jeans érafle mes cuisses, ta main emprisonne la mienne, la dirige vers mon sexe.

Et parce que tu veux étendre ton emprise sur mon âme, je te laisse malaxer ma chair de nos deux mains.

Au cœur de mes entrailles, tu entre et ressors, veux être encore plus profondément en moi.

Et je te laisse faire, te tend mon corps, cambre les reins comme tu aimes.

Ta main souillée de mon plaisir caresse ma hanche, l'animal gronde dans mon dos, prend le dessus, piétine ta volonté, et entaille mes épaules, se déversant fièrement en moi.

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'on en pense ?

Bye.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclamer : …..

* * *

Je t'allonge dans ton lit, embrasse les traces de mes griffes sur ta peau, ferme le store et la porte en sortant.

Ton père attend impuissant à la lisière de la forêt, sait parfaitement ce que je t'ai fait.

Entends-tu sa rage couvrir la tienne ?

Bien droit sur mes pieds, sans même avoir pris le temps de boutonner mon jeans, je le regarde, attends qu'il attaque, m'emporte contre son ignorance.

- Il était trop loin.

- Trop loin de quoi ?

- De moi, de la lumière, de lui-même, probablement. Vous auriez dû me laisser aller le voir, je vous aurais évité de voir ses ténèbres. Il m'a fallu près de dix jours pour le convaincre de revenir, il avait raison, c'était une mauvaise idée.

- C'est trop tard pour les regrets. C'est peut être une bonne chose pour toi, il est temps de passer la main, je vais….

Me retenir de rire serait une insulte aux ombres.

Comment peut-il imaginer te sauver de ses simples mains humaines ?

- Il faut un monstre pour combattre l'obscurité, je ne vous laisserez pas me le prendre.

- C'est mon fils, hurle t il.

- Et je suis son fidèle chien de garde. Ce sera moi pour lui, et personne d'autre.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'argumenter, veut juste retrouver ta peau, m'endormir dans la chaleur de ton âme.

Et loin d'être rassurer par tes larmes encore humides, je sombre à tes côtés, m'enivrant de ton sang courant dans tes veines.

* * *

L'éclat doré dans la pénombre, ton corps sous le mien, juste te protéger.

- Stiles, mec. Oh t'es vivant, soupire Scott.

- Dégage, ce n'est pas le moment.

- Je voulais juste vérifier par moi-même, le shérif dit qu'il est mal.

- Mieux que quand on est parti, je te promets, minaude je, pour le faire dégager, pourtant proche de la vérité.

- T'es sûr….

Et ton crie déchire le nuit, ton poing dans mes côtes, et l'envie d'étriper cet abruti de loup garou.

- Dégage.

Dresser sur les genoux, tu trembles, frappe au hasard, la peur dans ta voix.

- Pitié….

Je colle mon torse dans ton dos, emprisonne tes mains contre ton cœur, colle mes lèvres sur ton oreille, me perd un instant dans l'odeur si particulière de ta peau.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée, la terreur dans les yeux de ton père, et Scott paralysé par les ombres.

- Contre ton dos, tu peux sentir mon cœur battre, écoute-le.

Un frisson.

- Contre ton cœur, tu peux sentir mes mains, caresse-les.

Un mouvement saccadé.

- Tout autour de toi, mon corps, ressens le.

Et le silence.

Tu relâche la tension, ne tiens plus que par la force de mon corps, et murmure.

- Emmène-moi loin d'ici.

Et comme toujours je t'obéirai, oubliant mes prétentions d'alpha, le meurtre de Laura, l'anéantissement de ma famille.

Parce qu'en mon cœur, ne subsiste que ton âme, et l'envie de te cacher dans ma lumière pour combattre tes ténèbres.

Toujours.

* * *

Un avis ?

Non, ce n'est pas la fin.

A bientôt.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclamer : Iantoculen 1 – multi nationale 0, Isaac est attaché dans ma véranda, mais chut faut pas le dire ! HiHiHI...

Mary : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, il est vrai, fics un peu difficile à écrire mais qui me tiens à cœur. La suite devrait te plaire.

D'une certaine façon, à partir de ce chapitre, nous pouvons considérer qu'il s'agit du deuxième tome de cette fics, bonne lecture.

* * *

Le shérif soupire, pousse le battant de la porte du pied, dépose son arme, et sent une présence. Il se concentre, pose une main sur le revolver, se ravise. Il reconnaitrait cette respiration saccadée entre mille.

- Bonjour, papa, lance Stiles, confortablement installé dans le canapé, une canette de soda dans les mains.

Le teint toujours aussi pale, son fils lui lance un sourire chaleureux. Son pull un peu grand semble de trop en ce milieu d'été.

- Bonjour, fils. Ça fait longtemps.

- Cinq ans, à peu de chose près.

Le père et le fils se jaugent un instant, le sourire rassurant de Stiles, calme les tremblements frénétiques des mains du shérif.

S'asseyant prêt de l'enfant qu'il ne connait plus, l'homme de loi sent le poids des années l'accabler.

- Si longtemps, tu es sûr.

- Absolument, confirme le fils.

- Et comment te portes-tu ? S'inquiète le père.

- Quoi, tu n'es pas au courant des derniers potins ? Ou Derek aurait subitement oublié de t'appeler tous les vendredi soir pendant ma thérapie ?

Le shérif déglutit, se gratte le crâne, a presque l'impression de le violer une seconde fois.

- Hum, en fait…euh il dit juste…..le principal…..

- Genre, il est toujours en vie ?

Le père Stilinski acquiesce, se sent de plus en plus mal. Le rire de son fils le paralyse un instant, puis lui tire un sourire.

- Je ne pouvais…vraiment pas te…..parler…..après…..tout ça…, bredouille Stiles, avant de se reprendre. Il m'a maintenu à la surface, le temps de reprendre pied. J'ai….avais juste besoin de temps.

- Tu es toujours en colère ? Tu m'en veux ?

- La colère fait partie de moi, jamais elle ne disparaitra vraiment. Mais je ne t'en veux plus, il m'a fallu un certain temps pour comprendre que le seul fautif, c'est lui.

- C'est bien, je crois, bafouille le shérif. Et maintenant, tu en es où ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je te raconte ma vie ?

- Le silence de cette maison est bien plus exaspérant que ton babillage d'antan, lui assure son père.

- On vit dans la banlieue d'Atlanta, un petit appartement. Ça paye pas de mine mais c'est à nous. On y est bien, on se débrouille.

- Derek m'a dit que tu travaillais.

- Je tiens le standard d'un centre d'aide pour mineur la nuit, confirme Stiles. Mais franchement, c'est pas ça qui nous fait manger. Heureusement que Derek est un homme plein de ressource.

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Il a vendu le manoir pour acheter l'appartement.

- Il a trouvé du boulot ?

Stiles sourit, imagine Derek dans un bureau, sur un chantier ou alignant des conserves dans un rayon.

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il fait, il ramène suffisamment de fric à la maison pour que je n'ai pas cherché un vrai job.

- Il dit que tu es bien, en sécurité….

- Il prend bien soin de moi, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

- En fait non, j'ai fait ma petite enquête, avoue le shérif. Le quartier….

- Oui, il craint un peu. Mais ils ont tellement la frousse que Derek les brise en deux s'ils m'approchent que je peux me balader à toutes heures du jour ou de la nuit sans être inquiété.

Le shérif se contente d'une onomatopée, et hoche la tête, soucieux.

- Et Scott ? Je veux dire, tu l'as vu depuis….

- Prochaine étape, sourit Stiles.

- D'accord, bien, c'est bien. Et je ….euh en fait….

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis revenu ?

Son père confirme d'un hochement de la tête, mal à l'aise.

- Si tu préfères, je peux partir…..

- Non, le coupe t il brutalement, tirant un sursaut au jeune homme. Désolé. Non, je veux dire, après tout ce temps, je ne pensais plus te revoir un jour.

- Chaque jour, je voulais t'appeler, juste entendre ta voix. Pour te dire que je vais bien, et qu'au fond, j'arrive à vivre avec tout ça, élude t il, agitant la main comme pour englober le monde. Mais je ne savais pas comment. Alors quand mon médecin m'a dit qu'il fallait réopérer mon bras, j'ai choisi de venir à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills…..

- C'est grave ? S'inquiète son père.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment bien suivi mon traitement…..non, en fait pas du tout, se corrige t il. Reconnaitre ses erreurs, c'est quelle étape déjà, s'interroge t il. Bref, un cal osseux s'est formé sur l'articulation. Petit à petit, je perds le control de ma main, Derek dit qu'il faut opérer ça de toute urgence, que je conduis déjà comme un pied alors avec une main en vrac…

Le shérif sourit, heureux de retrouver son fils tel qu'il l'a toujours connu. Juste une ombre tapie à l'orée de sa conscience.

- Et puis c'est vraiment douloureux, parfois je n'arrive même pas à me lever tellement j'ai mal. Derek s'inquiète en fait, alors pour lui faire plaisir, j'ai accepté l'opération…..

- D'ailleurs, il ne devrait pas être avec toi ?

- Il est parti voir le manoir. Il va être détruit dans un mois, explique le jeune homme. Et je pense qu'il veut se recueillir sur le caveau familial. Il n'est pas revenu depuis…..

- Cette nuit-là, complète son père.

- Oui, soupire Stiles, retenant mal ses larmes.

- Dis-moi, mon fils, dis-moi tout ce que tu as sur le cœur.

- Ca ne servirait à rien, juste remué les ténèbres. Je préfère te dire qu'aujourd'hui ça va. On est heureux, enfin autant que faire se peut pour un loup garou perturbé, et un gamin traumatisé.

- Un loup garou ?

- C'est que je trouve qu'il ressemble à un loup garou parfois, se rattrape Stiles. D'humeur changeante, avec ce grain de sauvagerie dans les yeux et l'impression qu'il pourrait me tuer d'un coup de dents.

- Comme il l'a fait avec Jackson.

Stiles trésaille, instinctivement recule, effleure la cicatrice sur son œil.

- Je voulais dire, en fait….Tu sais j'ai enterré l'affaire, tout le monde pense que c'est le puma qui…..

- Oui, je sais, bredouille Stiles, fermant les yeux dans l'espoir de se ressaisir.

Le jeune homme tousse, cherche à retrouver une contenance, avale une gorgée de soda.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est gentil. Il ne me ferait pas de mal, sauf si je lui demandais, ce que je ne fais plus, se dépêche t il d'ajouter.

- D'accord. Et pour le reste, ça va ? Vraiment, insiste le shérif.

- Tu veux dire avec Derek ? Interroge Stiles, mais n'attend pas la réponse pour continuer. Franchement, c'est pas lui que j'aurais choisi pour faire ma vie, mais… Dans le fond, on est bien tous les deux.

Stiles sourit, semble perdu dans ses pensées.

La petite fossette sur ses joues, l'œil rieur, le nez joliment retroussé.

Son père revoit le gamin insouciant.

- C'est sûr qu'on fait une sacrée paire, même un duo d'enfer, rit il. T'as pas idée de la tête des gens quand on se balade en ville.

- J'imagine en effet…

- Avec sa tête de psychopathe, je suis sûr que la plus part des gens pensent qu'il m'a enlevé pour abuser…..

Stiles déglutit difficilement, calme le tremblement de ses mains en agrippant le bras du canapé.

- Enfin tu vois quoi. Il n'est pas du genre très expressif, mais sa façon de me couver comme une mère poule…

- C'est bien, tu as l'air heureux, bien dans ta peau, ose le shérif.

- Il y a veillé, il a…..il a tout fait disparaître. Je peux regarder mon corps sans vomir…

Stiles glisse sa main sur son omoplate, évalue la profondeur des cicatrices laissé par les griffes de Derek.

- Il a fait disparaître les cicatrices en lacérant ma peau.

Stiles lève la main, interrompe les protestations de son père.

- Je lui ai demandé de les faire disparaître, il n'a….a fait que m'obéir. Comme il le fait toujours, ajoute t il.

- C'est parce que tu aimes qu'il te fasse mal, que tu…..

Stiles rit de bon cœur, sent le trouble s'emparer du shérif.

- Je n'aimais pas qu'il me fasse mal, mais je préférais que ce soit lui plus tôt que moi-même. J'aurais surement fait pire, affirme t il. Il a toujours pris soin d'éviter de me blesser gravement. Comme pour mes cicatrices, ce n'est que la couche superficielle de la peau qu'il a entaillé, mais on ne voit plus les marques de Jackson.

Le shérif sursaute, lance un regard effrayé vers son fils, dégluti et pense qu'il va sombrer à nouveau sous ses yeux.

- Je peux dire son nom, mais je préfère parler de Derek, beaucoup moins dangereux pour moi, murmure t il.

Son père se frotte les yeux, croit sentir une migraine couver sous son crâne.

- Alors, le quatre quatre devant la maison est à toi ?

- Hum, affirme t il. Derek dit qu'avec un engin pareil, si je provoque un accident, je suis plus en sécurité que dans une autre voiture, parce qu'il est plus haut.

- C'est sûr, avec le pare buffle, et les portes renforcées, tu risques rien. Mais ça a dû lui couter une vraie fortune.

- Surement, honnêtement je me préoccupe pas de nos finances, avoue t il. Derek gère presque tout en fait. C'est plus facile pour moi.

Le shérif détaille son fils. Peut-être un peu plus maigre qu'autrefois, et la cicatrice barrant son œil.

- Et tu te fais opérer quand ? Demande t il, voulant changer de sujet.

- Jeudi matin, j'ai vus le chirurgien en début d'après-midi. J'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps mais….. Bref, j'en étais pas capable, conclut il.

- Vaut mieux tard que jamais.

Le shérif se maudit d'oser de telles platitudes avec Stiles.

- Qu'a pu être ta vie ces dernières années ? Je veux dire, ça doit faire un an que Derek a repris contact, avant tu…

- On a presque traversé la totalité du pays. On est resté un moment à Los Angeles et Detroit, réfléchit il. On partait quand les gens commencés à se poser des questions, parce que tout le monde pense qu'on a rien à faire ensemble, ils n'ont pas tort, mais bon, tant que personne ne semblait se souvenir qu'il était recherché, on restait.

- Donc ça fait un an que vous êtes revenu dans le coin.

- Plus tôt deux, on a squatté un vieil immeuble et j'ai trouvé du boulot. Avec des fiches de payes, on a pu louer un appartement, et comme je te l'ai dit, Derek ramène pas mal d'argent. Le vieux monsieur qui nous louait l'appart voulait partir en Floride. Derek a proposé de lui racheter. Ensuite, j'ai eu la voiture.

- Il s'occupe bien de toi….

- T'as pas idées de ce qu'il est capable de faire pour moi. Il restait assis près de moi pendant que je crachais mes tripes, saoul dans les toilettes d'un bordel sordide, il a cassé la gueule des types qui essayaient de profiter de mon ivresse, il a retourné San Diego pour me retrouver, et il a attendu assis devant une porte d'hôtel alors qu'un autre type me….. Hum, c'est pas le genre de truc que tu voulais savoir, s'étrangle Stiles.

- Pas vraiment.

- Derek m'aidait à me laver, il me faisait manger, soignait mes plaies quand il le fallait. Il a tout fait pour moi, et j'en suis pas fier. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire, il est resté, termine t il, une pointe d'étonnement dans la voix.

- C'est qu'il doit vraiment tenir à toi….

- Ou qu'il se sent coupable, crache Stiles.

Le shérif dégluti, craint la lueur de folie dans les yeux de son fils.

- Non, en fait t'as raison. Il tient vraiment à moi, il est juste incapable de le dire, alors il me le montre.

- Je suis quand même, un peu, soulager de te savoir avec lui. Quand bien même serait-il un criminel, ajoute le shérif.

- Il a été innocenté de toutes les accusations, tu devrais le savoir.

- Il m'a quand même avoué avoir attaqué des pharmacies pour avoir de l'argent….

- Surtout des médicaments pour moi.

- C'est vrai que tu devais avoir mal avec ton bras cassé.

- S'il te plait, papa, soupire Stiles. Ne joue pas l'autruche, je suis un drogué, un alcoolique et pleins d'autres trucs que tu ne veux pas savoir.

- Et tu t'en es sorti ?

- Je ne bois plus, j'ai même refusé les antalgiques quand mon poignet a commencé à dérailler.

- Et hum….pour les autres m…..trucs ?

- Juste Derek, affirme le jeune homme.

- C'est mieux, je crois. Parce que tu sais quand on a plusieurs…..

- Je ne suis pas malade, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

- Tant mieux, baragouine le shérif.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, commence t il, en se levant, mal à l'aise. Mais j'ai promis à Derek de le rejoindre chez Scott avant 18h, et je suis déjà en retard, termine t il, regardant sa montre.

- Attends, je … ….

- Je me fais opéré jeudi, ça nous laisse deux jours, et puis de toute façon je dois être hospitalisé au moins trois jours, tu peux venir me voir si tu veux, propose t il. Derek n'aime pas trop les hôpitaux, il sera soulagé de te savoir près de moi en son absence.

- Vous êtes descendu où ?

- Aucunes idées, on prie des affaires et on est partis. Je demanderai à Derek de t'appeler. T'as pas changé de numéro, sourit Stiles.

- J'ai toujours gardé le même pour toi, au cas où tu aurais….

Le shérif est interrompu par son fils se jetant dans ses bras. Un sanglot contre son épaule, l'homme de loi voit s'envoler toute la tension accumuler depuis cinq ans.

- Je t'aime, fils.

- Moi aussi, papa, bredouille le jeune homme.

- Ta chambre n'a pas bougé depuis ton départ, restez ici ce soir, diner avec moi.

- Je ne sais pas, Derek….

- Je suis d'accord, répond le loup, déposant leurs valises dans l'entrée.

Stiles lâche son père, se colle doucement au loup, marmonne un vague merci, se promet de lui montrer sa gratitude.

* * *

Alors ? Va mieux le petit lutin des bois ?

Et Derek, on en pense quoi du grand méchant loup ?

A bientôt.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclamer : garde Isaac, vous laisse les autres…..Quoi Stiles veut que je l'adopte !

Mary : merci pour tes reviews et tes encouragements, ils me font vraiment plaisir. Derek grand méchant loup dans les bois ? Hum, vais me cacher derrière Isaac !

Point de vue de Derek, un peu de douceur mais pas que.

* * *

L'absence de ton odeur, pas de trace de la voiture, et un trou béant dans ma poitrine.

Scott a dû sentir ma présence, n'esquisse pas le moindre geste vers moi.

Où es-tu ?

J'ai peur.

Je me ressaisie, respire à fond, capte ton odeur, m'insulte moi-même « stupide loup garou ».

Je coupe par les bois, aurais dû me douter que cinq ans ne se rattrapent pas en une heure.

J'écoute ton cœur déverser ton chagrin, soupire en pensant que peut être tu n'auras plus besoin de moi, tremble de ne plus être à toi.

J'entre, t'aperçois dans les bras de ton père, espère être à sa place.

Et tu me vois à ton tour, exauce mon souhait, te colle contre moi.

- Ça fait longtemps, marmonne le shérif, me tendant une main que je sers bien volontiers, captant sa gratitude.

J'élude d'un geste de la main, prend la direction des escaliers, pense mourir de soulagement, tu m'emboite le pas.

Ta chambre est telle que dans mon souvenir, un autre couvre lit, disparu ton sang et mon sperme.

Je réprime un frisson, imagine ma main sur ta nuque, ton corps sur le mien, et les ombres que tu feins de craindre, pour me sentir plus proche de toi chaque fois.

Tes doigts s'enroulent sur mon poignet, tu trembles.

Aurais-tu peur ?

Tes souvenirs tapis dans les ombres, ta honte cachée dans ma lumière, la certitude que jamais tu ne me quitteras.

Plaisir malsain, te savoir toujours sur le fil, en éprouver un soulagement.

Je sens la bête ramper, s'approcher de la surface, la combattre avec force pour te garder.

Coller contre mon bras, tu attends.

Sens-tu l'animal ?

Sais-tu qu'il te désire plus que tout ?

- Je n'ai pas peur de lui, murmures-tu.

- En es-tu sûr ?

Tu me souris, tu n'as plus peur.

Je t'embrasse, glisse la main sous cet affreux sweat bien trop grand, caresse mes cicatrices, te sens prêt à t'abandonner.

- Scott.

Tu gronde, empoigne mon visage. La haine brûle dans tes yeux, tes ongles arrachent la peau sur ma mâchoire.

Et je grogne, ferme les yeux, sens ta langue lécher mon sang.

Et tu me repousse.

- Guéris ça.

Tu ordonne bien conscient de l'ascendant que tu as sur moi, et je t'obéis bien conscient d'être à ta merci.

* * *

Bon d'accord pas très tendre le lutin des bois, pas taper...sinon je finirai jamais l'histoire.

Comment ça, c'est pas bien de menacer les gens ? Derek le fait tout le temps !


	20. Chapter 20

Disclamer : alors Isaac fait dodo dans la véranda, Derek est puni parce qu'il a contaminé Toshinou, et Stiles est roulé en boule dans le canap' avec moi….

Mary : il nous menace mais il est tellement sexy qu'on lui pardonne tout. Voilà la suite, pas encore vraiment de la tendresse. J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant.

Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs.

Enjoy !

* * *

Sais-tu comme j'aime ta faiblesse ?

Ton grognement m'amuse, je te tourne le dos, refuse que tu vois ce sourire étirer ma bouche.

Plus que tout et à jamais, voilà mes pensées, me contente de te supplier de me suivre.

Assis dans cette voiture bien trop chère, que je ne mérite pas, je triture tes doigts sur le frein à main.

Discrètement, tu caresse ma paume, tente seulement de me calmer.

Sait tu que seul ton corps ferait taire ma peur ?

Que suis-je censé faire ?

Pardonner ? M'excuser ? Fuir ?

Et comme toujours, tu prends les choses en main. Je te vois contourner la voiture, ouvrir ma portière.

Je te regarde, refuse de bouger.

Sans ménagement, tu me jette dehors, me rattrape alors que j'allais m'écraser au sol.

Je te frappe au creux du ventre, tu restes droit, juste une grimace fugitive.

Et je t'embrasse pour mieux te repousse ensuite.

Je sonne, pourtant persuadé que Scott nous observe depuis une bonne heure, et mon ami me regarde avec ce mélange d'incompréhension et de peur panique le caractérisant si bien.

Il me scrute, semble s'attarder sur chaque parties de mon corps, mal à l'aise je tords mes doigts dans tous les sens, espère de toute mon âme que tu me sauveras encore.

- Tu veux un verre, sourit Scott.

- Suis alcoolique, peux pas.

- Soda hyper calorique, propose t il.

- Ca marche, lui répond je.

- Il ne rentre pas.

Scott te montre du doigt, manifestement soulagé que tu restes près de la voiture.

- J'ai oublié la muselière, il pourrait te sauter dessus, j'ai pas fini de le domestiquer, ironise je.

Et ton grognement me poursuit.

Scott me montre une chaise, pose un verre devant moi, me lance une canette de soda.

- Alors, comment ça va ?

- J'ai mal à la main, le temps est trop pourri. Je crois qu'on va émigrer en Amérique du sud, me moque je gentiment.

Et mon ami rit, accrochant ce charmant sourire à ses lèvres délicates.

Entends-tu mon cœur battre pour lui, amour ?

Je crois percevoir un grognement étouffer, Scott penche la tête de côté, te regarde par la fenêtre.

- Il va rester là à me regarder ?

- Absolument ! Je suis sûr qu'il a une trouille bleue à l'idée que je puisse m'effondrer. Je peux le sentir s'agiter d'ici.

- Il est encore plus flippant qu'avant, me répond Scott, bien conscient que tu l'entends.

- Pas vraiment, il est juste inquiet pour moi.

- Non, je te jure. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il va me tuer.

Et je ris, regarde ton visage, me dis que je devrais vraiment t'apprendre à sourire.

Je quitte la chaise, colle mon sourire le plus doux sur ma bouche, l'envie de te brutaliser m'assaille autant que l'envie de tes lèvres contre ma peau.

Je réprime un frisson d'anticipation, à l'idée de tes mains sur mon corps.

Ta chaleur au creux des reins, je râle.

- C'est bon, tu peux nous laisser, je vais pas m'envoler.

Ton regard le plus menaçant dans tes yeux magnifiques, tu refuses de bouger.

- Viens me chercher dans une heure, je t'attendrai.

Tu hoche la tête, lance un regard emplit de promesse de mort à mon ami, et te détourne de moi.

Je sais les larmes près de me submerger, marmonne que je dois aller aux toilettes.

- Tu sais toujours où est ma chambre, m'interroge mon ami.

Et je me sauve en courant, manquant de m'étaler dans les escaliers.

Accrocher au lavabo, j'évite consciencieusement mon reflet dans le miroir, sachant parfaitement ce que j'y verrais.

Ton absence déchirant mon cœur.

Je me ressaisie, traverse la chambre, vaguement étonné.

- Je te voyais déjà marié avec deux ou trois louveteaux en route, et je te trouve à squatter chez ta mère, me moque je, gentiment.

- J'ai pas vraiment quelqu'un dans ma vie en ce moment, tu sais, c'est compliquer….

- Et Allison ?

- Elle est parti depuis longtemps, se contente t il de me répondre.

- Je suis désolé, je sais qu'elle comptait vraiment pour toi.

- Faut pas, Derek avait raison sur ce coup là. Ne lui répète surtout pas, s'empresse t il d'ajouter.

- Si je peux me permettre, que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle n'était plus la même après la mort de sa tante. Elle disait que les loups étaient des monstres, qu'il fallait s'en débarrasser. En même temps, elle voulait qu'on reste ensemble, mais elle me faisait des reproches. J'ai vraiment essayé de lui faire comprendre que j'y étais pour rien, elle refusait de me croire, se lamente t il.

- C'est moche pour toi.

- Tu l'as dit. Elle était même persuadée que j'avais tué Jack…..enfin l'autre, se rattrape t il.

Je le regarde, sens mon cœur se serrer.

Sauve-moi.

Je dégluti, affiche mon sourire le plus serein sur mon visage, concentre toute mon attention sur le reste de ton sang sous mes ongles.

- Elle n'a pas cru à l'histoire du puma, c'est dommage. C'était crédible, pourtant.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne l'existence des loups garou.

- C'est vrai, face à un loup dopé aux hormones, un puma c'est ridicule. Ouais, parce que vous avez des métabolismes de dingue. Sérieux, renchéris-je. Derek passe son temps à bouffer, il dort quasiment jamais, il garde un corps à se damner, il fait des trucs de malade. Le mois dernier, il a chopé un ours brun à main nues pour un type qui voulait le faire empaillé pour son salon, et il n'était même pas fatigué après. Si tu savais ce qu'il m'a fait en rentrant, j'ai cru que…Je vais me taire où tu vas t'évanouir.

Blanc comme la mort, mon ami semble proche de la syncope. Il se ressaisie, s'assoit en face de moi pour plus de sécurité.

- Il a vraiment tué un ours à main nues ?

- Oui, j'étais pas rassuré. C'est dangereux un ours, mais il s'en est sorti comme un chef, déclare je, fier comme un coq.

- Je vois ça, sourit il. Alors c'est du sérieux vous deux ?

- Faut croire, il m'a suivi à travers tout le pays pendant près de trois ans.

- Il voulait pas que tu te perdes.

- Que je me fasse tuer surtout ! M'écris-je.

- A ce point-là ?

- J'ai erré pendant des mois en cherchant le meilleur moyen de me détruire. Il a tout accepté de moi, tant que je restais en vie.

- Et tu as été jusqu'où, s'inquiète t il.

- Drogue, alcool, violence, sexe, énumère je. Je crois que j'ai tout expérimenté. Je le frappais, l'envoyais balader sans raison, et il resta près de moi, toujours quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, parce qu'une fois, rien qu'une il m'a abandonné et j'ai failli y passer. Pour de bon.

- C'est dur, je suis désolé.

- Je m'en suis remis, et puis il est quand même venu me chercher….

- Non pas pour toi, banane, rit il. Pour lui, être accro à un Stiles déjanté, c'est pas facile.

- T'as pas tort.

- Comment il t'a sorti de cette spirale infernale ? demande t il, sérieusement, après un court silence.

- Tu es sur de vouloir entendre ça ?

- S'il te plaît, c'est un peu ma faute si tu en es arrivé là.

- Et bien, y a peut-être deux ans, commence je, j'étais ivre, sous amphétamine, si je me souviens bien. Comme tous les soirs, il avait déjà du explosé deux ou trois types qui voulaient profiter de moi. Tu sais, il se mettait dans un coin pour me surveiller, quand ça devenait dangereux, il intervenait.

- Vous étiez où ?

- Portland.

- Dans quel type d'endroit, andouille !

- Une boite, ou un bar, je ne suis plus sûr. Il y avait ce mec qui me matait depuis des heures, Derek savait au moins autant que moi qu'il nous causerait des ennuis. Mais je m'en foutais, tu sais dans le fond ça me plaisait quand il devenait Derek le chevalier servant, souris je.

- Chevalier servant ? Ça fait de toi la princesse en détresse.

- Un peu trash la princesse. Tu sais, je le chauffais en me collant à d'autres hommes mais jamais je partais avec eux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette nuit-là, je voulais le faire souffrir plus que d'ordinaire…..

- Et tu l'as suivi ? L'autre type, je veux dire.

- Ouais, crois moi j'en suis pas fier.

- T'as du te prendre une de ces raclées !

- Même pas, soupire je. Il est restait assis bien sagement devant la porte de la chambre, pendant que l'autre prenait du bon temps. Ensuite, il m'a ramené à l'hôtel. Il m'a lavé, m'a aidé à me coucher. Il est resté à me veiller, je faisais un mauvais trip….. J'ai tellement honte…..

Et je pleure pour toi, pour ce que j'ai osé te faire.

Me pardonnas-tu un jour ?

Tu ne m'en veux même pas, ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

- Il n'a jamais mérité tout le mal que je lui ai fait. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, il dormait par terre, je crois qu'il avait pleuré, avoue je. Je me suis offert à lui pour me faire pardonner, il a été d'une douceur exaspérante. Moi je voulais qu'il me brutalise, qu'il me fasse payer.

- Et il ne l'a pas fait.

Je secoue la tête, par pitié, viens me chercher.

Pourquoi es-tu si loin ?

Ne vois-tu pas que je sombre ?

- Ce type, tu sais l'autre. Il s'était foutu de Derek et je l'ai laissé faire. Je crois même que j'ai ris avec lui.

- C'était pas sympa.

- Je suis un monstre….

- Non, tu es juste quelqu'un de profondément blessé. Et ça Derek l'a compris. Tu dois te pardonner, oublier….

- Je ne pourrais jamais oublier, mais j'ai essayé, tu sais. J'ai voulu qu'il efface ce que Jackson avait pu laisser. Et il l'a fait.

- Comment ?

- Il a tailladé ma chair pour que sa marque remplace les siennes. Il m'a encore fallut un an pour arrêter de boire et de me droguer. Depuis ce jour, seules ses mains touchent ma peau, et jamais je ne reposerai les miennes ailleurs que sur son corps. Et puis, il m'aime comme je suis.

- Il a du courage, ça me le rendrait presque sympathique, se moque t il gentiment.

- Il s'occupe bien de moi, tu sais. T'as vu la voiture ?

- Elle est à toi ! Merde, dire que je me contente de la vieille Toyota de ma mère.

- Je crois qu'il essaye de compenser, pour ce qui m'est arrivé. Même s'il n'y est pour rien, il se sent coupable.

- Ah mon pote, t'as toujours été impossible.

Je ris, conscient pour la première fois probablement de la force de ton amour, me promet de te prouver que tu n'es pas seul.

Je détaille mon ami, sa carrure de jeune loup étoffer, il te ressemble, me rappelle que tu n'es pas près de moi.

Ses cheveux plus courts, plus discipliné, d'une beauté sage, moins sauvage que toi.

Tu me manque, viens.

Et mon esprit si longtemps endormi prend le pouvoir sur nos ombres.

- Mais dis-moi, puisque tu n'as pas de copine, c'est quoi ce matelas dans ta chambre.

- J'ai un ami, Isaac. Il squatte ici pendant les vacances….

- Les vacances ? M'étonne-je.

- On est en juillet, la fac est fermée pour les congés d'été.

- Il va à la fac, c'est bien. J'ai envie d'y aller, tant pis.

- On partage un appart sur le campus pendant l'année scolaire et quand on rentre, ben c'est un peu pareil sauf qu'il y a ma mère en plus.

- Colonie de vacances avec ta mère, ça doit être sympa. Il n'a nulle part où aller ?

- Depuis la mort de son père, il ne supporte plus de rester dans sa maison. Alors pour payer ses études, il la loue pendant l'année scolaire. Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul dans un appartement minable, alors il s'est installé ici.

- C'est triste de perdre ses parents si jeune, je suis désolé pour lui….

- Faut pas, son père était une ordure ! Il lui faisait des choses…..terribles, bredouille t il, visiblement encore enragé. Un peu comme toi, tu sais sauf qu'il l'a pas…..enfin tu sais.

Oui, je sais, et ma colère gronde sous ma peau.

- Quand j'ai compris ce qui se tramait, j'ai voulu agir, faire quelque chose. J'avais l'impression que si je le sauvais lui, je t'aurais sauvé toi en même temps, murmure t il. Alors je suis allé chez lui un soir, paré de mes plus beaux atours de loup, je voulais seulement lui foutre la trouille de sa vie. Je lui ai tellement fait impression qu'il est mort d'une crise cardiaque en moins de deux minutes.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas ! C'est parce que j'ai un cœur de champion, sinon avec toutes les fois où t'as essayé de me bouffer, je serais tombé raide mort !

- T'as toujours su t'en sortir.

Et une ombre gronde à la lisière de ma conscience, la combattre pour toi.

- Du coup, tu te sens responsable de ce garçon ?

- Ouais, il est gentil, un peu perturbé. Parfois je n'arrive pas à le suivre, ça te rappelle pas quelqu'un ?

- Hum, aucune idée, minaude je.

- Du coup quand j'ai voulu faire un sport étude à Atlanta, il m'a suivi.

- Donc vous êtes toujours ensemble, réponds-je, un peu triste. Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé qu'on ferait la fac ensemble, à trainer plus qu'à étudier…..

- Moi aussi, mais il n'a pas pris ta place, mec. Personne ne pourra te remplacer, il est différent, moi aussi je suis différent avec lui.

- Différent, tu dis, c'est intéressant. Aurais-tu….

- Chut, il arrive.

En moins de deux secondes, la porte grince et Scott se transforme. L'animal perce dans ses yeux, bombant le torse, redressant fièrement la tête.

Sais-tu qui est ce garçon ?

- Hey, Scott t'es là, lance une voix mélodieuse. J'ai fait le plein de la voiture, on pourrait…..Oh pardon, je ne savais pas que tu étais occupé. Bonjour, me sourit-il.

Je sers la main qu'il me tend, peut presque sentir ta jalousie gronder dans tes veines, ridiculement caché au coin de la rue.

- Isaac, enchant…..Stiles ?

Je me fige, mon nom dans sa bouche sonne comme un reproche.

- J'étais dans l'équipe au lycée, je ne savais pas que tu étais revenu.

- Je ne fais que passer, je ne reste pas longtemps.

- Hum, se contente t il de me répondre.

Ses yeux brûlant, tellement semblable aux tiens, accroche la nuque de mon ami. Il avise mon regard sur ses mains tremblantes.

- En fait, euh …. Je crois que je vais aller courir. Oui, voilà, confirme t il. Je peux t'empreinter ton mp3.

Son air d'enfant innocent m'exaspère, lacère son visage, brise son corps.

- Oui, bien sûr. Il est dans le lit, précise Scott.

L'homme au visage d'enfant se détourne de moi, je sens bruisser la colère dans sa tête.

- Gentil, hum, murmuré-je, pour être sûr qu'il ne m'entende pas.

- Oh ça va, râle Scott.

Bien plus grand que toi, l'ami de mon ami me tend à nouveau une main.

- Content de t'avoir revu, je rentrerai peut être tard, lance t il, en partant vers la porte.

Scott gronde, s'élance vers l'entrée.

La bête brillant dans ses yeux, je l'entends attraper le bras de son ami.

- Si on mange un truc vite fait avant de partir, on peut encore y aller ce soir, si tu veux, propose Scott.

- Non, c'est bon. Reste avec Stiles, ça fait longtemps….

- Son copain vient le chercher bientôt, je prépare nos affaires et je t'attends.

- D'accord, dans une heure, promet Isaac.

La porte claque, Scott se traine jusqu'à moi.

Je souris, encore un loup dominé par un gamin perturbé.

- Tu dois faire quelque chose ce soir ?

- On avait prévu d'aller camper avec des amis de la fac, c'est un peu loin, on devrait partir maintenant, en fait pour être à l'heure.

- Tu sais Derek est au coin de la rue, si tu veux….

Scott laisse son incertitude tordre sa bouche.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Je dors chez mon père, je reste au moins une semaine. On pourrait se voir plus tard, si tu veux.

- D'accord, me sourit-il, m'enlaçant rapidement.

Attendant devant la porte, tu me tends la main. Envelopper de ta grâce, je regarde mon ami attraper un sac courir à la suite de ce garçon étrange, et me dis que définitivement les loups garous sont des créatures bien trop faibles.

* * *

Faible ou pas les petits loups ? Ca vous a plu ?

Je prends tous les commentaires.

A bientôt pour la suite.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclamer : j'ai agrandi la tribu, Scott fait dodo avec Isaac !

Un immense merci à tous ceux qui me soutient, lisent, review. Ecrire leur histoire est un grand plaisir, savoir qu'elle vous plait l'est encore plus.

* * *

Tu as toujours crains les hôpitaux, celui-ci plus que les autres. Ta main dans la mienne, les tremblements erratiques de ton corps se répercutent dans mon bras. Ton cœur tambourine dans ta poitrine, et cette abruti d'infirmière me fait du rentre dedans, fait trainer les choses.

De fond de ma gorge, un grondement sourd, elle recule, paniquée, marmonne un numéro, celui de ta chambre.

Parfaitement pliée, une blouse merveilleusement obscène, je déboutonne ta chemise, dégrafe ton jeans, grogne contre ses yeux concupiscant se posant sur toi.

Je claque la porte du pied, suis du regard ta chemise s'écraser au sol, trésaille à la vue des marques de mes griffes dans ton dos.

Ma bouche contre ton oreille, le cuir froid de ma veste sur ta peau, et mes mains dangereusement proche de ta ceinture.

Tu t'abandonnes dans mes bras, occultant le tumulte de l'hôpital, l'imminence d'une interruption.

Prenant l'ascendant sur la bête, je te repousse doucement, entend ta frustration courir dans tes veines.

Seule l'envie de me voir survivre te forces à enfiler cette blouse, te cachant pour retirer ton pantalon.

Bien sagement assis dans le lit, tu me regarde de loin, semble supplier de tout ton corps.

L'envie de t'obéir me brûle les entrailles, coupé net dans mon élan par les infirmiers t'emmenant loin de moi, je pars en claquant la porte.

Les heures passent, parcourant inlassablement ce ridicule couloir menant à ta chambre, je sens l'animal renâcler, menacer l'équilibre instable de ma conscience.

Tout comme moi, ton père s'impatiente, préfère taper du pied. Alors que je passe près de lui, il attrape mon bras, me force à m'assoir.

- Tu me file le tournis à t'agiter comme ça.

- Ils avaient dit deux heures tout au plus, m'énerve je, on est là depuis une éternité. Pas un seul de ses clowns pour me dire qu'il va bien, et avec tout ce désinfectant et la puanteur de la mort, je suis incapable de suivre son odeur.

- Un truc de loup garou, m'interroge t il.

Je manque de m'étouffer, il s'en amuse, son sourire me rappelle le tien.

- Quoi ? Hurlé-je. Comment…non mais attendez, comment ?

- Mais c'est que t'es vraiment mignon quand tu panique, se moque t il.

Je gronde, me retiens de l'étriper.

Mais qu'as-tu encore fait ?

Il semble lire mes pensées, sourit malicieusement.

- J'avais une vague idée de ce qui pouvait se tramer, je n'avais pas mis un mot dessus. Jusqu'à ce que Stiles dise que parfois il a l'impression que t'es un loup garou. Il l'a dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais bon, entre les meurtres étranges, franchement un puma c'est ridicule, ton allure, ton aura, et Scott. Ça s'est imposé à moi comme une évidence, termine t il.

- Scott, qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans.

- Oh je t'en prie. Passer du looser asthmatique au champion de l'équipe en une nuit ! Je ne suis pas stupide, c'est évident.

- Et ça ne vous fait rien ?

- Je ne suis plus à ça prêt, répond t il, honnêtement. Tu l'as sauvé, au fond peu m'importe que tu aies éliminé ceux qui ont causé la destruction de ta famille.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est un autre loup. Je ne suis responsable que pour Jackson.

- Certainement, ça n'a plus d'importance. Donc tu ne peux pas le sentir.

- Non, il y a trop de bruit, trop d'odeur. Et ils l'on enduit de désinfectant, râle je.

Je me relève, peste contre mon impuissance, me dis que tu dois avoir besoin de moi.

Ton père me suit du regard, ne semble pas plus perturbé que ça. L'idée d'un loup garou dormant prêt de son fils ne l'effraie même pas.

Une vague effluve de ta peau, et la sensation de me perdre en toi.

- Hale, Derek, interroge cette infirmière stupide.

Je me fige devant elle, mes yeux verts se faisant dur.

- C'est moi.

- C'est pour Mr Stilinski.

Je m'en doute !

- Euh et qui êtes-vous pour lui, me demande-t-elle.

- Son âme damnée.

Ton père claque l'arrière de mon crâne, ne s'offusque même pas de mon grognement d'indignation.

- Notez que c'est son conjoint, me corrige t il.

- Oui, oui, on le sait, bredouille-t-elle. Je vérifie, c'est tout. En fait, on a un souci avec…..

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, grogné-je, mes yeux déjà bleus électriques.

Ton père agrippe violement mon bras, craint de devoir me tirer dessus pour éviter que je tue cette incapable.

- Mais rien, je vous assure. C'est juste qu'il s'est trompé dans les formulaires. Il a coché qu'il refusait les antalgiques. Et vous comprenez, on ne peut décemment pas le réveiller sans traitement antalgiques, du coup il est toujours sous anesthésie. Il faudrait nous signer une autorisation pour….

- Non.

Mon ton cassant, net et définitif, lui tire un couinement.

- Mais, Monsieur Hale. C'est douloureux, il va….

- Très bien le supporter.

- Tu es sûr, il voudrait peut être….

- Vous voulez vraiment le perdre une seconde fois, parce que moi non. Il m'a fallu des années pour le ramener à la surface, je ne le regarderai pas sombrer encore. Réveillez-le, ordonne-je.

Elle ne demande pas son reste, court pour s'éloigner de moi, et derrière cette porte où elle se réfugie, la délicieuse odeur de ta peau et l'envie de te posséder.

Je me rapproche, concentre la bête sur tout ce qui fait que tu es toi.

Ton cœur bruissant, ta respiration miraculeuse, tes pensées chaotiques où perce le génie.

Et je te sens t'agiter, la peur, et l'envie d'être près de moi.

Ton cri et tes larmes, la douleur ravageant tes pensées.

Je suis là, me retiens de défoncer cette porte, et grogne.

Tu te fige.

M'entends-tu ?

Ta respiration se fait soupire, tu murmures mon nom, ravalant ma colère je t'attends, comme toujours ma vie suspendu à tes lèvres.

* * *

Tu dors, ton visage si doux se tordant par intermittence. Bien droit contre le mur, j'attends ton réveil, écoute ta douleur courir dans ton bras.

Et ta respiration se mut en un soupire, tu froisse le tissu, me cherche des yeux.

Sortant de l'ombre, je monte sur le lit, colle mon torse à tes cicatrices, enfonce mon nez dans ta nuque.

- Ça fait mal, pleures-tu.

- Je sais.

- Fais quelque chose, me supplies-tu.

- Je ne peux rien faire, il faut attendre que ça passe.

- Si tu peux, juste un peu…..

- Je ne te blesserai pas.

- Je sais, mais tu pourrais…..

- Pas ici.

Ta respiration anarchique, entre coupé de sanglots comment te résister ?

Parfaitement inutile, cette blouse ouverte dans ton dos incendie mes sens, ma main écarte le tissu de ton ventre. Mes doigts jouent un instant près de ton aine et glisse contre ton sexe.

Tu frémis contre mon ventre, agrippe violement ma main sur ton membre, enfonce tes ongles dans ma peau, me force à l'empoigner brutalement.

Sentant monter l'envie de te prendre, je panique, les ombres trop proches de ton corps.

* * *

Avec l'aube et les murmures indignés, je sais parfaitement que ton plaisir bruyant alimente toutes les conversations.

Assis dans ce fauteuil inconfortable, j'attends impatiemment ton réveil, encore.

Dévorant ton corps nu des yeux, imagine que tu dois avoir froid, meurs d'envie de te réchauffer.

Me servir de ta détresse à dessein, je me sens monstrueux, profiter de ta douleur pour t'asservir un peu plus à ma volonté.

Le chariot grinçant sur le sol agresse mes sens de loup, la lumière filtrant sous la porte dansant sur ta peau pale existe l'animal, et la porte s'ouvrant sur ta nudité, je me maudis.

Le cri d'effroi de cette femme te réveille en sursaut.

Tu t'agites frénétiquement, cherche à te cacher maladroitement et tes yeux se pose sur moi.

Ta colère brûlante me frappe, me blesse mieux que ton poing dans mon ventre.

La porte claque, les ténèbres envahissent l'espace entre nous, tu vacille proche du gouffre.

Mes griffes profondément enfoncées dans l'accoudoir, je laisse l'animal irradié de mon regard, mon grondement te fige au bord du précipice.

Et de tes yeux suppliant, tu étends ton règne sur mon âme, de tes mains tremblantes tu fais de mon corps ton territoire, et de toute me conscience je t'offre ma vie.

Tu écartes les bras, je me jette sur toi, écrase ton corps de tout mon poids, mordille ta clavicule au passage et glisse mes mains sur tes cicatrices.

- Ne m'en veux pas pour ça, murmuré-je, dans ton oreille.

Un coup léger à la porte, le vieil homme se tend à la vue de ton corps nu prisonnier du mien.

- Hum, je pourrais vous parler, Monsieur….

- Hale, Derek, Hale, réponde je, automatiquement mes yeux perdu dans les tiens.

- Bien, Monsieur Hale. Suivez moi je vous prie.

D'une main, je ramasse cette blousse ridicule au sol, ne te laisse pas le choix.

Tu la revêts, tes yeux déjà humides.

Tous ses regards brûlants, entre indignation et envie, glisse sur ma peau, je marche derrière cet homme, ressasse mes noires pensées et me dis que j'aurais surement pu faire autrement.

- Asseyiez-vous, m'invite t il, en refermant la porte de son bureau derrière moi.

Je refuse, veux en finir le plus vite possible.

- Je sais que Monsieur Stilinski est un jeune homme très perturbé, en revanche vous m'avez l'air de quelqu'un de censé. Quoi que puisse en dire l'équipe médicale.

Je grogne, pas d'humeur à entendre l'avis d'une bande de femme en chaleur sur ce que je suis.

- Vous êtes loin d'être la brute qu'elles me décrivent, n'est-ce pas ? Lance t il, malicieux. Je suis sûr que seul son bien être vous importe, aussi je me permets de vous dire, que d'être réveillé nu par des infirmières ayant entendu vos exploits de la nuit n'est pas …

- Il va bien, physiquement, le coupe je. L'opération c'est bien passé, les plaies sont belles, je sais désinfecter et bander ce genre de blessure, il prend tous ses traitement en comprimé, il est terrifié à l'idée de rester ici. Laissez le sortir, je veillerai sur lui, comme je le fais chaque jour depuis cinq ans, et au moindre doute je le ramènerai.

- Si vous vouliez le faire sortir, il vous aurez suffi de me le dire. Pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à traumatiser mon personnel….

- J'aime pas leur façon de me regarder, surtout de le regarder comme ça, comme un morceau de viande, il…

- Il n'a pas besoin de ça, finit il pour moi.

Je le regarde, me contente d'hocher la tête.

- Bien, je vais avancer l'heure de son rendez-vous radio et examiner ses incisions dès que vous l'aurez rhabillé. Je signe l'autorisation de sortie anticipée en précisant tout de même que vous m'avez forcé la main…

Je veux protester, me retiens à la lueur amusée dansant dans le regard de cet homme étrange.

- Sera-t-il chez le shérif ?

- On reste encore quelque jour, je crois.

- Il vaudrait mieux, je passerai ce soir pour m'assurer que tout va bien, me sourit il.

Je me détourne, prêt à sortir.

- C'est moi qui me suis occupé de lui aux urgences ce jour-là, murmure t il. J'étais sûr qu'il n'y survivrait pas…

- Je pense qu'il est mort la première fois que cet ordure a posé les mains sur lui, il m'a fallu user de toutes mes forces, de tout mon courage, de toute ma patience, de tout mon amour pour le faire vivre à nouveau, avoue je. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas sûr d'y être parvenu.

Et je m'éclipse.

Tu n'as pas bougé, toujours à demi nu, assis sur ton lit, l'image même de la luxure.

Je jette sans ménagement tes affaires sur le lit, attrape la chemise, use de toutes ma délicatesse pour glisser la manche sur ton bras douloureux.

A peine une grimace que tu me tends l'autre bras, un sourire tendre à tes lèvres merveilleuses.

- On rentre ?

- Pas possible que je laisse ces furies croqueuses d'homme s'attaquer à toi !

Boutonner ta chemise s'avère plus compliquer que je le pensais, ta main s'égarant sur mon épaule réveille le loup, te savoir à demi nu contre moi et la lumière du jour naissant dansant sur ta peau.

La bête gronde, je la retiens, ose juste un baiser sur tes lèvres.

Et tu ris, me repousse en enfilant ton jeans.

Sais-tu l'envie brouillant ma vue ?

* * *

Alors ? Content, pas content ?

A bientôt.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclamer : Scott va nous faire des louveteaux aux cheveux bouclés, va falloir que j'agrandisse la maison aussi ! Sais plus où je vais les mettre !

Mary : Merci pour tous ses compliments qui me font ressembler à une tomate. Je suis très contente que « Les malheurs de Stiles » t'ont fait rire. Une suite, pas pour le moment, peut-être un jour.

Bonne lecture, merci milles fois de me suivre dans mes délires.

* * *

Le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel, mon sac près de la porte est bouclé, tu tournes en rond, jette des regards emplit de haine à chaque personne ayant l'audace de me détailler des yeux.

Je m'amuse, concentrant mon attention sur toi plus tôt que sur mon bras paralysé par la douleur.

Et ce vieil homme dont le nom m'échappe toujours entre, un sourire radieux sur sa bouche ridée.

- Bonjour, Stiles. Content de te revoir. Mr Hale, ajoute t il, avec un hochement de tête.

Je souris timidement, me semble-t-il. Et m'étonne, tu lui réponds d'un « Docteur » qui me sidère tant il est amicale.

- Bien, tes radios sont parfaites. La plaque visée et la nouvelle broche sont en place. Comme je te l'ai expliqué, il suffit de maintenir ton poignet et ta main dans une position constante grâce à l'attèle, refaire le pansement tous les jours, insiste t il à ton intention, tu acquiesce gentiment. Et tout devrait aller pour le mieux, cette fois.

Je déglutis, me souviens qu'il a vu les cicatrices dans mon dos, était là quand mon père a compris…..

- Je passerai te voir chez ton père, ce soir ou demain. Au moindre doute, appelez-moi, dit il, tendant une carte vers toi. Bien, il me reste à vous souhaiter bon retour, éviter de terroriser mes infirmières en partant.

D'une main, tu glisses mon sac sur ton épaule, de l'autre tu me traine vers la sortie, comme cette nuit-là.

- Doucement, me plaigne-je.

- Je t'emmène loin d'ici, dis-tu, bien décidé à quitter ce lieu de malheur le plus vite possible.

Accroché à ton bras, je me laisse gentiment mener à travers ses couloirs bondés. Le sourire aux lèvres, je sais que nulle part ailleurs, je ne serais mieux que blotti dans ta chaleur.

Assis dans cette voiture, envahie de ton odeur, saturée de ta présence, je respire à nouveau.

Je me laisse bercer par ton souffle, regarde les rues défilées.

Te souviens-tu de ces nombreux, bien trop nombreux, trajets en voiture ?

Te souviens-tu de la douleur ravageant mon âme, brulant ta conscience ?

Te souviens-tu que nous sommes morts ensemble ?

* * *

Obliger de te suivre si je ne veux pas perdre ma seule main valide, je cours derrière toi, me retenant de crier de douleur, je sens déjà l'hématome se former sur mon poignet gauche.

Hypnotisé par tes doigts battant la mesure sur la table de cuisine, j'oublie un instant ma douleur, repense à tes mains sur mon corps, à ta rage contenue, et la souffrance que je t'ai infligé.

- J'ai pris le temps de te faire à manger, alors tu manges.

Tu grogne, me faisant bien comprendre que répliquer signerai mon arrêt de mort.

Je souris, ne prend même plus garde à tes menaces.

- Tu as commandé une pizza, c'est ça que tu appelles faire la cuisine !

- Magne-toi de l'avaler !

Et je t'obéis, tu te radoucie, accepte même la part que je te tends, pourtant l'ananas sur la pizza ce n'est vraiment pas ta tasse de thé.

Allongé sans ménagement dans mon lit, je veux protester, dire que je ne suis pas fatigué, que de toute façon j'ai bien trop mal pour me reposer.

Ta main glissant sous ma nuque me fait oublier toutes protestations, je me laisse envouter par tes yeux d'un bleu bestial.

As-tu conscience que l'animal prend possession de ton être ?

Tes mains courent sur mon corps, découvrent ma peau, un frisson parcoure ma chair.

Tu connais mon corps mieux que je ne le connais moi-même, appuyant délicatement dans le creux de ma clavicule, ton sourire anticipe mes soupirs de plaisir.

Sais-tu comme je te haie d'être si parfait ?

Et tu m'interroge.

- Si je suis gentil avec toi, tu dormiras ?

Je me contente de râler, enfonçant ma main dans tes cheveux, bien conscient que je me plierai à ta volonté.

* * *

Le soleil déclinant par la fenêtre, la porte qui claque en douceur et ta voix étouffée.

Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

Je m'étire, refais connaissance avec ma douleur.

Assis sur le bord du lit, je panique, tu te rapproches, visiblement accompagner, je saisie ton t shirt, prie pour qu'il soit assez long pour cacher ma nudité.

- Il vient de se réveiller, murmure ta voix, à travers la porte.

- Il dort, c'est bien, te répond ce vieil homme.

Inévitablement la porte s'ouvre, je le sais, mais ne peux retenir un couinement loin d'être viril.

Tu lèves les yeux au ciel, dois surement penser que je suis irrécupérable.

- Alors, tu t'es bien reposé, me demande cet homme.

Il s'assoit près de moi, ne semble pas gêné par ma quasi nudité, et tu ne gronde pas !

Ma main dans la sienne, je te regarde, m'attend à te voir bondir, mais rien, je serais presque vexé.

- Tout m'a l'air en place, et la douleur ?

Je ne l'écoute pas, concentre toute mon attention sur tes yeux rieurs, tu oses te foutre de moi en plus.

Bras croisé sur ton torse puissant, bien droit, fier de ta personne et de l'effet que tu as sur moi, tu te permets même un clin d'œil moqueur.

- Stiles, susurres-tu, le docteur te pose une question.

- Oui,…..bien sûr et pas du tout…..parce que peut être….Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

- Je disais que Mr Hale s'occupe bien de toi, dit-il, abandonnant ma main. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai voir comment vous refaite son pansement.

Je m'aperçois que mon bras est nu, un peu tuméfié, deux incisions nettes, une sur le dessus du poignet, une autre sur l'extérieur de mon coude, commence à me dire que Frankenstein a du souci à se faire.

Et je te vois t'appliquer à nettoyer le sang séché, désinfecter les plaies, délicatement les couvrir de tulle gras et de gaze, placer au creux de ma main l'attèle, prendre bien garde que le métal n'entre pas en contact avec mes plaies, deux bandes consciencieusement enroulées autour de mon bras, quelque morceaux de sparadrap et tu cherches l'approbation dans les yeux de cet homme étrange.

- C'est parfait, Mr Hale.

Un sourire magnifique, qui d'ordinaire n'est que pour moi, je me renfrogne et tu ris.

De ta main sur mon épaule, tu te relèves, glisse un baiser dans mes cheveux avant de raccompagner le docteur Erbinger, un petit cri de victoire que je garde pour moi, trois jours que je me triture les méninges pour me souvenir de son nom.

Attrapant négligemment le montant de la porte, tu te permets un regard appréciateur sur mes jambes nues.

- Tu devrais t'habiller, je ne crois pas que ton père apprécierait autant que moi que tu dine nu.

Je te maudis, marmonne que je pourrais bien finir par te tuer de colère.

- J'ai entendu, cris tu dans les escaliers.

- Je m'en fous, rage je.

Mon bras serré contre mon ventre, j'erre dans la maison de mon enfance, une force d'attraction invisible me menant à ton corps.

Appuyé au plan de travail, je te vois sourire à mon père, qui se frotte le crâne un peu mal à l'aise.

- Je vous assure, c'est très bien, insiste tu.

- Il n'a jamais été fan de grande cuisine, je voudrais seulement…

- Que ce soit un jour spécial, interroges-tu. Croyez-moi, il sera très content, n'est-ce pas ? Termines-tu en me regardant.

- Qui moi, paniqué-je. Je ….euh, je sais pas… Par pitié dis-moi ce que je dois dire, te supplié-je.

- Dis que tu es content, fais un gros câlin à ton père et dans environ trois minutes et quelques secondes, vas ouvrir la porte, conclus tu, regardant l'horloge au-dessus de la cuisinière.

Je ne me pose pas plus de question, m'abandonne bien volontiers dans les bras de mon père, fermant les yeux, sentant ta satisfaction courir sur ma peau.

* * *

Un peu court, certes, j'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu.

Bye.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclamer : Les petits loups seront là pour le printemps, trop contente !

Loki Megurine : Merci beaucoup, un peu difficile à écrire par moment, surtout les souffrances de Stiles et Derek. Je suis très heureuse qu'elle te plaise. Voilà la suite.

Mary : Comme toujours savoir que tu me suis me comble de bonheur. Bonne lecture.

Une pensée toute particulière pour Toshinou qui m'a inspiré pour ce chapitre culinaire, si on peut dire.

Un gros câlin pour ma sœur sans qui tout cela n'aurait jamais existé.

Et à tous, encore une fois, un énorme, monumental, phénoménal merci de me lire.

* * *

Je te regarde, pense réellement, pour la première fois, t'avoir sauvé des ténèbres, les pas trainant de Scott agrippent le gravier de l'allée, et il sonne.

Tu ne sembles pas décidé à quitter l'étreinte de ton père, je soupire pour la forme, glisse en souplesse vers la porte.

- Entre.

Rien de superflu, juste le nécessaire, Scott ferme derrière lui, te cherche des narines et se dirige vers la cuisine.

Je le retiens par le bras, un éclat de colère dans son regard vite effacé par la lueur douce dans mes yeux.

- Stiles pleure dans les bras de son père, accorde lui quelque minutes pour se calmer, murmure je.

Scott acquiesce, se laisse tomber dans le canapé où je le rejoins.

- Donc il pleure, pourquoi ? demande t il.

- Il est heureux.

- C'est une bonne chose.

Je contrôle à grande peine les sens du loup, écoute le rythme du cœur de Scott se répercuter contre le bois du sofa, veux absolument vous laisser discuter en paix.

- Je crois que je te dois quelques excuses, peut-être même des remercîments, murmure Scott.

- En effet.

- Et voilà c'est fait, alors ?

- Oui c'est fait.

Pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Tu parais, tout auréole de sérénité, me souris, et tend la main à ton ami.

- Hey, mec, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Derek m'a invité pour le diner.

Un autre sourire me réchauffe le cœur, j'ai gagné la bataille.

- Et ton bras ? Pas trop douloureux ?

- Non, j'ai connu pire, crois-moi.

Je n'écoute pas plus longtemps votre babillage inutile, me contente de te savoir heureux, sors prendre l'air, vite rejoins par ton père.

- C'est bien ce que tu as fait pour lui. Tu sais, inviter Scott et….et tout le reste.

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Je l'ai fait plus pour moi que pour lui.

- Inviter Scott, s'étonne t il.

- Non, répond je, ne pouvant retenir un sourire. Lui sauver la vie.

- Pour lui ou pour toi, ça me va.

Claquant mon épaule, il rentre, dit que s'il ne se dépêche pas, nous n'aurons que du pain pour le diner.

Je me retiens de lui dire que rien ne presse, qu'il reste au moins une heure de cuisson, me dis qu'il doit penser qu'apprécier le petit ami loup garou sadiquoéffrayant de son fils ça ne se fait pas pour un shérif respectable.

Je reste à contempler la lune gibbeuse, espère que ton bras ira mieux dans quelques jours. Cette pleine lune promet d'être mémorable.

J'entends ton père râler, le torchon a pris feu, il ne peut sortir la dinde du four pour l'arroser.

- Attendez, je vais le faire.

Du bout des doigts, je tire le plat, me retiens de crier, l'odeur de ma chair brûlée emplit la cuisine.

- Ouvrez la porte, ordonné-je. C'est perturbant de sentir sa peau griller !

- Tu sais que j'ai un placard plein à craquer de torchon à l'étage, s'insurge t il.

- C'est bon, regardez c'est déjà cicatrisé.

- C'est dingue, comment tu fais ça ? S'étonne t il, un peu comme toi au début.

- Je ne fais rien du tout, c'est l'animal.

Il lance un regard ébahi à mes doigts tout neuf, attrape la corbeille de pain et l'une des bouteilles de soda qu'il a acheté rien que pour toi, avant de partir vers la salle à manger.

- Salut, Scott. Ça va ?

- Oui, shérif. Et toi ?

Je perçois la confusion brouiller tes sens, m'amuse de te voir si perturbé pour de bonne raison, pense que tu n'as pas fini d'être étonné.

- A table les garçons, lance ton père.

Naturellement, je m'assois à ta droite, remplis ton verre de ce soda qui te gardera éveillé toute la nuit, pense profiter de toi, juste un peu. Ton père glisse furtivement la main sur ton épaule, en prenant la chaise de gauche en bout de table.

Tu lui souris.

Un choc sous la table, Scott vient de prendre ton pied dans le tibia, il rit.

Quelle connerie a-t-il bien pu te dire pour que tu t'énerve ?

Je lui jette mon regard le plus menaçant, laisse un instant le bleu sauvage effleurer mes pupilles, et pose une main sur ta cuisse.

Tu parles, le débit de tes mots dépassant le mur du son.

Je comprends qu'il est question de la voiture, me dis que définitivement vous ne grandirez jamais, laisse l'idée glisser dans ma tête et pense que c'est une bonne chose.

Tu te ratatine sur la chaise, une moue boudeuse accrochée à tes lèvres merveilleuses. Ton père secoue la tête, tout comme moi, doit penser que vous êtes irrécupérable et que c'est très bien ainsi.

- Et le travail ? Demande t il à Scott.

- On a eu un varan de Komodo…..

- Un dragon, tu veux dire, t'extasie tu, oubliant de bouder. Pour de vrai.

- Ouais, t'aurais vu le bête. Plus de deux mètres pour cent kilo. Une haleine à faire tomber les morts, et cet animal stupide est allée se coincer la patte dans un enjoliveur, rit il. Du coup, il s'est arraché les griffes.

- Tu déconne !

- Non, s'exclame Scott. Imagine la scène, une bonne femme toute pomponnée entrer en furie dans le cabinet en nous disant qu'il fallait absolument qu'on sauve la vie de son bébé ! Deaton et moi, on était juste écroulé de rire.

- J'espère au moins que vous l'avez sauvé, te moque tu gentiment.

- La défense des espèces protégées et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour, fanfaronne Scott, coulant un regard ironique vers moi.

Crois-tu que d'ici je pourrais lui taillader les jambes sans que ton père ne le voit ?

Me contente d'un regard où perce l'envie de meurtre, je contracte mes mâchoires, me promet d'aller lui faire la peau cette nuit.

- C'est pas vrai, j'aurais vraiment voulu voir ça.

- Si tu es libre demain soir, je dois passer le voir pour m'assurer qu'il guérisse bien, je t'emmène, propose t il.

Je décide de remettre mes menaces de mort à plus tard.

- Et comment ! Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde.

J'enfonce mes griffes doucement dans ta cuisse, prend bien garde à ne pas entailler ta peau.

Tu me jette un regard outré, pas crédible une minute, j'embrasse ta joue, tu siffle entre tes dents un « tricheur » rageur, et je souris.

Sais-tu comme il est doux de te voir heureux, insouciant ?

Sais-tu comme il est doux de rire avec toi ?

Sais-tu comme il est doux de penser à notre avenir sereinement ?

Passant des dragons aux mesures de veille sanitaire dans les films de zombies sans aucunes transitions, tu arguments, très sérieux.

- Et moi je te dis que face à un loup garou, un zombie ça fait pas le poids ! Ton décérébré se fera botter le cul en moins de deux, et hop plié le film d'horreur gore.

- Face à une armée, même un loup garou surentrainé comme De….Jacob de Twilight, se rattrape Scott, ne tiendrait pas plus de dix minutes. Crois moi je sais de quoi je parle !

L'absurdité de votre conversation m'assomme.

Sauter par-dessus la table, égorger Scott pour qu'il se taise ! Pas envisageable.

Te plaquer contre le mur, enfoncer ma langue dans ta bouche ! Tout aussi risquer.

Me rouler en boule à tes pieds, me laisser crever de faim ! A tenter, peut-être.

Je bénis le ciel de t'avoir fait cadeau d'un père si prévenant.

- Mais dis-moi, Scott. Isaac n'est pas avec toi ?

Toute couleur ayant quitté son visage, mon apprenti loup garou dégluti difficilement.

- En fait, euh il est de service au grill ce soir. Il nous rejoint quand il finit son travail.

- Pourtant, il travaille depuis dimanche dernier, se rappelle ton père. C'est long comme semaine.

- Il devait trav…..travaillé mercredi. Et euh en fait ….il a donc ….ben en fait échanger son service avec un de ses collègues. C'est que…. c'est que

- C'est la pleine lune mercredi, le coupe je.

- C'est vrai alors ce truc avec la pleine lune, me répond ton père. Parce que tu te transforme à volonté, je pensais que c'était juste une légende.

- Moi, je suis un loup de naissance, la lune n'a pas le même impact sur mon comportement que sur ceux qui ont été mordu.

- Ah d'accord, s'exclame t il.

- Wow wow wow, c'est quoi ce délire, crie tu.

- Oh je ne t'as pas dit ? Me moqué-je, sadiquement. Il semblerait qu'un gamin débile ait laissé entendre que j'étais un loup garou. Et vois-tu, ton père n'étant pas un idiot…..

- Il a tout compris, termine tu, te ratatinant sur ta chaise, la crainte irradiant de toi pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Laissant brûler ma colère un instant, j'hésite à te punir sur le champ, me ravise, pensant que me voir te brutaliser signerai la fin de la trêve avec ton père.

- Ton cœur va finir par te briser les côtes, si tu ne te calme pas !

- Je je je …..

- Tu es désolé ? Ouais, je sais. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, chuchote je à ton oreille.

Tu déglutis, dois déjà échafauder des plans abracadabrants pour t'enfuir loin de moi.

Je m'amuse encore de ta terreur, et glisse à nouveau ma main sur ta cuisse, laisse affleurer ce que je brûle de te faire dans mes yeux, et tu respires enfin, me fusillant du regard.

- C'est pas sympa, crache tu. Tu ne devrais pas me faire peur comme ça.

Je ne réponds pas, laisse le soin à ton père de poursuivre son interrogatoire.

- Presque cinq ans que tu viens ici tous les week end, et tu n'as pas été foutu de trouver quelques minutes pour me dire que tu es un loup garou, s'offusque ton père.

- C'est pas le genre de trucs qu'on balance entre le fromage et le dessert, se défend Scott.

- Je m'en doute, mais tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, depuis le temps, non.

- Je suppose que j'aurais dû ajoute que Derek aussi est un loup ? Histoire que tu t'inquiètes encore plus.

- Oui, peut-être. Mais j'aurais aimé savoir.

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas comment dire une chose pareille. C'est perturbant, tu comprends.

Ton père acquiesce, l'envie de traumatiser un peu plus ce jeune loup désobéissant me prend à la gorge.

- Et donc c'est ce garçon bizarre qui t'enferme les soirs de pleine lune ?

- Oui, crache t il, entre ses dents.

- Tu lui as dit, comme ça, genre « tiens au fait, à la pleine lune je me couvre de poils et j'ai envie de chair fraiche, ça t'embête pas de m'attacher », rouspète tu.

- T'es con ou quoi ! Bien sûr que non, mais tu vois pour ce truc chez lui, tu sais quand j'ai….

- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, le coupe tu.

- Et bien, il m'as vu.

- D'accord, je comprends mieux, réponds tu.

Moi pas du tout, me promets de t'extirper les informations, par la torture si nécessaire.

- Mais je lui fais confiance, vraiment, insiste Scott.

Comme un seul homme, Scott et moi nous tournons vers l'entrée, je sens monter la bête, prête à se battre pour toi.

Déjà débout, Scott appuie sur mon épaule pour me faire rassoir, il glisse en douceur sur le parquet, ouvre la porte avant même que la main d'Isaac ne touche la poignée.

- Montre ça, ordonne t il, attrapant la main de son étrange ami.

- C'est rien, je t'assure, murmure t il, mal à l'aise. Je me suis entaillé le doigt en coupant du citron, c'est pas grave.

- Shérif, je t'empreinte la salle de bain.

Trainer sans ménagement par Scott, Isaac nous adresse un sourire d'excuse en montant les premières marches.

Le tambour de cœur de Scott résonne dans ma tête, oubliant ta voix, rien qu'un instant je me concentre sur ce loup garou stupide et ses manières bizarres.

- Dis-moi, exactement, comment s'est arrivé, interroge Scott, maitrisant mal l'animal en lui.

- Bêtement, je coupais du citron pour les cocktails et la lame m'a échappé, c'est rien, vraiment.

- La coupure est profonde, marmonne t il. Il faudrait peut-être aller à l'hôpital.

- Je t'en prie, un petit pansement, ça devrait suffire. Je montrerai ma main à ta mère demain, promis.

Triturant la peau déchirée, Scott regarde hypnotisé le sang jaillir de la chair, s'enivre du parfum délicieux d'Isaac, les yeux déjà couleur d'or, il sait que bientôt l'animal prendra le dessus.

La main d'Isaac sur son bras le fait sombrer définitivement, la bête bruisse dans ses yeux, menaçant de posséder le jeune homme accroché à son corps.

Isaac perd le contrôle de ses sens, irrémédiablement attiré par la chaleur du loup, oublie tout principe de sécurité, se colle contre son ami, emprisonnant ses lèvres en un geste possessif.

Scott ne se pose pas plus de question, glisse ses doigts redevenu humains sur les joues minces, se délecte de la langue d'Isaac dans sa bouche, plaquant le jeune homme contre le lavabo.

Oubliant le monde tout autant que le danger que représente le loup, Isaac arrime ses mains aux hanches de Scott.

Un baiser long, furieux, empreint de douleur, sonnant presque comme un adieu.

Scott agrippe la chemise d'Isaac, quitte ses lèvres, frotte son front contre la joue du jeune homme, respire profondément pour reprendre son souffle.

Se gardant bien d'ouvrir les yeux, Scott attrape le petit pansement, le tend à Isaac et s'écarte.

- Couvre ta plaie, s'il te plait, implore t il.

Isaac obéit, craignant la colère du loup.

Appuyé à la porte, Scott ose ouvrir les yeux, pose un regard emplit de regrets sur son ami, voit bien le petit filet de sang s'échapper de sa lèvre déchiré.

Isaac ne commente pas, jette le petit papier couvert du sang qu'il vient d'essuyer sur sa bouche, baisse la tête pour regarder Scott dans les yeux.

- J'ai faim, sourit t il, en une tentative de réconciliation.

Scott acquiesce, ouvre la porte, s'écartant pour laisser le jeune homme passer.

Me lançant un regard suppliant, Scott vide son verre d'eau en s'asseyant. Je hoche la tête. Il se ressaisie, bien décidé à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Prenant place à la droite de ton loup garou de meilleur ami, Isaac, puisque je sais que c'est lui, me tend une main.

- Isaac, enchanté.

- Derek, marmonné-je, pensant qu'il a vraiment l'air content.

- Ca va, shérif ? Vous nous avez fait quoi de bon, je meurs de faim.

- Une dinde de Thanksgiving, un peu prétentieux surement mais je me suis dit pourquoi pas.

- On est en juillet, c'est pas un peu tôt pour cette fête, rit ce gamin exaspérant.

Un silence pesant s'abat sur vous, l'incompréhension de ce garçon fait écho à la mienne.

Je contracte ma main sur ta cuisse, cherche une réponse.

Les larmes menaçant tes yeux magnifiques, tu murmures plus que tu ne parles.

- Thanksgiving est la dernière fête que nous avons passée avec maman…

De la tête aux pieds, mon corps se contracte, ta peine tremble de te submerger de nouveau.

Et encore une fois, je bénis le ciel.

- Tu aurais dû voir Derek avec les deux mains enfoncer dans cette pauvre bête, rit ton père. C'était terrifiant.

- Je suis sûr qu'il était aux anges, souris tu, timidement.

- Oh que oui, vraiment effrayant.

- Je suis un loup garou, la chair fraiche, ça m'existe.

Comme pour appuyer mon argumentation, je glisse ma main de ta cuisse à ton ventre, ne m'abstenant pas de caresser cette partie tendre de ton corps, que je rêve de posséder.

Scott lève les yeux au ciel, ton père semble me menacer de mort de ses yeux, et ce gamin sourit, coule un regard d'envie vers ton ami.

Je laisse échapper un rire, pense que tout compte fait, je l'aime bien cet Isaac.

- Lâche mon fils et vas sortir cette bête du four, où là c'est sûr on se contentera de pain !

Je soupire, abandonne le coton de mon t shirt sur ton ventre, me résigne à devoir attendre pour toucher ta peau.

- Et prends un torchon cette fois, rouspète ton père.

Tes yeux se rétrécissent, visiblement mécontent, tu m'interroge d'un hochement de tête.

Sournoisement je cligne de l'œil, m'esquive vers la cuisine.

- Il a sorti le plat du four à mains nues, explique ton père.

- Espèce de débile de loup garou, râles-tu. Et tu l'as laissé faire !

- Parce que tu crois que j'aurais pu imaginer qu'il ferait ça.

Isaac tapote la jambe de Scott, j'entends ce stupide loup garou se tendre.

- Ca va, demande timidement le gamin.

Scott hoche la tête, effleure l'épaule de son ami.

- C'est bon. Tu n'as pas soif, interroge t il, cherchant à détourner l'attention.

- Je voudrais bien une bière.

- Y en a pas, dit mal à l'aise ton père. C'est euh, comment dire….

- Je suis alcoolique, le coupe tu. Ces deux nigauds ont décidé de tout jeter.

- Ok, tu partages ton soda avec moi, te demande naturellement Isaac.

Tu te contentes d'un sourire comme réponse, peinant à remplir le verre du gamin de la main gauche.

- Alors tu travailles dans un grill ?

- Oui, c'est pas terrible. Mais ça paye pas si mal, surtout avec les pourboires.

- Derek, tu crois que je pourrais faire serveur ?

- Absolument pas, tranché-je. Même avec tes deux mains en état de fonctionner, tu es bien trop maladroit.

- Mais si tu restes avec moi, pour rattraper mes bêtises, ça devrait aller, non, insiste tu.

- Parce que tu m'imagine écouter des abrutis à longueur de journée et les servir en souriant !

- Non, bien sûr, que non, ris-tu. Mais tu restes à côté de moi et quand je dérape tu me rattrape, tu m'évite de faire tomber mon plateau, et quand les gens sont désagréables avec moi tu grogne.

- Laisse tomber le métier de serveur, on va faire comme c'était prévu et tout se passera très bien.

Je râle contre ce couteau inutile, regarde ton père, il soupire et acquiesce de la tête.

Sortant une griffe, je découpe lentement la chair fumante, m'enivre du parfum de la viande, laisse la bête percer dans mes yeux, les pose sur toi.

Tu frémis, je jubile.

- Tu as des projets, t'interroge ton père.

Tu trésailles, peut-être est-ce trop tôt ?

Je sers les assiettes une à une, ton père dépose le plat de frite sur la table, tu te ressaisie juste un peu.

M'asseyant près de toi, tu me tends ton couteau, coupant ta viande je frotte ma jambe contre la tienne.

- Dis-lui, murmuré je, à ton oreille.

- En septembre, je passe une session de rattrapage pour obtenir mon diplôme de fin d'étude. Et si tout se passe bien…..

- Ce qui est sûr et certain, te coupe je, menaçant.

- Ce qui est sûr et certain, reprends-tu, je rentre dans un programme universitaire pour devenir psychologue spécialisé dans la victimologie.

- Mais c'est génial, ça, s'extasie Scott.

- Oui, vraiment, confirme ton père.

- Ils disent que j'ai le niveau et avec mon travail au centre un peu d'expérience, mais je ne suis pas très sûr d'en être capable.

- Tu t'en sortiras très bien, cherche à te rassurer ton père.

La panique se lit dans tes yeux, tu souris tout de même, décidant que t'inquiéter aujourd'hui ne rendra pas demain moins effrayant, et pourtant l'ombre te menace toujours.

- Je vais déjà essayer d'obtenir mon diplôme de fin d'étude, bon c'est sûr qu'avec mes notes de l'époque et mon cerveau génial, y a pas trop de risque mais imagine, t'écris tu, me regardant, oubliant les autres personne, que je stresse à mort, que je fasse une crise de panique comme je sais très bien les faire et que tu ne sois pas là pour me calmer, ou que je me mettes à pleurer comme un bébé ou pire si je perds pieds et que je me mettes à taper sur tout ce qui bouge, parce que c'est …

Me glissant derrière toi, je te soulève de ta chaise, t'emprisonne de mes bras, souffle dans ta nuque, murmure près de ton oreille.

- Que fait mon cœur ?

- Il bat doucement contre mon dos, bredouilles-tu, en un automatisme.

- Où sont mes mains ?

- Contre mon cœur, réponds tu, dans un soupire.

- Que fait mon corps ?

- Il est autour de moi, susurre tu, presque calme.

- Et ?

- Je me sens mieux, souffle tu, à nouveau maître de tes émotions. Vraiment mieux.

Je laisse mes bras autour de ton corps encore quelques secondes et appuie sur ton épaule pour te faire assoir.

Mal à l'aise, ton père se frotte le crâne, Scott regarde discrètement, enfin le pense t il, Isaac et ce garçon semble souffrir avec toi.

- Ca faisait longtemps, chatonne tu, te forçant un peu, qu'il n'avait pas pu jouer au chevalier en armure. Tu sais, les hommes faut leur faire croire qu'ils sont indispensables, lance tu à Isaac.

Te répondant d'un sourire crispé, il ose un autre regard vers Scott, triturant le pansement sur son doigt.

- Bon, ça va être froid, rouspète tu. Mangeons.

La soirée s'étire sur la maison, apaisant définitivement tes craintes. Isaac assit au sol appuyé au canapé, négligemment collé à la jambe de Scott, vous écoute raconter vos mémoires de lycéen aux prises avec un loup garou démonique, moi en l'occurrence.

Je me permets un ou deux grognements sous les rires de ton père et de ce gamin effrayé.

Presque trois du matin, lorsque je te dépose sur le lit, écoutant la vieille Toyota s'éloigner, Isaac tremblant sans que ne sache pourquoi sur le siège passager et Scott se concentrant pour maitriser sa colère.

Serait-ce baiser qui les perturbe tant ?

Je ne me pose pas plus de question, maladroitement étalé sur le lit, tu oses me regarder avec cette flamme que je connais trop bien.

- Aide-moi à me déshabiller.

L'aube nous surprendra essouffler, transit de fatigue mais comblé.

* * *

Alors ? Il fût long à venir, l'attente valait elle le coup ?

A bientôt.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclamer : plus on est de fous, plus on rit. J'adopte Boyd aussi, il y des volontaires pour Erika, parce que moi j'ai plus de place.

Loki Megurine : Merci pour les compliments, la suite la voilà avec en vedette Scott et Isaac.

Mary : Merci, une bonne journée à toi aussi. J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

A tous, bonne lecture, et un grand merci de me suivre.

* * *

Les mains dans les poches, son sac prêt de tomber de son épaule, Isaac marche, chantonne, caresses du doigt le MP3 de Scott dans sa poche.

Un mouvement vif au coin de l'œil attire son attention, garé à l'orée de la forêt, le quatre quatre noir de Stiles vient de s'arrêter sur un chemin de terre.

Isaac approche, pense marcher un peu avec l'ami de Scott, se dit que c'est peut-être le moment d'éclaircir certaines zones d'ombres.

Il avance, s'attendant à voir ce type étrange vêtu de noir, Derek se souvient il, sortir pour ouvrir la portière de Stiles. Mais rien ne bouge, il s'approche un peu plus, par la fenêtre du coffre, il assiste impuissant à l'extase du loup garou.

Prudemment, il recule, sert un peu plus la main sur le MP3, remonte la rue le plus vite possible, soupire de soulagement, la voiture est dans l'allée, Scott est là.

- Dis, Scott, je ne savais pas que Derek avait une petite amie, lance t il, en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Quoi ?

- Ouais, parce que je viens de voir un truc hallucinant. Derek affalait à l'arrière du quatre quatre, il appuyait la tête de quelqu'un sur son entre jambe. Et crois-moi, c'était pas pour ramasser ses clés !

- Isaac, soupire Scott. Tu sais. Je sais que tu sais, et tu sais que je sais que tu sais.

- Mais je t'assure que c'est vrai, Derek était avec quelqu'un…..

- Arrête de mentir, gronde le loup.

En un automatisme de peur, Isaac recule, se protéger le visage de ses mains, se plis en deux recroqueviller contre le mur de la cuisine.

Scott abandonne sa chaise, se penche sur son ami, emprisonnant doucement ses poignets de ses mains, la culpabilité affleurant son regard, Scott calme la bête, retrouvant sa voix douce et profonde qu'Isaac aime tant.

- Désolé, je ne …ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Ça va ? Tente-t-il.

Isaac se redresse, sent pulser le sang du loup contre ses poignets et ravale ses larmes.

- Oui, oui, bredouille t il. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que tu t'énerve contre moi, c'est tout.

- Je ne le ferais plus, promet Scott.

- Non, ça va. C'est pas grave, j'ai juste cru….enfin tu vois…..rien qu'un instant….mais c'est fini, ça va. Aide-moi à me lever.

Scott soulève Isaac comme un fétu de paille, le traine jusqu'à la chaise. Tout en gardant son poignet dans la main, le loup attrape un verre qu'il remplit du reste de sa cannette de soda, avant de le tendre à son ami.

Avec un sourire rassurant, Isaac accepte le verre, le vide en une seule gorgée.

- J'ai toujours été honnête avec toi, quel que soit le sujet, commence Scott. Si tu as des questions, pose les moi directement. Je m'efforcerai d'y répondre de mon mieux.

- Tu n'as pas l'air déranger par l'idée de ton meilleur ami servant de poupée gonflable à ce psychopathe.

- Derek n'est pas un psychopathe, c'est un handicapé des sentiments, dit-il, pense très fort un « tout comme moi ». La relation qu'il a avec Stiles est perturbante, pour moi, vraiment perturbante, mais il l'a sauvé d'une façon que tu ne peux pas imaginer…..

- Si je peux, conteste Isaac, appuyant son regard sur la main de Scott toujours sur son bras.

Le loup dégluti, arrache sa main de la cicatrice qu'il connait par cœur.

- Non, tu ne sais pas. Pour Stiles, c'est bien…..tellement pire, je …..Je n'aurais rien pu faire pour lui, c'est pas comme pour toi.

- Mais tu es un loup garou, toi aussi. Tu es fort, tellement puissant, personne ne peut te résister. Qui que ce soit, tu l'aurais écrasé comme une mouche….

- Ce n'est pas une question de force, enfin si mais pas ce genre de force. C'est compliqué, tu comprends ?

- Je crois, dit timidement Isaac. Donc Stiles remercie Derek en étant son jouet ?

Scott sourit, voudrait que ce soit aussi simple.

- Non, Stiles et Derek sont bien ensemble, Stiles a besoin de Derek pour rester debout, et Derek refuse de le laisser tomber.

- Et le sexe ? C'est bizarre comme façon d'aider quelqu'un, tu ne trouves pas, insiste Isaac.

- Dans le cas de Stiles et Derek, non pas vraiment, c'est leur façon de communiquer. Si tu lui répète je te fais la peau, mais Derek est quelqu'un de bien, et il aime Stiles, sincèrement, tel qu'il est.

- Et Stiles ?

- Stiles aussi, se contente de répondre Scott, pas décidé à dire tout haut que son ami aime un loup garou presque psychopathe. Bien que ne sache pas pourquoi.

- Mais vous êtes fascinants, tant de puissance, de sauvagerie contenue. C'est séduisant, complète Isaac, effrayé par le sous-entendu.

- Tu sais que la plus part du temps, je ne suis absolument pas sûr de ce que je fais. J'aurais pu te faire mal, tout à l'heure….

- Mais tu sais te contrôler avec moi, comme Derek avec Stiles.

Rattrapant la balle au bond, Scott colle un air grave sur son visage, décidé à mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Vas s'y, pose-moi la question qui te brûle les lèvres.

- Non, je …..

- Arrête de jouer les innocents, je peux presque l'entendre tant elle tourne dans ta tête depuis des mois.

- Je ne vois pas ce que…..

- Ce que tu veux savoir, interroge Scott, n'attendant pas la réponse pour poursuivre. Tu veux savoir ce que je pense des relations entre hommes.

Isaac se sent rougir, baisse la tête en un espoir ridicule d'échapper au regard intense du loup.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, je pense que chacun a le droit de vivre comme il l'entend. Stiles a vraiment l'air heureux avec Derek, ça me suffit.

- Mais toi personnellement, tu…..

- Je ne te repousse jamais quand tu te glisses dans mon lit la nuit.

- Mais c'est les cauchemars, se défend Isaac, parce que j'ai peur, que j'ai besoin de toi pour me calmer, et pas pour….tu vois quoi ?

- Peut-être, concède Scott. Je ne te repousse pas non plus quand tu prends ma main devant un film ou que tu t'endors sur ma cuisse.

- Mais c'est parce que tu veux toujours regarder des films violents, je n'aime pas ça.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de les regarder avec moi.

Scott sent la bête gratter la surface de sa conscience, sa main tremble alors que l'animal veut saisir le bras d'Isaac.

- Jamais je ne t'ai repoussé quand tu m'as embrassé, ajoute t il.

- Mais j'étais bourré, réplique Isaac. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais.

- La première fois, je veux bien. Mais la deuxième ? Et la troisième ainsi que la quatrième fois ? Là aussi tu avais bu ?

- Quatre fois tu es sûre.

- Absolument, pas plus tard qu'hier, si je me souviens bien, insiste Scott.

- Non tu triches, s'insurge Isaac, hier c'était de ta faute. Ta façon de me regarder avec tes yeux tout loup garou, là.

- Avec quoi veux-tu que je te regarde d'autre, rit Scott. Et je n'étais même pas transformer.

- Oh que si, souffle le jeune homme. Tes yeux étaient jaunes, ta respiration différente comme ta façon de me toucher, je …

- Fallait pas te couper !

- Comme si je l'avais fait exprès.

- Des fois je me demande, murmure le loup.

- Tu me crois manipulateur à ce point, s'énerve Isaac. C'est toi …moi je ne t'avais rien demandé….

- Parce que tu voulais que je te laisse avec ce type, peut-être.

L'or incandescent brouille la vue de Scott, la pulsation de la bête menace son cœur d'homme, et Isaac s'écarte.

- Non, non, je ….euh je vais…

Scott agrippe la chemise du jeune homme, le plaque au mur, sent bien qu'il ne contrôle plus rien.

Les mains d'Isaac battent l'air, impuissantes à repousser le loup garou. Scott pense s'enfuir en courant rien qu'un instant, avant d'enlacer son ami tremblant.

Son visage dans le creux du cou, la carotide bruyante dans son oreille, Scott veut calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur, faire taire la bête, et ne trouve rien de mieux à faire qu'avaler brutalement la bouche frémissante.

Les mains incertaines, Isaac ose une caresse dans le dos du loup, ses jambes se dérobant sous lui, il est retenu par les dents mordillant ses lèvres, se laisse bercé par les soupires de Scott, et ses mains sur ses hanches.

Le choc d'une langue contre la sienne réveille Scott, il s'écarte, se ravise, rattrapant Isaac qui manque de perdre l'équilibre, privé de l'appui du corps du loup contre le sien.

Le rétablissant de son mieux, Scott lâche les bras de son ami, qu'une fois persuadé qu'il ne risque plus de s'écraser au sol.

- Excuse-moi, bredouille Scott. Je ne voulais pas…

- Ca va, je crois que je l'ai cherché, marmonne Isaac, piteusement.

- Non, je n'aurais pas dû.

- C'est bon je te dis, s'énerve le jeune homme. C'est de ma faute autant que la tienne.

Isaac essuie le reste de salive à la commissure de ses lèvres, attrape son sac et prend la direction de l'escalier.

- Isaac, supplie Scott.

Pas de réponse.

- Isaac, insiste t il.

Les premières marches.

- ISAAC, gronde la bête. Reste ici.

L'homme s'arrête en plein élan, se retourne prudemment, ose regarder le loup bien en face.

- Quoi ? Tu vas me faire quoi si je ne t'obéis pas, me frapper, nargue t il. C'est bon je connais.

- Je ne vais pas te frapper, articule Scott, tentant de maitriser l'animal. J'ai besoin de …..On doit parler.

- Oh s'il te plait, implore Isaac. C'est bien assez difficile pour moi. Je te facilite les choses, d'accord. Je disparais de ta vie, et tu fais comme si tu ne m'en voulais pas.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, enfin si peut être un peu. Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes, laisse-moi du temps.

- Du temps pour quoi, oublier ? Désolé, moi je n'ai pas envie d'oublier, je préfère….

- Laisse-moi le temps de me faire à l'idée, l'imaginer c'est une chose, la vivre s'en ait une autre. J'ai toujours pensé que je serais comme tout le monde, tu vois, genre marié deux enfants et demi….

- Tu es un loup garou, se moque, gentiment Isaac. Comment peux-tu penser finir comme monsieur tout le monde ?

- J'aurais pu, avec Al….

- Si tu prononces son nom, je te fais la peau.

- D'accord, sourit Scott. On va y aller par étape, tu veux bien ?

Isaac sourit à son tour, lâche son sac sur la première marche, se rapproche se Scott.

- C'est quoi la première étape ?

Scott est pris au dépourvu, se tord les mains nerveusement, pense un instant appeler Stiles ou Derek pour leur demander leur avis, chasse l'idée aussi vite qu'elle était venu. Hésitant, il glisse sa main dans celle d'Isaac, le tire doucement vers le canapé.

Scott s'assoit, semble hésiter, et fini par s'allonger, invitant Isaac à venir contre lui.

Docile, le jeune homme se coule contre le corps ferme, sourit à l'idée d'être bien plus imposant et pourtant bien plus faible que son ami, petit ami, ose t il penser.

Une main contre sa poitrine bruyante, Scott respire difficilement, fait craquer ses articulations, et glisse ses doigts autour de ceux de son ami.

- Câlins et baiser tendre, ça te va comme première étape ? Interroge le loup.

Isaac hoche doucement la tête contre la joue de Scott, laisse un sourire béat étirer ses lèvres, espère s'endormir contre le loup garou.

Scott cale sa tête dans les cheveux bouclés, respire leur doux parfum, ose un baiser sur le front et sent Isaac se tendre contre son corps.

* * *

Un peu court, je sais. La suite bientôt.

Toujours pas de volontaire pour Erika ? La pauvre elle va se retrouver seule à Beacon Hills.

Bye.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclamer : finalement j'ouvre aussi la porte à Peter, une vraie ménagerie chez moi, j'vous jure !

Luna : Merci pour ce gentil commentaire, bien d'accord avec toi, cette histoire est difficile, mais je me devais de l'écrire. Derek est le point d'ancrage de Stiles, la suite ne fera que le confirmer. Je le voulais soumis et dévoué à la cause de Stiles, tout en gardant son côté bestial et possessif, j'espère avoir bien su faire passer ces émotions. Contente que tu es apprécié Et je me soumettrai à ta volonté.

Loki Megurine : Erika est toute à toi. Je suis contente que cette histoire, bien que difficile, te plaise. En espérant que la suite sera toujours à ton goût, avec les deux couples, bien sûr.

Mary : Quel enthousiasme, je ne pensais pas que cette fics plairait autant. J'aime bien Scott, préfère de loin Isaac, la suite la voici.

Tes yeux au clair de lune.

Alyceis : Je suis très heureuse que cette histoire est si bien était accueilli. Bien contente d'en avoir inspiré d'autres. Allison sympathique, c'est un défi que je m'étais lancé.

Et je me soumettrai à ta volonté….

Maastika : La dualité de Derek est une composante très importante dans leur rapport, l'opposions entre violence et douceur est à l'image des personnages, brutalité pour Derek et tendresse pour Stiles. Je suis très flatté d'avoir su susciter ton intérêt en écrivant cette histoire. A bientôt, j'espère.

A tous un énorme merci, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitait pas à rouspéter.

Un peu plus léger, ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant, j'espère.

* * *

La tête dans le creux de ton aine, hypnotisé par les reflets sur le plafond de la voiture, ta main caressant mes cheveux, je me demande encore pourquoi tu refuses que je me lève.

- Tu veux qu'on recommence ? Demandé-je, dans un espoir.

- Non, d'ailleurs, tu devrais t'habiller, me réprimande tu, tu vas finir par attraper un rhume.

- En plein mois de juillet !

- Tu es fatigué, plus faible que d'habitude avec l'opération. Et puis de toute façon, tu ne discutes pas avec moi, obéis, conclus tu, menaçant.

A regret, je me redresse, peine à remonter mon jeans, cherchant des yeux mon t shirt, mon regard se pose sur l'horloge, je soupire.

- Ah bravo, à cause de toi, je suis en retard, encore, insiste je.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Scott ne t'en voudra pas, lâche tu, ironique.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Il est occupé, élude tu.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as sauté dessus, rage je, outré.

Tu te glisses derrière moi, caresse mon ventre, je réprime un frisson malgré moi.

- Bien sûr que non, j'avais envie, j'ai juste fais durer le plaisir…et puis fallait bien que je laisse mon odeur sur toi….

- Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de me prendre pour un arbre !

- Je fais juste savoir que tu es à moi.

- C'est bien ce que je dis ! Je ne suis pas un bout de jardin où tu dois pisser dans les coins pour marquer ton territoire.

Je m'agite, essaye de me défaire de ta prise sur mon bras.

- Te fâche pas, murmure tu. Scott n'a même pas remarquer ton retard, il était bien trop occupé.

- Tu m'explique ?

- Franchement, s'il veut que tu sache, je pense que c'est à lui de te le dire.

Je me renfrogne, pense que je vais devoir me balader à moitié nu, quand tu me jette mon t shirt à la figure.

- Tu vas pouvoir y aller. Je viens te chercher pour quelle heure ?

- C'est bon, je demanderai à Scott de me déposer en rentrant, te contre je.

Te glissant entre les fauteuils, tu reprends le siège conducteur, ta main se crispe sur le levier de vitesse, encore cette jalousie absurde.

- Faut pas t'inquiéter, il ne me fera rien. Et puis, je, hésite je …hum il n'y a que toi, tu le sais, non ?

Pour toute réponse tu glisses ta main derrière ma nuque, m'attire à toi, effleure mon front de tes lèvres.

L'animal perçant dans tes yeux, je crains tes ténèbres rien qu'un instant, avant de sentir ta bouche caresser la mienne.

Je soupire.

- Oui je sais, murmures-tu. Pour toujours et à jamais, autant pour toi que pour moi.

Un dernier baiser sur tes lèvres et je descends de voiture, me dirige à pas léger vers la maison de mon ami, entends les roues déraper furieusement sur la terre.

Un drôle de remue-ménage, des murmures, un rire étouffé que je reconnais comme étant celui d'Isaac, je souris en sonnant une seconde fois.

La porte s'ouvre brutalement sur Scott tirant sur son pull pour couvrir sa ceinture.

- Hey, salut, baragouine-t-il. J'ai …..

- Désolé pour le retard.

- Ah oui, excuse, mec, j'ai pas vu passer le temps, je ….

- Non, c'est moi qui suis en retard. Tu connais Derek…..

Scott retrousse le nez, identifie parfaitement ton odeur de loup garou sur ma peau. Je peux presque entendre son cerveau se remplir d'image perturbante du presque psychopathe que tu es, posant les mains sur moi.

- Je te dérange ?

- Non, je …..

- On faisait la sieste, me dit Isaac, passant la tête par la porte du salon.

Je me contente d'un « hum » très clair pour Isaac, laisse flotter mon sourire, ose même un clin d'œil vers ce garçon qui me plais bien.

Scott semble fasciné par le mouvement de son pied contre le parquet, n'ose pas lever les yeux vers moi.

- Alors, tu me le présente cet affreux lézard, lancé-je, pour le réveiller.

- Oui, bien sûr. Attends, je prends mes clés. Il faut que je passe à la clinique, j'ai oublié l'adresse….

Scott monte les escaliers, quatre à quatre. Isaac se frotte les cheveux, vaguement mal à l'aise.

- Je ….

- Non, ça va, le coupe je, de ma voix la plus douce. Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler. Scott le fera peut-être, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, et bien, ce n'est pas grave.

- Mais je…

- Tu as envie de m'en parler, interrogé-je, un hochement de tête me répond. Tu travailles ce soir ?

- Non.

- Tu veux qu'on sorte ?

- Tu veux dire toi et moi ? S'étrangle-t-il.

- Si tu tiens à ta vie, non, commencé-je, en riant. Mais je peux appeler Derek, on se fait un restaurant à quatre ? Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr, terminé-je, un peu plus fort pour être sûr que Scott m'entende.

Un grognement me répond, je ne peux retenir un sourire, tout autant qu'Isaac.

- Je l'attends près de la voiture, fais lui tes yeux de gamin traumatisé, ça marche toujours avec lui.

Un autre grognement.

- Oui, je sais, je suis agaçant à toujours avoir raison.

- Ok, me hurle Scott de l'étage.

Appuyer à la vieille Toyota, je regarde mon ami discuter avec Isaac, peux presque sentir l'air se charger d'éclair entre eux. Le jeune homme se retient difficilement, voudrait enlacer le loup garou, Scott se contente de lui effleurer l'épaule en partant.

J'entends vaguement « à tout à l'heure », attrape mon portable dans ma poche, le colle à mon oreille.

A peine une seconde, et ta respiration me submerge.

- Un resto avec Scott et son copain, ça te va ce soir ?

- Combien de temps ?

- Scott, on en a pour longtemps avec le lézard des enfers.

- Une heure, répond-il, s'asseyant dans la voiture.

-….

- J'ai entendu, je serais devant chez lui dans une heure.

Et tu raccroche, m'en veux-tu de n'avoir pas su le dire ?

* * *

Une demeure d'un autre âge, tel que j'imagine le manoir s'il n'avait pas brûlé, une voiture luxueuse, au moins aussi chère que ta Camaro, et cette blonde minuscule, jolie comme un cœur, perché sur dix centimètres de talon caresse ce lézard répugnant.

- N'est-il pas magnifique, minaude-t-elle, vers moi.

- Absolument, bredouillé-je.

Scott se penche, prend bien garde à ne pas toucher cette bête diabolique. Il examine la patte blessé, fait mine de ne rien distinguer, demande de l'eau pour nettoyer les saletés.

- Oh mais bien sûr, jeune homme, sourit-elle.

- Stiles, tiens lui la tête, il a un truc coincé entre deux griffes. Avec les miennes j'en ai pour deux secondes à lui enlever.

Prenant appui sur mes pieds de chaque côté de cette bête effrayante, j'attrape sa gueule, sens monter la nausée tant l'odeur est répugnante.

L'or perce des yeux de mon ami, sa main se prolonge de longues griffes, il saisit délicatement ce que j'identifie comme un morceau de bois fiché dans la chair écailleuse.

Scott tire doucement l'écharde, et la jette au loin.

- Merde, il devait avoir mal, m'exclame je.

- Non, il ne devait même pas le sentir, affirme-t-il. Mais vois-tu, la salive de ces bêtes est remplit de bactéries, il est capable de s'infecter tout seul, et ce serait vraiment dommage de risqué de tuer « son bébé », dit-il, avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Il…..

Je bascule en arrière, atterri brutalement sur « bébé », retiens un grognement de colère, mais entend parfaitement celui de douleur de Scott.

La bête tient serrée dans sa mâchoire la main du loup garou.

Paniquant, je tire sur la tête de l'animal, me demande ce que peut bien faire cette bonne femme insupportable, vois les crocs s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la chair de mon ami.

Je panique de plus belle, me dit qu'il va finir par lui arracher la main, décide de frapper un grand coup dans son dos.

Ma main irradie de douleur, les crocs de l'animal évitent de peu mon bras, Scott me tiens coller contre son torse, trois mètre en arrière.

- Merci, bégayé-je, à bout de souffle.

- Non, c'est moi.

Scott ressert sa prise sur mon torse, me soulève d'une seule main et recule de plusieurs mètres encore. « Bébé » est très en colère, veut nous bouffer tous les deux, Scott lâche l'animal, l'instinct du lézard lui hurle de se calmer. Il part se réfugier dans ce qui ressemble à un vivarium géant.

La poupée roule des hanches jusqu'à nous, un récipient d'eau dans les mains. Notre proximité semble la gêner mais elle ne commente pas.

- Tenez, dit-elle, déposant le récipient dans les mains de Scott.

Il soupire, je propose de le suivre pour retenir l'animal si nécessaire.

Son regard noir perce ma peau, aussi terrifiant que le tien, juste la douceur de ton affection en moins.

- S'il t'arrive quelque chose, murmure-t-il à mon oreille, Derek m'arrache les yeux avec les dents….

- Littéralement, ne puis je m'empêcher d'ajouter.

- Exact, alors tu restes là, tiens compagnie à Madame…..

- Appelez-moi Ginger, minaude-t-elle, se rapprochant de moi.

Scott approche prudemment de l'animal, d'ici je sens le loup se crisper. Le lézard heurte la paroi de verre, ne peut plus reculer, à contre cœur laisse mon ami le toucher.

Avisant mes bras, l'un couvert d'une cicatrice profonde, l'autre enrubanné de bandage, elle feint l'inquiétude, osant poser sa main parfaitement manucuré sur mon épaule.

- Vous avez eu un accident, jeune homme. Pas trop grave j'espère.

- Mon petit ami a tendance à être violent quand on s'approche de moi, la dernière fois que quelqu'un s'y est risqué, il l'a décapité avec ses dents…

Laissant ma phrase en supant, je souris intérieurement de la voir s'écarter violement.

Elle me regarde, partagé entre la peur panique et l'écœurement d'imaginer Scott poser les mains sur moi.

- Il est …..Il va faire mal à mon bébé, s'il a vu que….que je….

Je laisse un sourire sadique fleurir sur mes lèvres, glisse un bras autour des hanches de Scott quand il se colle à moi. Sans avoir besoin de se concerter, la même idiotie court dans nos têtes.

- Tu l'as laissé te toucher, gronde-t-il, t'imitant parfaitement.

- Ne me punis pas, s'il te plait, pleure je, presque.

- On verra ça à la maison…

Laissant sa main glisser de mon épaule jusqu'à mon flanc qu'il caresse doucement avant d'empoigner brutalement ma main valide.

Ma grimace de douleur n'est pas feinte, je le laisse me trainer jusqu'à la grille, me retiens de rire, quand cette poupée traumatisée ose lui demander comment se porte son « bébé ».

- Il va bien, ne le laissez plus se promener dans le garage sans surveillance, râle Scott.

Nous engouffrant dans la voiture, un fou rire phénoménal nous secoue.

- Non, mais t'as vu sa tête, lâche Scott.

- J'ai l'habitude avec Derek et sa tête de psychopathe, on fait toujours cet effet aux gens. Ça va ta main ?

- Une égratignure, m'assure Scott. Allez, on va rentrer, je voudrais me changer avant qu'on sorte.

- En parlant de sortie...

- J'en sais rien, lâche-t-il, comprenant parfaitement où je veux en venir.

- Il est gentil, je l'aime bien, me contente je d'ajouter.

Scott démarre, frotte sa main pousseuse sur son jeans, me lance un regard qui signifie « on en parlera plus tard », je hoche la tête, et reporte mon attention sur ma main gauche me faisant un mal de chien.

Arrivant aux abords de sa maison, Scott se tend, appuie un peu plus sur l'accélérateur. Je le sais maître du véhicule, m'inquiète tout de même.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Derek est à la maison.

- Oui, il a dit qu'il nous y rejoignait….

- Non, il est dans la maison, dit-il, insistant bien sur les derniers mots.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Dans la maison, avec Isaac !

- Oui, et alors ?

- C'est Derek, bordel ! S'énerve-t-il.

- Oui, et alors ? Répète je, commençant doucement à m'énervé. Tu veux dire, Derek le méchant loup garou avec qui je vis depuis cinq ans, et qui m'a sauvé la vie d'un gentil lycéen sans défense ?

Arrêtant le moteur, Scott me regarde mal à l'aise.

- Oui c'est sûr que dit comme ça…..

- Apprends à lui faire confiance, il le mérite.

Je descends de voiture, avance de quelques pas, murmure que tu comptes plus que tout, sais que tu m'as parfaitement entendu.

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'on en pense de vilain lézard des enfers ?

A bientôt.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclamer : Au secours, Peter va sauter sur Isaac !

Loki Megurine : Merci beaucoup, difficile à mettre en mots effectivement. Je suis très contente que l'histoire te plaise.

* * *

Garant le quatre quatre à quelque mètre de la maison, je sens monter la colère, déjà vingt minutes que vous devriez être rentré et tu n'es toujours pas là.

J'avance, pense devoir t'attendre sur le perron, mais vois la porte s'ouvrir sur ce garçon tremblant.

Il me lance un « bonjour » sincère en m'invitant à entrer.

- Scott t'as appelé ?

- Non, mais tu sais lui et la notion du temps…

Je m'assois dans le canapé, les effluves de Scott et Isaac mêlées me tire un sourire, après tout autant mettre ton retard à profit.

- Alors, comment as-tu connu Scott ?

- A l'école, tout bêtement. Stiles aussi d'ailleurs, mais je crois qu'il ne se souvient pas vraiment de moi.

- Pourquoi ? Demandé-je, intéressé.

- J'ai intégré l'équipe peu avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Il avait toujours l'air absent et absorbé par quelque chose de bien plus intéressant que moi, tu vois, on ne peut pas dire que je sortais du lot.

- Il te plaisait, dis-je, me retenant de grogner.

- Non, non, se dépêche-t-il d'ajouter. Mais je pense qu'on aurait pu être ami, lui et moi. Mais bon, c'est sûr que d'avoir une bande de loups garou accrocher à ses basques, ça doit perturber.

- Probablement, murmuré-je, me gardant bien de penser aux ombres.

- Et puis quand Stiles est parti, Scott était seul, un peu perdu, comme moi en fait. Alors le temps faisant son œuvre, on est devenu ami.

- Et le loup ?

Isaac me regarde, la crainte irradiant de lui, celle-là même qui bruisse encore dans tes yeux parfois.

- Qui était-ce ? demande je doucement.

- Mon père, il était…

- Violent ?

- Oui.

- Et Scott l'a su.

- Il a dû le sentir, je crois. Toujours est-il qu'il a essayé de me protéger, il voulait m'apprendre à me défendre, je n'ai jamais été doué pour ce genre de chose, sourit Isaac, péniblement. Quand j'ai voulu lui résistais, ma punition a été terrible. Je n'ai pas pu me lever pendant deux jours, Scott s'est inquiété, il a voulu me voir mais mon père a refusé de le laisser entrer.

Le souvenir l'effraye encore, caressant distraitement son bras, Isaac garde le regard encré au sol, refuse de croiser mes yeux de peur d'y lire cette compassion écœurante, que tu exècre autant que lui.

- Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu autant en colère que cette nuit-là, se souvient-il. J'ai entendu des cris, je me suis trainé au rez de chaussé pour savoir ce qui se passait. Scott grognait, et c'est là que j'ai vu ses yeux devenir jaunes, ses crocs et ses griffes sont sortis. Mon père est en tombé à la renverse, je crois que je suis tombé aussi. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de lui, bien sûr il y avait la bête, mais il était là aussi, il…..

Il respire doucement, cherche à calmer son cœur battant la chamade.

- Il s'est approché de moi, m'a aidé à me lever. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris, avoue-t-il. Il m'a reconduit dans mon lit, il a dit que je devais dormir et que le lendemain il reviendrait à l'aube et qu'on devrait appeler la police, mais que tout aller bien se passer. Il avait raison. La police a dit que mon père avait fait une crise cardiaque, qu'il devait être pris du cœur sans le savoir. Et puis pour moi…

- Comment as-tu expliqué ton état ?

- J'ai dit que j'avais été agressé en rentrant de l'école quelque jour plus tôt, l'histoire était confuse, pas crédible une minute. Le shérif a accepté de passer ça sous silence, parce que de toute façon mon père était mort, et comme j'avais dix-huit ans, il a dit que c'était à moi de décider.

- Et tu as voulu éviter de devenir une victime ? Demandé-je, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

- Ca n'aurait servi à rien, déjà qu'on me regardait comme le pauvre garçon sans famille, si en plus il avait fallu expliquer que j'étais bien content qu'il soit mort…..

Il se concentre un instant sur ses pensées, semble oublier ma présence, un soupir chargé de tristesse.

- Et puis, j'avais Scott, alors le reste, dit-il, battant l'air de la main, comme pour écarter les ténèbres.

- Je comprends.

- Oui, j'en ai l'impression, affirme-t-il, en un sourire confiant. Ce doit être un peu pareil pour Stiles, je suppose.

Je ne réponds pas, laisse flotter ses doutes autour de moi, pense qu'il faut le prévenir.

- Je n'ai pas toujours su me contrôler avec Stiles, ment je, juste un peu. L'animal peut vite prendre le dessus sur l'homme, être impitoyable. Scott est un gentil garçon, mais il pourrait te faire mal sans le vouloir, comme hier.

- Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, c'était un peu de ma faute, faut dire que je l'ai cherché.

- Que tu le cherche ou non, il doit être sûr de contrôler la bête avant d'aller plus loin, affirme je.

Mal à l'aise, les joues se colorant bien malgré lui, il déglutit.

- Non, mais en fait, on ne …ne fait pas ce genre de chose…

- Mais ça viendra, lui assuré-je. Tu dois être certain de tes choix, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière, tu comprends ?

- Je sais ce que je veux, c'est Scott, quel que soit ce qu'il est prêt à me donner.

L'idolâtrie attendrissante de ce jeune homme me tire un sourire, juste l'envie de le protéger, peut-être te ressemble-t-il trop ?

- Fait juste attention à toi, souffle je, avec un sourire rassurant.

La colère absurde de mon apprenti loup garou me tire un grognement, malgré moi.

- Quand on parle du loup….

Isaac se lève, contrôle mal son envie de courir se jeter dans ses bras. Je lui emboite le pas, entend ta colère, souris quand tu prends ma défense.

Comme si j'en avais besoin ?

Je trésailles quand tes mots me disent toute l'importance que j'ai pour toi.

Isaac trépigne devant la porte, un sourire illumine son visage lorsque Scott actionne la poignée. L'odeur du sang mêlée à cette puanteur infecte me prend à la gorge. Je sais parfaitement que tu vas bien, me glisse près de toi, effleure ta main.

- Tu n'as rien ?

Piteuse tentative de réconciliation, tu me souris.

- Non, c'est Scott, il s'est fait mordre par ce maudis lézard….

- C'est vrai, s'inquiète Isaac. C'est grave ?

- Juste un peu douloureux sur le coup, et franchement dégoutant, mais non je vais bien, répond-il, agitant sa main comme preuve. Je vais me changer, après on peut y aller si vous voulez, complète-t-il, en me regardant.

J'acquiesce, vois Scott monter les premières marches suivi d'Isaac.

- Et on fait quoi en attendant qu'ils aient fini de se bécoter, me demandes-tu.

Un rictus carnassier étire ma bouche, glissant mes bras autour de tes hanches, je t'attire à moi, te traine jusqu'au canapé, trouve amusante l'idée de supplanter l'odeur de Scott et Isaac de la nôtre.

De l'étage me parvient un murmure, comprend qu'il est question d'une douche, ferme les yeux et concentre mon attention sur ta respiration incertaine.

- Maintenant, m'ordonnes-tu.

Et j'oublie le monde, lèche ta gorge, te sens vibrer contre moi, prie pour que Scott t'entend gémir.

* * *

On en pense quoi du Derek qui s'inquiète pour tout le monde ?

Bye.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclamer : ça fait longtemps les petits loups, désolée.

* * *

Scott retire son pull, et l'envoie à l'autre bout de la chambre, l'odeur insupportable de cette bestiole démonique lui irrite le nez et la gorge.

Comme à son habitude, il jette ses basquets près du lit, sautille sur un pied puis sur l'autre en retirant ces chaussettes. Il fouille dans un tiroir, prend la première paire de chaussette qu'il trouve, hésite sur son sous vêtement, opte pour un boxer, les expédie sur le meuble de la salle de bain d'un geste parfaitement maitrisé. D'une main, il déboutonne son jeans, s'apprête à franchir la porte le séparant de la douche.

Le loup se fige, la respiration chaotique, le pull serré compulsivement dans la main, Isaac le regarde.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je me déshabille devant toi, cherche-t-il à sourire.

Isaac dégluti, lâche le pull, pense qu'il a surement mieux à faire de ses mains que maltraiter ce pauvre vêtement. Hésitant, il enchaine les pas catastrophique, se prendre les pieds dans les pieds du lit, mut par un réflexe de loup, Scott bouge, ouvre les bras, Isaac s'y laisse tomber avec bonheur.

- Je peux venir avec toi, lui demande le jeune homme.

- Sous la douche, s'écrit Scott, se maudissant, certain que Derek à tout entendu.

Le regard suppliant, peut être seulement emplit d'envie, d'Isaac lui tire un gémissement.

- Je…..tu sais que ….

- Je te regarde c'est tout, propose le jeune homme. Je m'assois sur le meuble, et je te regarde seulement.

- Comme d'habitude, s'étonne Scott.

- Oui, sauf que là je ne devrais pas faire semblant de pas apprécier la vue, sourit Isaac.

- D'accord, bredouille Scott. Parce que quand tu te pointe dans la salle de bain, c'est que pour me regarder, s'insurge le loup.

- A ton avis ? Y a pas plus agréable pour s'assoir dans cette maison que ce meuble pourri !

- Il faut vraiment qu'on est une discussion sérieuse tous les deux, vraiment, insiste-t-il.

Isaac hoche la tête, suit Scott jusque dans la salle de bain. Le loup hésite un instant avant de retirer son jeans et de le tendre à son ami, il se penche tourne le robinet d'eau chaude, laisse son caleçon échouer au sol et grimpe bien vite dans la baignoire, refermant le rideau dans le même mouvement.

Un sourire attendri au creux des lèvres, Isaac jette le linge sale dans le panier, se cale contre le meuble comme promis et entame la conversation, l'air de rien.

- Alors, ce lézard t'a mordu ? Comment a-t-il réussi à détourner ton attention ?

- J'avais demandé à Stiles de le tenir le temps de regarder sa blessure, j'avais juste oublié que Stiles avait mal au bras, avoue t il. Quand sa main a lâché, le lézard en a profité pour me choper.

- Heureusement que tu es un loup.

- Ouais, ou je pouvais dire adieu à ma main. Je préfère de loin qu'il m'ait mordu plus tôt que Stiles.

- Je me doute, répond Isaac d'un air grave.

Interprétant mal le changement de ton, Scott passe la tête par le rideau, et soupire. Saisissant la méprise Isaac se dépêche de le corriger.

- Je voulais dire, que c'est pas la peine de lui en rajouter. Il a déjà bien assez souffert.

Scott écoute les battements de son cœur, sait qu'il dit la vérité, lui lance un sourire d'excuse.

Isaac lui répond d'un clin d'œil amusé, le rideau s'est largement ouvert, ne cachant plus rien de l'anatomie parfaite du loup.

Scott se sent rougir, coupe l'arrivée d'eau en attrapant la serviette. Frottant sa peau humide, Scott sait que lorsque la serviette se perdra dans ses cheveux, son ventre sera nu, pas sur de se contrôler quand le cœur d'Isaac manquera un battement face à sa nudité, il demande.

- Tu voudrais pas aller me chercher des vêtements ?

- Bien sûr, Monsieur le loup garou timide, répond Isaac, pas dupe une minute.

Scott lui répond d'un grognement, se dépêchant de se sécher pour enfiler ses sous-vêtements avant le retour du jeune homme.

Reprenant sa place contre le meuble inconfortable, un jeans et une chemise propres dans les mains, Isaac savoure la proximité du loup.

Evitant tant qu'il le peut le regard brûlant de son ami, Scott enfile le pantalon, glisse la chemise sur ses épaules, vérifie sa main une dernière fois.

Avisant dans le miroir, les mains tremblantes d'Isaac, Scott sent monter une envie de le serrer contre lui, ne résiste pas à cet élan.

Enserrant déjà la taille de ses bras, Scott pose ses lèvres en douceur dans le cou d'Isaac, se délecte de la saveur de cette peau tendre, les pulsations effrénées du jeune homme excite le loup.

- Tu ne voudrais pas m'embrasser, s'il te plait ? Demande Isaac.

Posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son ami, Scott se laisse enivrer par la chaleur des mains d'Isaac au creux de ses reins. Caressant la hanche à travers le tissu, Scott pense que bientôt il ne pourra plus résister, Isaac sera sien. Le loup est terrifié à l'idée de le blesser.

Langue contre langue, Isaac soupire de lui appartenir, colle un peu plus son corps au loup, se délecte de la chaleur irradiant de Scott.

Prudemment, Isaac lâche les lèvres brûlantes, semble sourire de ses yeux, glisse la main dans les cheveux humides.

- Tu es tellement beau, dit-il, comme pour lui-même.

- Toi aussi, hésite Scott.

- Ne te force pas….

- Non, vraiment, lui assure le loup. C'est ça qui m'a poussé vers toi. Je voyais ces bleus sur ta peau, et je pensais qui peut oser abimer quelque chose d'aussi parfait, et je…..

Isaac saisie la bouche en un baiser chaste, murmure un « merci », et glisse les mains vers le torse nu.

- Je peux boutonner ta chemise ?

- Oui, si tu veux, lui réponds, étonné Scott.

- Je trouve ce geste d'une sensualité époustouflante, commence le jeune homme. Savoir qu'un peu de moi restera sur toi tout au long de la soirée, et d'imaginer que peut être cette nuit je pourrais te l'enlever, termine-t-il, réprimant un frisson d'envie.

Scott regarde hypnotisé les mains d'Isaac remonter le chemin de bouton, inexorablement cacher sa peau dans l'espoir de mieux la découvrir plus tard, laissant le dernier bouton ouvert, le jeune homme effleure du bout du doigt la peau tendre du cou.

- Tu crois qu'on peut descendre ou ils sont occupés à ruiner le canapé de ta mère, sourit-il.

Scott redresse la tête, respire un grand coup, se dirige vers son lit pour enfiler ses chaussures.

- Ça devrait être bon, ils ne bougent pas.

* * *

Alors ? Ils sont bien partis ces deux-là ?

A bientôt.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclamer : on dit un grand merci à Sakuraetsasuke qui a insisté pour que je publie un chapitre.

* * *

Ta respiration lente dans le creux de mon cou, et les pas se rapprochant me disent qu'il est temps de te tirer de ta rêverie.

Une pression sur ta hanche, et un baiser sur ton front me laissent croire que je n'aurais pas à te réveiller brutalement.

Un soupir de frustration, et ta main se crispant sur mon ventre me confirment que tu es prêt à te lever.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Vingt minutes tout au plus, te rassurai-je.

- C'est pour ça que je suis épuisé !

Je te repousse doucement, un grognement coincé dans la gorge. Scott peste contre ses clés qui ont disparu volontairement, il en ait persuadé.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, ne peux m'empêcher de râler.

- On prend la voiture de Stiles.

Attrapant les clés dans ma poche, j'agrippe ton bras, te traine jusqu'à la porte, suivie de Scott qui me demande s'il peut conduire.

- Certainement pas !

Il se renfrogne, trainant les pieds pour attendre Isaac, être seul avec lui encore quelques minutes.

* * *

Je te regarde, tente de t'intimider, sais parfaitement que je n'ai plus la moindre chance d'y échapper, abat ma dernière carte.

- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Lancé-je, vers Scott et Isaac.

- On a vingt et un an, on va à la fac sans bourse, précise-t-il, il bosse dans un grill et moi chez un véto déjanté, le fast food c'est tous ce qu'on peut se payer, me répond cet abruti de loup garou.

- Et si c'est moi qui paye ?

- Ben, commence Scott, vite coupé par ta voix radieuse.

- Derek, s'il te plait. Après on va au ciné et c'est toi qui choisira le film, d'accord ?

Je soupire, résigné, glisse la main dans ton dos pour te pousser vers ces hamburgers que tu affectionne tant.

- Et d'où te vient cette passion pour la mal bouffe, te demande Isaac, dans un sourire.

- Tu sais, on n'avait pas vraiment de fric au début, Derek faisait de son mieux, mais étant recherché par la police, trouver un travail qui paye bien, ce n'était pas évident. Alors pour manger, on se contentait de….

- Stiles, grogné-je. Il ne mange que ce qui dégouline de graisse.

Tu me lance un regard noir qui signifie « tu me le payeras », attrape le bras d'Isaac et part vers la file d'attente.

Je t'écoute raconter nos années d'errances, taire nos ombres et insister sur tout ce que tu me dois.

Un pincement au cœur, je me concentre sur Scott.

- Alors, comment tu t'en sors avec lui, dis-je, désignant Isaac du menton.

- Ça va, je crois. Enfin, il est un peu plus…..hum, disons pressé que moi, je, hésite-t-il. Comment tu fais pour contrôler ta brutalité, toi ?

- En me rappelant qu'il est tout pour moi. Bien sûr j'ai eu largement le temps d'explorer ma brutalité, comme tu dis, mais pour être honnête, je me laisse guider par ses gestes, les battements de son cœur, par ce que ses yeux me disent.

- Ça ne m'aide pas, râle Scott.

- Essaye de toujours garder en tête qu'il est bien plus fragile que toi, qu'il ne pourra pas se contrôler quand l'envie le prendra, et que tu responsable de sa vie.

- Et ça marche, s'inquiète-t-il.

- Stiles est toujours en vie, et ce n'est pas faute de m'avoir demandé de l'achever !

- Tu penses que j'y arriverai ?

- Tu n'as pas le choix, le sermonne je. Tu penses vraiment que je voulais me retrouver responsable d'un gamin traumatisé, hyper actif, suicidaire, violent, désaxé et autoritaire ?

- Non, bredouille-t-il. Autoritaire ?

- Il lui suffit de demander et j'obéis.

- Tu lui obéis !

- Toujours, sauf quand il me demande de lui faire mal, explique je.

- Pourquoi ? Comment ? S'écrit-il.

- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser avec ce monstre, commence je, et j'ai su à la seconde où ses yeux ont croisés les miens que je serais enchainé à lui jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ou de la sienne. Et comme sa mort signerait ma fin également, j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour qu'il survive, lui obéir en fait partie, termine je.

Je te vois hésiter devant le plateau chargé, me lève, t'en débarrasse, constate que ton bras gauche est tuméfié.

Tu me souris, t'assois dans l'angle du fauteuil, vieux réflexes d'enfant effrayé.

Tu engouffre déjà une poignée de frite, me regarde en souriant comme un gosse le soir de Noël.

- Alors, et ce lézard ? Te demandé-je.

- C'est définitif, je n'aime pas le gros balaise plein d'écaille, trop vicieux ces machin là….

Et te voilà lancé, je t'écoute, avale péniblement ce que tu as choisi pour moi, pense qu'il me faudra au moins deux litres d'eau pour l'évacuer de mon organisme.

* * *

A peine franchi les portes de ce cinéma, je sens ton rire secouer mon bras, tu t'appuies à mon épaule, marmonnant « 3, 2, 1 ».

Je grogne plus vexer que tu me connaisses si bien que par exaspération.

- On va voir ça, dis-je, désignant une petite affiche en bas du programme.

- C'est quoi, Usual Suspect ? Ça a l'air vieux, se plaint Scott.

J'allais pour lui répondre quand ta voix couvre la mienne.

- Probablement le meilleur film de gangsters de tous les temps, lâche tu, les poings serrés, mâchoires contractés, piteuse tentative d'imitation.

Je grogne, contractant ma main sur ta hanche, tu gémis, pourtant toujours le sourire aux lèvres, tu te moque de moi.

- C'est son film préféré, on doit l'avoir vu, pff au moins milles fois !

- Tu voudrais pas aller voir une comédie bien marrante plus tôt, tente mon apprenti loup garou.

Je lance mon regard le plus noir, lui fait bien comprendre qu'il est inutile de chercher à discuter.

- Je suis sûr qu'il te plaira ce film, y a des explosions, un grand méchant qui fait peur comme les loups garous, rit Isaac, et la fin c'est juste tu peux absolument pas te douter de qui a fait le coup !

Résigner, Scott fouille ses poches, râle qu'il a laissé son portefeuille dans son jeans sale, regarde Isaac.

- Ouais, c'est de ma faute, sourit le jeune homme.

Oubliant le monde, Scott s'égare sur le visage parfait de son ami, effleure les boutons de sa chemise, capte la lueur d'envie dans le regard bleu, et voit Isaac se rapprocher.

- Je me ferai pardonner, murmure-t-il.

Un frisson lui parcourant l'échine, Scott imagine rien qu'un instant ses mains se perdant dans les boucles brunes, sa bouche se poser sur les lèvres fines, son corps emprisonner celui d'Isaac.

Secouant la tête dans l'espoir de se ressaisir, Scott accepte les billets que lui tend Isaac, réprime un frisson quand leur doigts se frôlent.

Choisissant la rangée la plus haute, je t'entends courir pour me suivre, ralenti le pas.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller si vite, râle tu, arrivant à ma hauteur.

- Et tu n'es pas obligé de courir pour me suivre, moi non plus je ne vais pas m'envoler !

- Tu es en colère, murmures-tu, soudainement apeuré.

Je soupire, m'arrêtes pour t'attendre, prends ta main, la serre doucement.

- Viens là, Stiles, susurré-je.

Et tu me souris, la douceur de ma voix roulant sur ton nom efface toute trace de ta peine. Tu te colles contre mon flan en t'asseyant, enlace les doigts douloureux de ta main gauche aux miens, ta tête trouve sa place dans le creux de mon épaule, j'embrasse ton front.

Scott se laisse choir inélégamment à ta droite, suivie d'Isaac dont la souplesse me rappelle un chat sauvage, définitivement très attachant ce gosse.

- T'es sûr de ton coup ? Insiste Scott.

- Mais oui, il est super ce film, lui assures-tu. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est le film préféré de mon copain !

Malgré moi, un grognement loin d'être menaçant court dans ma gorge, tu souris, prêt à ouvrir la bouche. Je laisse la bête briller dans mes yeux.

- Si tu dis que je suis un mignon petit chaton, commencé-je, je te fais la peau. Que tu sois toute ma vie ou non, termine je, avec un frisson d'envie dans la voix.

- Très clair, monsieur le loup garou terrifiant, souris tu.

Calé contre mon torse, tu te tortille, le grondement sourd me tire un soupir.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as encore faim !

- Mais on est dans un cinéma, tu sais très bien ce qui m'arrive quand on va au cinéma, c'est un réflexe, m'assure tu.

Résigné et désabusé, je te tends un billet, en lâchant ta main. Tu manques de t'étaler sur Isaac dans ta précipitation, en souriant tu lui saisis le bras.

- Alors tu veux quoi ? Moi je rêve d'un popcorn géant et d'un soda.

Il te suit, me lançant un regard effaré, je hausse les épaules, tentant de lui faire comprendre que je ne peux rien pour lui.

Et je vois cette porte se refermer sur vous.

Portant la main à mon visage, je respire ton odeur accrochée à ma peau, soupire, pense qu'il est temps d'aborder le sujet.

- J'ai cru comprendre que Kate était morte.

- Je ne pensais plus que tu en parlerais, s'amuse Scott, juste un instant.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Peu de temps après votre départ, Peter est venu me trouver, il disait qu'il avait besoin de toi pour régler une affaire personnelle, que je devais lui dire où tu étais ou que je l'aide à te retrouver. On sait tous les deux que ce n'était pas possible, bien sûr, m'explique-t-il. Alors il a dit que c'était à moi de l'aider.

- Et tu l'as fait, m'énerve je.

- Je me disais que peut être comme ça je pourrais l'empêcher ou je ne sais pas, que j'aurais l'occasion de le tuer, tu vois pour lever la malédiction, hésite-t-il.

- Mais tu as échoué !

- Ouais, il m'a foutu une de ces raclées ! Quand j'ai émergé, Kate était morte, égorgée à côté de moi. Plus trace de Peter, je suis parti sans demander mon reste.

- Et ensuite ?

- Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu, pas la moindre nouvelle ou quoi que ce soit, je m'en plains pas d'ailleurs, s'écrit-il. C'est pas le genre de type qu'on a envie de voir roder autour de soi.

Je m'enfonce dans le siège, contracte douloureusement la main, sens les griffes entailler ma chair.

La porte grince, l'espoir de ton sourire me fait dresser la tête, rien que deux femmes pressées et cette odeur écœurante me donnant la nausée, l'envie de déchiqueter de la chair humaine, la brutalité d'un souvenir entaché de ta mort probable.

Je saute par-dessus la rangée de fauteuil, agrippe le bras de Scott dans ma course, quelques murmures étouffés, une peur diffuse, et l'incompréhension dans les soupirs exaspérés.

- Va chercher Isaac, murmuré je à Scott, lui désignant le comptoir sur la gauche, me ruant au rez de chaussé.

* * *

Sadique or not sadique ?

Bye.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclamer : cette fois, c'est loathing qu'il faut remercier.

Apparemment, de l'avis général, je suis une sadique, et ben c'est même pas vrai, c'est la faute à l'inspiration qui s'est fait la malle !

* * *

Laissant la porte claquer derrière nous, la main d'Isaac se détend contre la mienne.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas te tuer pour ça !

- C'est qu'il a l'air vraiment jaloux…..

- Très possessif surtout, l'instinct du loup je crois. Il va falloir t'y habituer, Scott sera un peu pareil avec toi.

- Tu crois, me demande-t-il, intéressé.

- C'est clair, y a qu'à voir sa façon de te regarder ! M'écris-je.

Je regarde ce garçon étrange sourire, me dis que si les choses avaient été différentes, jamais je n'aurais connu les affres de la jalousie des loups, laisse l'idée dans un coin de ma tête.

- Bon, je veux un grand popcorn sucré, surtout pas les salés c'est dégueu, et un soda énorme. Il faut impérativement que j'aille aux toilettes, je te rejoins dans dix minutes maxi, lui assure-je, courant vers l'escalier.

Je pousse le battant, soupire de soulagement, personne, je n'aurais pas à attendre en me dandinant.

Ma vessie soulagée, je frotte consciencieusement ma seule main valide sous l'eau froide, frissonne, pense la glisser sous ton t shirt pour la réchauffer.

La porte émet une pleine douce, un frisson parcourt ma colonne vertébrale, mauvais présage.

- Stiles Stilinski, susurre une voix qui me glace le sang.

- On se connait, réussis je à répondre.

- Pas vraiment, mais je connais toutes les nuances de ta peau…..

Instinctivement je recule, heurte le mur, réprime l'envie de hurler.

A quelques centimètres de moi, il tremble, l'impatience, l'envie, la rage.

- Ta peau si pâle, et presque parfaite….

Son doigt frôle ma joue que je cogne du menton pour l'écarter de moi.

- Toutes ses petites marques sur ta peau, l'envie d'apposer la mienne…..

- Qui es-tu ?

Sa main bat l'air, écartant ma question. Il avance, glisse un doigt sur ses lèvres, promène son regard brûlant sur moi.

- Je ne suis pas seul, tente je.

- J'ai des amis, moi aussi, m'assure-t-il. Ils se feront un plaisir de s'occuper de lui. Voir un garçon si fort se plier à leur moindre désir, c'est grisant, peut être perdront ils le control. Et ce visage d'enfant….

- Pitié, murmuré je. Pas lui….

D'un mouvement leste, il m'emprisonne de son corps contre le mur, sa respiration bruyante trahi son excitation, les larmes douloureusement accrochées à mes paupières, je concentre toute mon attention sur ses mains, la peur rongeant mes entrailles.

- Il disait que tu étais docile et silencieux…..

L'envie de mourir brûle ma conscience.

- Que ton corps était parfait, que rien ne pouvait être plus merveilleux au monde que de le posséder…..

L'envie de le tuer grouille dans mes membres.

- Que te toucher valait toutes les fractures que tu lui as infligées…..

Sa main caresse mon visage, son corps s'appuie de plus en plus au mien, sa bouche à quelques centimètre de la mienne.

- Lâche-moi, supplié-je.

- Peut être te posséder serait comme de le retrouver.

La nausée me submerge, mon corps tremble, ma faiblesse, sa satisfaction, nos peurs.

- Si tu te montres bien obéissant, peut être te laisserai je la vie, et je ne toucherai pas ton ami, me promet-il, en une caresse écœurante.

Retrouvant mes réflexes, je plaque les mains bien à plat sur le mur, je ferme les yeux si fort que la tête m'en tourne, je serre les dents, peux presque les entendre grincer les unes contre les autres.

Sa main glisse le long de mon bras, la bile me monte dans la gorge.

- Comme je vais aimer te prendre, faire…..

Le cri perçant me vrille les tympans, le choc d'un os se brisant contre le carrelage me surprend, et j'ouvre les yeux.

A quelques centimètres de mon visage, le sang coule de nez de cet inconnu, sa nuque comprimé par ta main hérissée de griffes, prolongeant ton bras puissant, accroché à ton épaule dur, dévoilant ton cou aux veines battant la mesure de la colère bruissant sur ton visage bestial.

La bête brûlant dans tes yeux, les mâchoires contractées sur les crocs de l'animal, le grondement de ta fureur au fond de ta poitrine.

D'un mouvement brusque, tu l'envoie contre le mur, barbouillant le carrelage blanc de son sang.

Paralysé par la peur, je glisse doucement contre la paroi.

Tu trembles de rage, les yeux braqué sur cet homme diabolique.

- Stiles viens ici.

La douceur de ta voix me sort de ma torpeur, mes genoux heurte le sol, je rampe jusqu'à toi, agrippe violement la main que tu me tends.

Je me laisse relever à la force de ton bras, colle mon front entre tes omoplates, serrant ta main bien trop fort pour mes plaies encore fraiche.

Cette ombre surgit du passé se lève, ose un regard dans notre direction.

- Tu ne le regarde même pas, hurle tu.

Essuyant le sang sur son visage, il sourit.

- Je penserai à toi quand mes mains se poseront sur lui, quand je caresserai sa peau, quand il pleurera pour que je l'épargne….

- Oublie-le, si tu ne veux pas finir comme ton frère, grondes-tu. Je te couperai en deux en partant du ventre jusqu'au nez.

- Et ce charmant garçon aux cheveux bouclés servira d'esclave au rebut du genre humain…

Tu plaque à nouveau son visage contre le mur, comprime violement sa gorge lui coupant le souffle, écrase ses doigts de tes mains, lui tirant une plainte inhumaine.

- Tu as trois heures pour disparaitre de la ville, demain tu auras quitté le pays et plus jamais tu ne les approcheras, est-ce clair !

Il échoue au sol, crache un peu de sang, se relève péniblement, se traine jusqu'à la porte.

Avant même qu'il ne se retourne, ta rage perce dans ta voix.

- J'ai dit tu ne le regarde pas !

Et la porte claque, la tension quitte ton corps, tes bras s'enroule autour de mes épaules. Mes pieds suivent les tiens, la porte grince et le brouhaha du cinéma me percute de plein fouet.

Scott tient serré Isaac contre lui, il me regarde, je lui rends son regard.

- Merde, qu'est ce qui s'est passé, s'exclame Scott.

- Il y avait un type, il savait, te contente tu, de répondre.

- Et on fait quoi ?

- Ce qui était prévu, dis-tu, glissant ta veste sur mes épaules. On regarde le film et on rentre.

- Il faut…

- Tu as froid, tu trembles, m'explique tu, quand je t'interroge du regard, coupant Scott.

Mécaniquement, je secoue la tête, pense non, fini par marmonner un « oui » larmoyant. Gentiment, tu me pousse dans les bras de Scott, arrachant Isaac de son étreinte.

- Ramène le dans la salle, je vais lui chercher un truc à boire avec Isaac.

- Mais…

- Un loup et un humain, c'est plus sûr s'il faut se défendre, souffle tu.

La bête brille dans tes yeux, Scott acquiesce, laisse sa main sur mon épaule. Je veux rester, écouter ta voix, sentir ta peau.

- Tu as vu le type qui est sorti des toilettes ?

Isaac hoche la tête.

- Si tu le revois, tu pars en courant, il…..

Tes mots se perdent derrière la porte, je me raccroche à Scott, atteins ma place sans trop d'embuches, reste à l'affut, la peur paralysant mon corps.

Et tu apparais, poussant Isaac devant toi.

Tu t'assois, me mets ce soda géant dans les mains, hoche la tête comme pour me forcer à la boire, et je t'obéis.

L'obscurité progressive, le choc du gobelet sur le sol, et la rumeur du ma peau, tu écartes les jambes, je me glisse entre elles, mes jambes repliées sous moi, je pose la tête contre ta cuisse, ta main effleure mes cheveux et se cale dans ma nuque.

La première explosion me fait sursauter, apeuré, je lève la tête, regarde en tous sens, me concentre sur Scott et Isaac.

Les lèvres du jeune homme frémissent, appuyé au dossier du fauteuil, sa main est crispée sur l'accoudoir. L'air de rien, Scott regarde consciencieusement l'écran, semble absorbé par le film. Pourtant si j'avais tes sens de loup, je suis sûr que j'entendrai son cœur battre la chamade. Sa main enserre la cuisse d'Isaac, en un geste tout autant possessif que protecteur, un rien sensuel.

L'envie me prenant au cœur, j'ose caresser ton sexe à travers le tissu. Un grognement réprobateur fige ma main, ta bouche contre mon oreille murmure que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais, je t'obéis, me réfugiant dans ta chaleur, pense qu'il sera toujours temps de me punir plus tard.

* * *

Avec la lumière, ma conscience refait surface, tu me tire à toi, me relevant sans la moindre difficulté.

Rassemblé dans l'entrée du cinéma, Isaac collé à Scott, tes bras enserrant ma taille, vous ne vous offusquez même pas de ces regards outrés se posant sur nous.

Concentré dans les yeux les uns des autres, des nuances de colère que je ne saisis pas, une suite de mots sans aucuns sens et un échange que je ne veux pas comprendre.

Je me retrouve assis sur le siège passager, frigorifié, un comble en plein mois de juillet.

Les rues défilent à un rythme effréné, je ne les reconnais pas toutes, concentre mon attention sur la respiration chaotique.

Et ma maison apparait. En un automatisme que tu connais si bien, je descends de voiture, marche jusqu'au perron. La porte n'est pas verrouillée, la main incertaine hésite sur la poignée, finie par l'abaisser. Et nous entrons, la lumière vacillante de la télévision dans l'obscurité m'effraye.

Un bras autour de mes hanches m'insiste à avancer, j'obéis, docile et silencieux, comme on me l'a si bien appris. Approchant les marches, je sursaute.

- Vous rentrez tard, commence mon père. Scott vous a….. Isaac ?

- Bonsoir shérif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, s'inquiète mon père.

Isaac hésite, ne se souvient plus de mots qu'il doit dire. L'incompréhension dans les yeux de mon père, vite remplace par la peur panique, il me regarde prostré dans les bras d'Isaac, dois se dire que j'ai sombre, que peut être tu en as eu assez de ma folie et de ma violence, parce qu'il sait, j'en suis sûr, tout ce que je peux être brutal et monstrueux….

La voix douce d'Isaac bute sur les mots mais l'essentiel est là.

- Ben, ils ont eu envie de courir…..parce que le temps est dégagé et puis la lune, vous voyez….

- Un truc de loup, hasarde mon père.

- Oui, lâche, soulagé Isaac. Alors je ramène Stiles en attendant…

- Pourquoi, commence mon père.

- Il ne peut pas conduire avec son bras.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Si ça ne vous embête pas, je vais rester un peu avec lui en attendant que Scott vienne me chercher.

- Oui, bien sûr, soupire mon père. J'allais me coucher mais je vais les attendre….

- Mais ce n'est pas la peine, reposez-vous, je leur ouvrirai ou bien, Scott enverra un message pour dire qu'il est là, ou….

- Derek passe toujours par la fenêtre, le coupe je. Scott aussi.

Le regard hésitant, mon père acquiesce, éteint le poste, fait signe à Isaac de monter en premier. Je peux le sentir se tendre, alors qu'il voit la main d'Isaac s'accrocher à ma hanche, j'imagine parfaitement les images dérangeantes naitre dans son esprit.

Gentiment, Isaac me pousse sur le lit, ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire.

Je me lève, évite son regard, traverse le couloir, ferme la porte de la salle de bain, et me laisse aller comme je rêve de le faire depuis que cette ombre a posé les mains sur ma peau.

* * *

Je vous entends déjà hurler au sadisme, et vous savez quoi ? Vous avez raison !

Tralala !


	30. Chapter 30

Disclamer : sadisme quand tu nous tiens…

* * *

Seule notre chambre est éclairée, la respiration calme de ton père laisserait presque croire qu'il dort, Isaac s'agite autour du lit, son cœur bat plus vite que le tien.

Grimpant le long du mur, les souvenirs oppressant ma cage thoracique, je tremble à l'idée de te perdre encore.

Enjambant le rebord de la fenêtre, je panique, tu n'es pas là.

Isaac me regarde, la terreur dansant dans ses yeux.

- Il est dans la salle de bain, réussis je à dire, gardant mon calme.

- Oui, souffle le garçon. Le shérif est…

- Il ne dort pas, mais il est rassuré de nous savoir rentré, dit Scott.

La bête prête à bondir à chacune de mes respirations, j'hésite, regarde la porte close, pense que cette fois ci, c'est bien la fin, je t'ai perdu.

Pas un bruit, ni l'ombre d'un sanglot, que fais-tu ?

Dans un sursaut de courage, je repousse les clés que me tend Isaac.

- Rentrez, je viendrai chercher la voiture demain. Brûle ça, en même temps que le tien, dis-je à Scott, lui mettant mon t shirt dans les mains.

Scott acquiesce, me lance un regard où pointe la gratitude, peut-être une supplique muette pour que je te sauve à nouveau, empoigne doucement Isaac et part presque en courant.

La porte d'entrée claque, le verrou se referme et le silence me submerge.

D'un pas hésitant, je m'approche de toi, entend ta respiration lente au travers du bois, un coup léger, je ne veux pas t'effrayer.

Tu ne réponds pas, la poignée cède sans protestation.

Une buée dense t'entoure, prostré dans la baignoire, les yeux fermés, tu trembles.

La tête appuyé au rebord humide, tu soupire.

- Je voulais faire disparaitre son odeur, mais…..

Et les larmes coulent contre ton gré, ma main sur ta tête, je caresse tes cheveux, embrasse ton front.

Une habitude qui me plait bien, ma main glisse sur ta peau lavant l'affront, recouvrant ton corps de mon essence.

Tu t'abandonnes, frémis quand je touche ton bas ventre.

Doucement, tu ouvres les yeux, ta main s'attarde sur mon épaule nue, glisse sur mon visage.

- Il y a du sang, là, précise tu, caressant ma joue.

Nerveusement, j'écarte tes doigts, frotte pour le faire disparaitre. Tu me souris.

- C'est loin d'être la première fois…..

- Fait moi de la place, dis-je, reprenant le contrôle de mes sens.

En moins de temps qu'il ne t'en faut pour te reculer, je suis nu, m'enfonçant dans l'eau brûlante. Relâchant tous tes muscles, tu t'effondre sur mon torse, calant ta tête dans le creux de mon cou.

Un bras autour de toi, je frotte mon visage, sais que le sang a disparu mais son odeur flotte toujours sur ma peau.

Tu soupire, les larmes prêtes à couler.

- Je voudrais que tu me…que tu me…

Les mots coincés dans ta gorge brûlent la mienne, ma peur et ta souffrance mêlée dans mon cœur.

Comment te retenir, quand ton monde s'écroule de nouveau.

- Je voudrais que tu me…..

- Tu veux du sang, ou quelques coups te suffiront ?

Prenant une inspiration nerveuse, tu relâche tout l'air de tes poumons, camouflant ta supplique de ton mieux.

- Je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour.

D'un mouvement brusque, que je regrette déjà, je te repousse, veux voir tes yeux.

- Quoi ? M'étranglé-je.

- Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, dis-tu, bien plus sûr de toi.

- Mais tu….. Comment….

- Parce qu'aujourd'hui, oublier est devenu moins important que de t'aimer.

Alors oubliant la douleur lancinante dans ton bras, l'eau se rependant sur le sol, et la respiration saccadée de ton père, je t'empoigne, te sors de la baignoire, retiens de mon mieux l'animal, au moins le temps de t'allonger sans te claquer la tête au sol, remercie le ciel, tes vêtements en tas ont amorti le choc.

Te laissant aller à ma violence, tu siffle entre tes dents, réprime un gémissement quand ton bras cogne sur le carrelage.

Ma bouche dans le creux de ta clavicule réveille ton envie, et sous ma main ton sexe enfle, excitant mes sens.

Ma langue lèche les dernières gouttes courant sur ta peau, et mes dents trouvent ton flan.

Tes gémissements se font hurlements quand mes lèvres quittent ta hanche pour ton membre gonflé.

Contre ta jambe, mon sexe pulse, tes doigts dans mes cheveux, et l'envie d'être en toi.

Et tu me repousse, la peur gronde à l'orée de ma conscience.

Une main sur mon torse, tu reprends ton souffle, me regard hésitant puis tu sembles avoir pris une décision.

Toujours au sol, je te regarde incrédule te lever, ramasser tes vêtements un par un et couvrir ta peau.

Ramenant mes jambes contre mon torse, je n'ai plus d'espoir, tu en as fini avec moi. Tu es déjà loin, ne me regarde même plus. L'envie de mourir brûle dans mon ventre.

Le regard obstinément fixé sur un bout du mur, je refuse de te voir partir, sachant les tourments que tu veux infliger à ton corps, ton âme, sachant que les ténèbres te submergent à nouveau. Un instant je pense à ton souffle quittant définitivement ta bouche, au sang disparaissant de ton visage, à la vie abandonnant définitivement ton corps.

Je perçois tes mouvements, sens ton angoisse.

Pourquoi me laisser si cela t'effraie tant ?

Et là, devant mes yeux, ta main comme une supplique.

Et dans tes yeux, ce petit rien qui me laisse croire que c'est peut être fini.

Accroché à ton bras, je me laisse guider dans ta chambre. Comme tes gestes me l'ordonne, je m'assois bien gentiment dans le lit, tu soupire, cherche le courage de me tuer.

- Je veux que tu fasses comme si j'avais seize ans. Imagine que tous ces malheurs ne me soient jamais arrivés. Tu vas faire comme si tu étais tombé amoureux de moi, uniquement parce que je suis moi, et pas parce qu'il a volé ma vie et que tu as voulu me la rendre, mais juste parce que c'est moi, d'accord, me demande tu.

J'acquiesce, perplexe.

- Tu vas fermer les yeux, et quand tu les rouvriras, tu ne verras plus mes cicatrices, quand tu me toucheras, tu oublieras qu'il m'a touché aussi…

Doucement, comme je l'aurais fait la première fois, si notre vie n'avait pas était si chaotique, je t'embrasse, glisse ma bouche contre tes lèvres, savoure leur tiédeur.

Ta main sur mon épaule fait mon cœur s'emballer, j'imagine, rien qu'un instant, me jette sur toi, arracher tes vêtements comme je l'ai si souvent fait, te prendre sans ménagement comme tu aimes, mais je retiens l'animal, réprime un frisson de luxure quand ta main glisse dans le creux de mes reins.

D'une pression sur ton épaule, je t'allonge, m'étends sur toi, sens ton sexe tendu contre mon ventre.

Lâchant tes lèvres, je caresse ta joue, regarde dans tes yeux, n'y vois ni colère, ni terreur, juste ton amour qui ne dit jamais son nom.

- Et quand tu jouiras en moi, tu ne penseras plus que quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait avant toi.

Tu te tends, chercher péniblement à atteindre l'interrupteur. D'un mouvement souple qui doit surement t'agacer, j'éteins la lumière pour toi.

- Allume la lampe de chevet, m'ordonnes-tu, laissant ton bras retomber sur mon épaule.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de lumière pour te voir….

- Mais moi si, contre tu.

Je t'obéis.

- Doucement, sans me faire mal, tu vas me déshabiller.

M'écartant de toi à contre cœur, je dégrafe ton jeans, sens ma peau frémir lorsqu'il glisse le long de tes jambes.

Tu t'assois, me regardant avec ce mélange de peur et de désir qui m'est si familier. J'empoigne ton t shirt humide, le loup se révulsant à l'odeur de ce monstre toujours accrochée dans tes vêtements.

En un geste qui nous est habitue, tu lèves les bras, et ton torse est nu.

Toujours aussi pâle, probablement bien plus que lorsque tu avais seize ans, ta peau m'attire. Je rêve d'y poser mes dents, une pensées coupable, te défigurer, personne n'osera plus te toucher.

En souplesse, ton dos heurte le lit, tu soulèves les hanches. Mes doigts tremblent quand je dévoile ton sexe gonflé.

Sûr de toi, fier de l'effet que tu as sur moi, nu, offert.

Déjà soumis à ta volonté, j'embrasse timidement ton ventre, ne regardant que ta peau de peur de croiser tes yeux à nouveau.

De baiser en baiser, je parcoure ton corps, remontre sur ton torse, effleure ta gorge, goute ta mâchoire, apprécie ton épaule, évite ton bras douloureux, redescend vers ton bassin, découvre ton aine, savoure ton gland suintant, avale ton sexe, réprime un grognement.

Ta main contre ma joue, je m'abandonne à la douceur de ta caresse.

- Viens sur moi, murmures-tu.

Agrippant le drap, je me hisse sur ton corps, veux retenir mon poids de mon mieux, ta main appuyant légèrement dans le creux de mes reins, font mes belles résolutions s'envoler. Je me laisse tomber lourdement sur toi, t'embrasse quand tes mains remontent dans ma nuque.

D'une pression de tes doigts, tu me force à ouvrir les yeux.

- Maintenant, tu vas me prendre lentement, très lentement, précises-tu, me tirant un frisson.

Redressé sur un coude, je plonge mon regard dans tes yeux, y lis tant de douceur. Je presse mon gland gorgé contre ta chair, que j'ai si souvent possédé.

- J'ai dit maintenant, ne peux-tu te retenir de dire, ton envie palpable.

Je garde pour moi le sourire qui me brûle les lèvres et m'enfonce en toi lentement, tellement lentement.

Tes mains contractées sur mes épaules, tu redresse la tête, mordant ta lèvre, tentative inutile de contenir ton gémissement, qui ravie la bête en moi.

Embrassant ton cou, je soupire, savoure le plaisir de sentir ton corps me posséder tout entier.

A tes ordres, toujours, j'ondule en toi, lentement, délicieusement lentement.

Frôlant ma cuisse au rythme de mon membre remuant en toi, les mouvements de ta jambe m'hypnotisent, attisent mon plaisir.

Tu te cambres, faisant mon sexe te prendre plus profondément.

Et tu gémis pour moi, embrasse mon menton, effleure mon bras de tes doigts, tendre et délicat pour la première fois depuis que tes mains se sont posées sur mon corps.

Et je gémis pour toi, frotte ma joue contre la tienne, glisse ma main sous ta nuque, tendre et délicat comme j'aurais voulu l'être depuis que mes mains se sont posées sur ton corps.

Doucement, comme pour attiser ton plaisir, j'entre en toi un peu plus vite à chaque coup de rein.

Allant crescendo, tes gémissements réveillent la bête, refoulant toute ma violence au fond de mon ventre, je la laisse détruire les dernières craintes encore tenaces au fond de mon estomac.

Je te sens te tendre, l'humidité sur ma peau frémissante, ton râle dans mon oreille, et le plaisir submergeant ton regard.

Enfonçant mes griffes dans le lit, je pousse une dernière, délicieuse, fois en toi, sens ton sourire contre ma peau, alors que mon orgasme ravage ce qu'il reste de ma frayeur.

Ta respiration saccadée, je veux me retirer, te libérer de mon poids. D'une simple pression dans le creux de mes reins, tu me retiens.

Je cale mon nez dans ton cou, caresse ta nuque de mes doigts, ne veux que te garder dans ma chaleur.

- Je t'ai….

- Non, Derek, ne le dis pas, ne le dis plus, implore tu. Je le sais. Moi, je ne pourrais jamais te le dire, comme tu rêves de m'entendre te le dire. Contentons nous de savoir que tu m'aime et que moi aussi. Et que jamais je ne te quitterais, parce qu'être à toi est ce que j'ai de plus beau, que tu es ce qui m'est le plus précieux, pas seulement parce que tu prends soin de moi mais parce que la personne que tu es, a pris toute la place dans mon cœur. On va être heureux, en fait on l'est déjà.

Je hoche la tête, comme pour te dire que moi, j'ai toujours été heureux avec toi. Tu souris.

- Alors, tu n'as plus besoin de me le dire, parce que c'est écrit sur chaque parcelle de ma peau que tu as touché, et il en est de même sur ton corps, à chaque endroit où j'ai posé les mains.

Remuant pour trouver ma place contre toi et te laisser respirer, je m'endors quand tu éteins la lumière, savourant la mélodie de ton cœur me criant que tes promesses ne sont pas des mensonges.

* * *

Et donc, Stiles va mieux, va durer, va pas durer ?

Et oui, oui, sadique pour toujours.


End file.
